Nessie Cullen
by Kimblekn
Summary: This is what I imagine Nessie's life to be like after she's fully grown!
1. Jessie’s Girl!

(This is Nessie Cullens life after Breaking Dawn. Well, once she's all grown!)

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Twilight or any of these charecters (only in my dreams, right?)

Ch: 1

Leaving

I was sitting in my room – in that small cottage – in the expansive woods of Forks Washington – ignoring my only chore for the day. I was to pack up my belongings to get ready for the move tomorrow. The move away from the only place I had ever known. Away from my home, and yes, I was being a baby about it.

Physically – I was 17, but really – I was only 12. But I was as smart as – I acted like – and in all ways that counted – I was 17 years old. I finally stopped growing – so it was time to move. Yay. My parents wanted me to have a "real life." As if their version of a real life was anywhere close to mine. Their version was for me to be a freshmen (although I'm already smarter than a freshmen in collage thanks to home schooling by my dad – Edward Cullen – an one hundred year old vampire,) in high school. In a high school in a god forsaken town where the sun hardly shines. I didn't care enough to learn the name. As this freshman I would be – pretending to be 14, and to be the adoptive sister of my parents and my aunts and uncles. This might just scar me for my immortal life. My version of life was here. In _this_ god forsaken town where the sun never shines, and where my grand father lives. Where my _friends _live, the small amount of friends I have that consist of a wolf pack, and not even everyone in that wolf pack. Most of them hate me just because I'm _half _vampire. My life was in _this_ cottage, or in _these _woods. I didn't care if I couldn't come out into public; I liked _this_ version of life. Where I didn't need many friends, and where most of my friends were my family. And where I could run anytime of day out in the woods with my family or my _best friend_ – Jacob Black.

I glanced over at the clock. It was 10:59 am – I was expected to be completely packed in exactly one minute. I turned to look at the door – and just like always my parents didn't disappoint. My mother (Bella Cullen,) Came fluttering in the door with her unbelievable grace. Of course holding hands with my dad, and dragging him into the room. They were both smiling and laughing, as always. They were also _always_ touching! It was nerve wrecking sometimes to see the deep soul consuming (that's exactly what it is because my mother gave her soul up for my father – to become a vampire and be with him for eternity,) love they have for one another.

"Nessie, darling, Jake…" She trailed off when she saw that I ignored my chore for the day. I started to squirm.

"Yes, mother, dear?" I asked with sarcasm and fake innocence. If it was possible for a vampire to turn red with anger – she would have – but it wasn't (thank god,) so she just glared at me and it made my heart beat quicken. "Sorry." I whispered. If she was human she wouldn't have been able to hear it. She nodded her head, forgiving me. My dad wasn't as forgiving especially when it's something that hurts my mom, as we all knew I just did by being a bitch.

"Renesmee Cullen! You are to _**never **_do you hear me, _**never **_speak to your mother like that again!" He boomed at me while unconsciously taking a huge step forward like he was going to lunge at me (thank god he wasn't crouching.) I instinctively took five quick steps backwards. My wonderful, sweet, caring, and loving mother saw that (thank god.)

"_**Edward,**_" Her voice is always cradling her name like a baby. Or like if she didn't it would be a crime. Like my father's name was some special gift needing special care. My mother always so careful was staring at my father as his eyes bore into me. With such a menacing look on his face, like he was contemplating whether I was even worth the effort anymore or if he should just kill me now. I felt like a failure. I took another step backwards and my mom shot me an apologetic look. "Stop it darling. She's a teenager; of _course _she's going to get a little snippy with her mother!" He still stared at me and I felt hopeless. I made my father hate me so much he couldn't even stop looking like he was about to kill me. "Damn it Edward Cullen! She's your daughter and you're scarring her! What are you thinking?" She said while running over to me and wrapping her arms around me. I made my father hate me. He seemed to snap out of a haze. He shook his head then walked over to the both of us. He put a hand on my mothers shoulder with the other he stroked my hair. "Darlings, I'm _so _sorry. Nessie, my dear and beloved daughter. I was just…"

"What were you dad?"

"I don't know! It's hard to hear you talk to your mother like that. I have an instinct to protect her from anything threatening. Even just some hateful words from her teenage daughter. Forgive me Nessie? I really wasn't trying to scare you."

"Of course I'll forgive you. And mom?"

"Yes baby?" She said while grabbing my hand and stroking it.

"I'm sorry. And thank you."

"No problem and Edward dear I'm sorry for yelling." She kissed my father lightly.

"Don't be I'm sorry for my actions."

"I know. But now Nessie?"

"Yea?"

"What the _hell _were you thinking? We gave you one job for today! One instruction and you blatantly ignored it! WHY?"

"I don't want to move."

"Nessie dear neither do we. But _Forks_ isn't our home." My dad said.

"Then where is our home?"

"Our home is where _ever _the _three_ of us are together."

"Yea, yea. Every parent says that. Where every the family is together and happy. I get it."

"No, happiness is just a wanted perk. Home – for us – Is where ever the three of us are together. Period." Said my dad.

"It's a necessity to move – I don't want to move. I'll miss your grandpa everyday! But please, for us? For your family? So we can be with your Aunts, Uncles, and other grandparents? Please?" Pleaded my mom. My grandparents left months ago (no longer being able to pass as what age they were trying,) while my aunts and uncles left a week ago to get the new home ready.

"Yea, I guess I'll stop whining. Now I _have _to pack, don't I?" I pouted.

"No, Jacob is waiting for you in your guy's clearing. We'll meet you at grandpa's house since you'll be so close, when you smell us go to his house and walk in with us," My mom said in all of two seconds.

"It's not _our _clearing! It's mine!" I sounded like a two year old, but he always pissed me off every time he tried to claim what was mine was his and Vice Versa. I didn't know what gave him the nerve to do this, but he still did it.

"Yes dear I know," my mom said amused. My family always found it hilarious every time I acted my actual age – or younger. "But he has to tell you some thing, so keep an open mind!"

"She doesn't have to _**Bella**__,_" His voice cradling her name just like her voice did to his name. God, their love for each other affected every aspect of their beings. It affected their looks, their actions, and even their voices! "She's to perfect for him any ways, my beautiful daughter!" My dad mused. He winked at me and I started laughing. My mom started playing with one of my curls.

"Your absolutely right, but he's my best friend and deserves happiness," they were confusing me. I didn't know what the hell they were talking about. I got up and threw open my window letting the strong November wind blow through. This was my version of life – crouching on my window seal, jumping through, and running into the forest – being free and wild.

"Your confusing the hell out of me so I'm going to meet Jake, love you!" Then I jumped.


	2. Decoy!

(Please review and I hope you like it! The next one is coming sooner or later! This chapter probably will be shorter than the last one!)

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight or any of the characters then why would I be writing a Fan Fiction?

(Nessie's Point of View)

I started running through the forest to get to the clearing in the woods behind my Grandpa Swan's house. I was flying as leaves and twigs crunched under my feat. In this clearing was one tree – right in the middle. It stood tall and proud – and it was my favorite place to think. I would always climb up into it and sit on the highest branch for hours! Once the tree was in my sights – so was Jacob. He looked good – like he belonged here in the woods. The wind blowing his long hair and the sun coming through the leaves making his dark, tan skin seem _brighter_ – but these were dangerous thoughts. I used to have a thing for Jacob, sad but true. I finally convinced myself the affection could only go one way, so ever since I've been trying to forget about him – in that way. But it was hard to _not _think about him that way! Jacob Black was actually quite beautiful. I got right into the suns reach when he noticed me. The sun started bouncing off my pale skin making it sparkle – not as much as a full blooded Vampire – but enough that some one would notice the difference between me and a human. I could and did go out into the sun – in public – but not often. Humans didn't get suspicious when they saw me; well they didn't get _to _suspicious when they saw me.

"Nessie, you are…" He trailed off shaking his head. When he did this it drove me crazy.

"What? What am I?"

"Stunning," he smiled as he said this and my heart started beating faster. _No! Nessie Cullen STOP IT! _I silently commanded myself. _He see's you as a friend – a little sister – nothing more! Stop! You can't fall for him – not again._

"But of course!" He rolled his eyes knowing what was coming. I knew I was beautiful after all I was half Vampire, but I didn't bask in it. I was actually so tired of hearing it, that I hated when people told me. Just not my family or Jacob, I joked when they called me beautiful (or stunning.) I couldn't resist loving it anytime Jacob called me beautiful though. I was just like a school girl with a crush. "HA! Just kidding!" I went on making him crack up laughing.

"You really are."

"Yea being a Vampire will do that to you! Well _half _Vampire." I hated that I was a half Vampire. I mean it had its perks, don't get me wrong! But I was the freakiest freak of all, a pure mutant! I was a freak – and dangerous – around humans. While around Vampires I was a freak and at any moment they could suck my blood, wonderful. My blood wouldn't taste as good to Vampires, more along the lines of the blood of some one dying. Dying with an illness that is.

"You're prettier than any vampire I've ever met!" He said with certainty.

"No," I said shaking my head. "You're wrong. Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, and Mom are all prettier! And those are just some of the Vampires that are prettier! I'm a freak." He ignored the last part as he always does, because he couldn't deny it.

"No," He said laughing. "God no! You're prettier than all, and any of them – besides Rose – will tell you that!"

"I'm only _half _Vampire! So logic says I'm only half as pretty!"

"Logic Smogic," He mumbled. "No, that's why you're prettier! Because you have the best parts of being human yet still the best part of being Vampire!" He ran his fingers across my cheek and I blushed as much as I could, seeing how I'm _half _Vampire. "Like that, see it enhances you beauty. As for you family; Rose is a stone cold bitch. Way too perfect to! You're prettier because you're more approachable, you don't look like if some one gets close to you you'll kill them. Alice is for one too short! And for too looks like a deranged pixie! As for your mom, you look _so _much like her," He shrugged and I thought he was going to stop there. I couldn't blame him, I did look like my mom, but I looked like my dad too! "You have her good parts, like her eyes. But then you have your dad's good parts too, like the hair," Then he ran his hand over my hair messing it up and I growled at him. "You are the prettiest creature alive Renesmee Cullen!" He screamed and we both started cracking up laughing.

"Whatever Jake! You always make me feel better! You know when I was younger I used to wish you were my brother."

"Your _brother?_" He way eyeing me like I had two heads and it made me laugh. I saw worry on his face and I wasn't sure why. "Why would _you _want _me _to be your _brother?_"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, it really isn't!" He had a worried tone to his voice to, and I wondered why.

"Well, so I would have some tie to you! So you would have a reason to _always _be in my life!" This made him smile.

"Renesmee Cullen, you couldn't possibly have a stronger tie to me! And I will _always _be in your life – whether you want me or not!"

"Jake, I'm moving!" I looked away from him and let the tears run down my face. I wasn't ready for this goodbye.

"Nessie! I'm coming with you!" He grinned his giant irresistible grin and I stopped crying.

"You're kidding?" I couldn't believe it!

"Nope!" I jumped into his arms and he swung me round and round. When he stopped, I had one question to ask.

"The pack?" I was very vague but he knew what I was talking about.

"Oh they can live with out me."

"I can't fathom how anybody could," He smiled at this. "But Jacob?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Why? Why are you coming?"

"You don't want me?" He was joking and something else…stalling. Then I remembered, he had to tell me something.

"Jake, of course I do. But again I'll ask _why!_"

"That's what I needed to talk to you about. Um, Renesmee the first time I, uh, saw you, I uh…" He got cut off because of the pack. It was Seth who spoke for the pack, because he was the only on whom ever _fully _accepted me besides Jake. Actually Seth was on of my best friends!

"Nessie, were here to say that we'll miss you! And Jake of course!" Heads nodded in agreement.

"I'll miss you guys too! You especially Seth!" Then I ran and hugged him. All our heads turned to the house when we heard a door shut and a faint "Nessie, it's time."

"I have to go you guys! Jake tell me later!" Then I ran to the house to break my grandfather's heart.

(I hoped you guys enjoyed this! Please review! It motivates me to write more! I might get another chapter out faster if I'm motivated by at least one person! (Hint, hint!) I'll post another one by the latest next week! Earliest _might _be tomarrow!)


	3. The middle!

(Hey! I wanted to say thank you to my one reviewer! So thanks Ria M Write and Twilighter80! This is the third chapter, so get ready!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight – never will! Sad isn't it?

I ran (vampire speed,) up next to my parents. It was sunny outside so it was very risky (too risky in my opinion,) for us to be outside, but this was our last day to say goodbye. My parents were both wearing dark hoodies pulled tight around their face, while I was just in a T-Shirt, stupid. They looked at me and smiled.

"Yea I know! I'm stupid, I forgot my hoodie! Can we please get in the house! I look like I took a bath in glitter! And so _not _in a good way!" This caused them to laugh at me. Great, even my parents laugh at me! I guess my dad read my mind because his face suddenly got serious.

"We're not laughing at you darling, we're not even laughing at the situation! It was very carless for you to not wear your hoodie on a day where the sun would be out!" We were just standing in front of my parents silver Volvo (that was more than twelve years old; they had newer cars but drove the older cars around town."

"They why are you laughing! And smiling!" I was getting aggravated.

"Because Nessie were happy!" My mother answered my question. "Our strange relationship brought you around! Our perfect, beautiful daughter, who _can _go out into the sun. Plus it really does look like you took a bath in glitter, it's amusing!" She started laughing, and obviously lifted up her shield.

"Ah, of course she will, love," He laughed. I was starting to get mad, because they were talking about me, when Grandpa Swan appeared outside his door.

"Are you guys coming in? Whach'ya doing? It's a sunny day out why are you guys wearing hoodies? And Nessie, don't you think you have a little bit too much, um, _glitter _on?" The three of us couldn't contain our laughter for long and soon we were running up to the house (human speed,) while cracking up laughing. Once we got to the house Charlie (my grandpa,) attacked my parents about taking off the ridiculous hoodies since it was an abnormally warm day outside.

"But why not Bells? I mean it's like what 76 degrees outside, that's amazing around here!" He had been at this for 2o minutes already.

"Fine dad!" She stripped off her black hoodie and threw it at Charlie. Edward (my dad,) took his off too but walked over and took Bella's (my mom,) and hung them up in a nearby closet. This was very risky seeing how the sun could shine through a window at any given moment – exposing up – but for some reason Charlie wouldn't drop it.

"See now was that so hard?" He looked smug, but was also closely examining our exposed skin. I was starting to freak out! Does he know what we are? Edward shook his head no at me, obviously answering that thought. My own grandfather was pissing me off; I had quite a large temper so that shouldn't have surprised me.

"No just kind of pointless!" I said in a raised tone that shocked everyone but Edward, he must have known what I was about to do.

"Renesmee Cullen! Do _not _speak to your grandfather like that!" My mother yelled at me, she wasn't mad though, I could tell. I mumbled "I'm sorry," even though I wasn't, at all.

"Oh its, um, ok Nessie…" Charlie trailed off. He looked shocked that I went off on him. We sat just hanging out in the living room, and it seemed nothing was going to go wrong. We were wrong. Bella decided she needed to "use the bathroom" (to look human,) and got up and left. Edward went in the kitchen to get something or another so it was just me and Charlie.

"Hey, Ness?"

"Yea?"

"Can you run out to the mail box and get the mail?"

"Um, sure?" I said it like a question. This was new, he never asked me to do this before.

"Thank you dear. You know while in here you don't look like your wearing _any _glitter!" Oh god! He noticed!

"Hmm," was all I could muster? I went to the closet and got my mothers hoodie and whipped it on, then I ran (human speed,) to get the mail. When I got back in to the house I heard yelling.

"Dad! What are you doing?"

"I _need_ to know! Don't hold back! I know Jacob is some kind of monster but what _are _you! What did _he _turn you into! And what _is _my granddaughter?" Then I got into the living room and saw the blinds pulled wide open and my parents sparkling. OH CRAP! Bella was trying to get to Charlie but he was backing away from her – in fear.

"You _said _you didn't want specifics!" Bella yelled at him backing up herself – into Edwards waiting arms.

"Get _away _from my daughter!" He shrieked at Edward. I couldn't help it – I burst out in hysterics. They all just turned to stare, shocked at my reaction – and my presence. That made me laugh even more. I threw off the hoodie and noted how my grandfather inched back taking in _my _skin. I ran over to Charlie, lifted him up, and spun him around. He looked shocked but I figured since we were already out in the open – now.

"Grandpa, did you seriously tell my _father _to stay away from my _mother?_" He nodded, looking down at the carpet. "HA! That's hilarious! A crow bar couldn't keep them apart! I've heard the stories – _you _should know that as good as anyone else. Maybe even better than anyone else!" Edward and Bella were smiling but Charlie was just starring. I ran over to my parents expecting arms, and I heard a howl in the woods. Bella smiled – while Edward frowned.

"Jacob misses you, Renesmee," My mother said matter of factly while beaming. I wondered what was up with her being so happy. Edward muttered (barely audible,) "remember he didn't tell her." I frowned – that damn secret! Charlie was starring at us. My father spoke first.

"Do you want to know the truth Charlie?" Edward was starring Charlie straight in the eyes and Charlie looked away.

"No, but I need to know."

"Details?" This time it was my mother who asked.

"As many that you _have _to share."

"Ok then," Bella said and we sat down and told him the whole story. About Bella falling in love with Edward when she was still human and _knowing _that he was a Vampire. When we said Vampire he shook his head and declared us crazy, so we had to prove it to him but demonstrating out super speed and strength. Then he backed away from us and we had to explain to him about being "vegetarians." We decided to skip all the Vampire attacks on Bella's life, just briefly explaining that's where she got her scar on her hand from. We also had to tell Charlie why Edward felt it necessary to leave Bella. We told him about Bella wanting to be a Vampire to be with Edward and Charlie gasped slightly. We told him about me being half Vampire half human and Charlie eyed me strangely. We then told him about the Volturi and about havening to be carful about not letting anyone know he knew about Vampires. Then finally we told him we were leaving tomorrow – bright and early.

"No! You can't leave!"

"We have to daddy! I'm surprised you even want us with you now that you know!" Bella said while giggling nervously.

"Your still my little girl even though _he _turned you into a monster." Charlie was glaring at Edward.

"Well, remember it _was _my choice! I begged to be turned! _He_ didn't want me to be turned! But it's _all _I wanted! I didn't care about the consequences! I wanted to be with _him_ the rest of my life – or well existence!"

"Bells you were naive! He took advantage of that! Now look at you! You're a monster and because of what _he _was – so is your daughter!" They were in a yelling fight by now. I needed to stop it.

"I'm only half monster thank you very much! And it's what mom wanted! Her bed and she's lying in it, and I'm pretty glad she is! My father did not manipulate my mother! He left for heaven's sake – just to keep her safe!" I ran (Vampire speed,) out the door and into the woods – to the clearing. I looked for Jake but he wasn't there. I ran up the tree I mentioned earlier and went to the highest branch. I crawled up on it – in a ball. I started crying. _My own grandfather won't except me! It doesn't matter to him that I'm only half Vampire; I'm still a monster to him! And the nerve he has to blame it on my father! I wouldn't be __**me **__if my mother didn't marry my father! But would he really care if I wasn't me – as long as I'm not a monster! I'm probably even worst than an actual Vampire! I'm a sick mutant! _I let my thoughts consume me and I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to an annoying ringing sound – my phone. I slid it open and saw the caller ID – Jacob Black. Oh great. I answered it.

"Before you ask Jake I'm in the clearing – _my _clearing. No, I don't want you to come. And yes I'm absolutely perfect." I know he would know I was lying. He just knew me that well. Yes I was in the clearing. But I _did _want him to come, and I'm a mess right now. He _couldn't _come though – he wouldn't understand why I was crying either that or he would understand too well and I would fall even more in love with him. _Love? _No, I wasn't in _love _with Jake, was I? He interrupted my thoughts.

"For one, why are you in the clearing? For two, fine I won't come. And for three, your lying."

"I felt like being in the clearing, thank you for understanding, and no I'm not!"

"What ever Renesmee, but your lying. I can read you like a book!"

"Yea maybe a book with pages ripped out." I mumbled. He was about to answer but I cut him off. "I gotta go Jake!" Then I hung up. I looked at the time. It was 9:46, wow I slept long. I decided to run home, I needed to go to bed soon anyways. Well within four hours. I got to the house and ran in to see how the rest of the meeting with Charlie went, but they weren't home. I wondered what happened to them until I stumbled upon a note in Bella's hand writing.

_Dear Renesmee, _

_We hope you ok, but we decided to give you time to cool off. Me and your father are having some alone time. Please get to bed by 1:00 because we __**will **__be back by 1:15. If your not in bed – your grounded! Everything went fine with Charlie – we'll fill you in later. I love you my darling daughter._

_Love you more than life itself,_

_Your mother and father._

I decided to go on a run. I just ran around not even paying attention to where I went – until I heard voices. I automatically stopped after that and looked where I was. I dangerously close to my parent's meadow. _Oh god my parents are probably having sex! GREAT! _But then I listened closer and heard them talking – _actually _talking. Like having a discussion! I took a chance and walked a little closer – thanking god that when I saw them they weren't doing more than holding hands. I easdropped on their discussion realizing they probably knew I was listening.

"Love I love you so much. I'm happy you let me manipulate you, as your father said." Edward chuckled then and Bella started cracking up laughing.

"Don't listen to anything my father said!" Then she waited a few seconds and Edward started full out laughing. "You too Ness!" _Oh crap!_ I was about to run off and turned around when I felt too hands on my shoulders.

"Don't even think about it young lady!" Edward scolded me.

"Think about what daddy?" I asked innocently. I forgot for a moment that he could read my thoughts and tried to play innocent.

"Renesmee Cullen I can read your mind. I knew you were about to run away!"

"Oh yea, well I didn't know you guys were here…at first." That made both of them crack up laughing, and me smile.

"Yes dear but then you figured it out and decided to ease drop. What do you have to say for yourself?" Bella asked.

"Um, sorry?"

"Ok so what's up?"

"Um nothing. I was just going for a run, but now I'm done. Clearly. So I'm gonna go home, listen to some music, and go to bed. You guys don't have to come home early on my behalf."

"Oh no were coming home at 1:15 to check on you. But then were coming back out. I _will _know if your asleep or not though." Edward said.

"I know dad!" Then I ran off. I didn't want to move but I really couldn't wait to see my family again. I couldn't wait to see my loving grandmother Esme, my loving and caring grandfather Carlisle, My uncle Emmet who is a total goof ball, my superficial but strangely nice (to me,) Aunt Rose, my quiet uncle Jasper, and my favorite of them all, my crazy, hyper, clothes obsessed Aunt Alice. Alice was the best friend I never had. She did all the things with me a best friend would do. I mean so did my mother but Alice did things my mother wouldn't do. Like shopping, I _love _to shop! My mother – not so much. But Alice, she loves to shop too! A little more than me, but still. I went over to my bed and sat on it. I looked at the clock 10:51. I didn't want to go to bed yet, it was too early.

So I walked over to my book shelf figuring I would just read a book. I liked _some _of the classics, but not many. I wasn't like my mother in that way. I skimmed my shelf and didn't see any of my books that interested me. So I went to my desk, picked up my I pod, and plugged it into it's speaker. I skimmed the songs until I found one I liked and I set it to play. Then I changed into my pajamas and jumped on my bed, covering myself with my blanket. The whole laying on the bed thing didn't work out too good as I should have figured.

"_Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head you fell left out_

_Or looked down on_

_Just try your best, try everything you can_

_And don't you worry what they tell themselves_

_When your away!"_

I jumped up and started dancing and singing to this next part.

"_It just takes some time, little girl in the middle of the ride (over and over)_

_Everything, everything will be just fine (over and over,) everything, everything it'll be alright (alright!)"_

I went back over to my bed – deciding to calm down. I refused to let myself get back up again and just listened to the song – bobbing my head a long. I went through multiple songs that I liked until I got to one that made my want to get up and dance again. _Decoy _by _Paramour. _But I restrained myself again (I'm really quite a hyper person,) and after five more songs I fell asleep with my music playing.

_(This took me a little while to write. But I finally got it! YAY! I'm sorry but I had to include the dancing in her bedroom parts in because HELLO she's a teenage girl! Of course she's going to dance around her bedroom to random music! I hope you guys like it! By next Sunday I should have another chapter up! Remember: Flaming is aloud and encouraged! But so are nice reviews! I have idea's in my mind about what's gonna happen next. Lets just say a lot of drama is going to happen like what if Jacob stalls telling Renesmee about the imprinting and she goes on a date? Or if Renesmee knows that Jake imprinted on her but then she finds out he used to have a thing for her mom…what would happen then? Ideas, Ideas, Ideas! Tell me your ideas too! BYE!)_


	4. A plea from a cat named Virtue!

**(Time for another chapter everyone! YAY! This should be interesting…well not really. They have to get settled at their new home in this chapter and I think I'll just go from the ride there (briefly,) to her first day at school, but I might go farther! Or I might stop before her day at school. I think I'll do that. I found out this chapter will be very interesting! I have a lot of Renesmee/Jacob banter in here! My favorite line is "Jacob's cat's a virgin?" That's one thing to look forward to! I got inspired by Geometry Class (which I AM failing much to my parent's disappointment!) So thanks to my reviewers! I have some more! YAY! Ria M write, Twilighter80, Hanna Smith, Shadow Brawler2000, and XxxDarkxMaidenxxX! Thank you!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful thing that is Twilight!**

I woke up to complete silence. _Huh, my parents must have turned off my music! _I got up and changed really quick remembering we had to move soon. Bright and early. I looked at the clock, 6:23. _Wow this is bright and early! I've never up this early! Hmm, I wonder if I can go back to sleep? I am pretty tired! _I guess my parents got back from their outing last night because I heard faint barely audible foot steps running up the stairs.

"Don't even think about it!" Edward yelled at me. _Oh mind your own business! I'm tired! Some of us have to sleep you know! _He got to my room and barged in, grinning at me like an idiot.

"Oh I'm sorry daughter but we have to get going!"

"Urg! WHY? I don't wanna leave! And I'm tired!"I was whining I know but I'm not a pleasant person in the morning. Bella came up behind my dad and put her hands on his shoulders. He turned around and kissed her quickly then turned back around to me.

"Sweet heart get dressed and get your backpack ready! The moving Van came last night while you were – gone. I left a backpack with your IPod, some chips, a book, and a notebook, a change of clothes, your toothbrush, a drink, and some other stuff."Bella said. My parents liked me to eat human food as well as drink blood – I liked the blood. Now the human food was ok but not half as good as some Mountain Lion. _Yum – I could really go for some juicy Mountain Lion right now! _

"Renesmee stop thinking about food, please?" Oh I guess he read my mind.

"Sorry? So mom? What book?"

"Oh it's one of your favorites don't get worry I tried to influence you again! I myself find it pretty entertaining! Um, _The Outsiders _I think. Is that right?" I got excited! I love that book. I ran over and hugged her.

"Yeah thank you!"

"Were going to be ridding a plane most of the time and hardly driving ok?"

"That's fine with me, I still don't even care where were going."

"You're going to need to know eventually!" Bella said to me.

"Yea, yea, I know. How long until we leave?" I asked to either one of them. Edward chose to answer.

"Jacob should be here in fifteen minutes," he said bluntly. I didn't get his new annoyance with Jacob – my best friend. I mean he's always been fine with Jacob until recently. Around the time I stopped growing actually. I didn't think there was a connection – at the time.

"I gotta get dressed then! Shoo!" Bella laughed and dragged Edward out. I threw on some jeans and a T-shirt really quick (Alice would not be happy with me,) then ran down stairs to meet Jacob. Then we were off to my new home – where ever it might be.

After a long plane ride and a short car ride with my parents and Jacob we arrived at my new home. I still didn't pay any attention to where it was because to my Forks Washington will always be my home. I spent most of the plane ride asleep, and some of it listening to my IPod with Jacob. Him making fun of most of my music. One time I was listening to a song called "a plea from a cat named Virtue," and Jacob wouldn't shut up.

"Seriously Nessie?" He asked.

"What Jake?" I asked – already annoyed

"Well I mean this _song!_" He said as if that little statement explained everything.

"What about it?"

"Well I mean it's so _retarded!_ What's it even called?" Jake was seriously pissing me off. He hadn't stopped making fun of my music since I let him listen to it.

"A plea from a cat named virtue."

"A _plea _from a _cat __**named **__**VIRTUE?**_"Bella and Edward rolled their eyes from across they isle where they were seated while a bunch of other people turned to stare at this over grown boy half yelling the word virtue. If I wasn't so pissed I would have been laughing. "What the hell?" He was being so melodramatic that I just snapped. I couldn't help it anymore. I was grumpy, on a plane, and he pissed me off. I yanked my ear buds out of his ears, slapped him across the face (which I admit was pretty unnecessary,) a bunch of people turned to look at us, and Edward laughed.

"You know what Jacob? _Screw you! _I'm letting you listen to my IPod since you "accidently" packed yours in your suitcase! Which was a dipshit move by the way! Well now you can fend for yourself! And go to _hell!_" He looked shocked – as did the other passengers, while my parents were laughing – quietly. A flight attendant was making her way over to me while Jacob was trying to recover. I smiled sweetly at her and she _tried _to return one. I just had to remember I kinda just cussed _a lot _in _first class. _That was probally a hideous crime to a flight attendant.

"Miss is there a problem here?" She looked from me to Jacob and back again.

"Nope no problem just got a little frustrated. I'm sorry!" I shrugged and she looked around at the passengers who were still staring at me. "SORRY!" I called loudly at them and _most _started laughing, others just glared. She smiled at me.

"Oh well if you have another outburst were going to have to separate you too!" She was happy about the idea of that, but decided to stay civil. "And I'm sure you would hate that, wouldn't you?" She winked at me. _GOD! STOP FLIRTING YOU DAMN SLUT! _Bella laughed at her statement as did Jake but he tried to hide it. While Edward growled at her and I just stared. Jake was nudging me though – enjoying this _way _too much – and I decided to have some fun with him.

"Well no actually I would be fine with that!" I grinned and now Edward joined in on the laughter while Jacob stopped. The slutty flight attendants eyes glowed finally figuring out that Jacob and I were _not _dating. She lent in to whisper to me – not realizing both Jacob and the amazingly stunning people across the isle could hear her.

"I wouldn't be! That guy is _fine!_ Don't you think?"

"I guess…but he's more like a brother to me," I lied. Jacob would never, _could _never be like a brother to me – when I had these very unsibling like feelings for him. She walked away with a smile on her face then and I settled in to listen to my music – along, still mad at Jacob and now a little irritated at the slutty flight attendant.

The flight went very slow after that. The flight attendant (I found out her name was Crystal,) came by about 30 times per hour. It was quite ridiculous. Each time she flirted with Jacob to where it wasn't even appropriate any more (him _trying _to flirt back, just to get on my nerves,) and she treated me like her best friend. I was clearly annoyed the last time she came by – when we were clearing out of the plane – and gave Jacob her card. Which he of course accepted, being the absolute gentile men he is – yeah right. He just wanted to piss me off – and it was working. He had to know the affect he had on me – didn't he? He promised he would call her – and I rolled my eyes.

"What's the matter Renesmee?"He asked smugly.

"Could she _be _more obvious? And could _you _be more completely stupid?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Nessie?" I didn't either, but _damn it_ I was jealous, and it was painfully obvious I was.

"Renesmee. Only people who I can tolerate at the moment can call me Nessie."

"Fine Renesmee," he said – still smiling. I started walking away. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh go make out with slutty Crystal! Leave me alone! And I really do hope while you're kissing your slut and getting herpes – if you can even get herpes you stupid dog – which you don't accidentally rip out her jugular!" He was trying his hardest not to laugh at my statement – and failing. I was tugging on my arm trying to free it – but he was putting up a fight and I couldn't use all my force.

"No my dear isn't that something you would do?" I was about to loose my restraint when Edward put his arm over Jacob shoulders and spoke very softly.

"No _dog _she would just suck her blood. She wouldn't actually rip out her jugular – and I hope my _daughter _would never be making out with a slutty _Crystal_ in the first place." He made me smile and I walked to get my suit case and go to the car. Jacob tried to talk to me in the car, but I had my IPod up really loud and was pretending I didn't hear him. I noticed that it was snowing outside even though it was only November. That's when I first started to care where we were. We were riding for about 30 minutes tops when the car started to slow and my heart started to beat faster. _My family, all of them! Finally! _I couldn't wait. The car was still slowing and I saw my family running out of a gigantic black house. Completely standing out from the white all around us. The house was breath taking but my family was the only thing I was excited about. I jumped out of the moving vehicle and into my Uncle Emmett's arms.

"Uncle Em!" I yelled while he lifted me up and swung me around.

"Kiddo!" The rest of the family laughed. I forgot how much happier Emmett really made me feel. I greeted the rest of my family almost exactly the same way, and then ran up to my new bed room. It was big, ok that's not the right word. It was _huge_! The room was right across my parent's bed room. It had a bathroom to itself, and most of my stuff already unpacked. I had hardily any unpacking to do but I knew Jacob had a lot, so it surprised me when he showed up in my door way.

"I'm sorry about the IPod thing and then the Crystal thing. I didn't thing you'd get mad!" He laughed, and I just rolled my eyes at him. I didn't really understand it much myself! Why did he _always _aggravate me?

"It's fine Jacob."

"Really?" He asked obviously not thinking it was fine.

And I instantly knew that statement was true.

"Oh," he said while looking down at the ground.

"It's still annoying but I'm fine now. You just have to fend for yourself from now on!" He looked at me – confused no doubt. "You know with the music?"

"Oh yeah, wait what? I'm not aloud to listen to your music anymore?"

"Nope, at least not on my IPod. Wait, you didn't like it anyways!"

"Well teasing aside, that song about the cat named, uh…_virgin, _wasn't that bad!" I couldn't help but laugh, and once I started I couldn't stop. He was looking at me in absolute confusion so I stepped over to him and put my hand on his cheek. I showed him my memory of telling him what the song was called. How I said "a plea from a cat named virtue," not "a plea from a cat name _virgin!_" He joined me in my laughter – but he looked at little embarrassed. Oh well. "So the cat's named virtue?"That statement alone was enough to make me roll on the floor laughing if I wasn't already. I bent over and put my hands on my knees – cracking up. I nodded my head vigorously and he smiled in response.

"What did I say?"I reached up and touched his face showing him the words he said and he started laughing all over again. Then we were no longer alone. My Aunts and Uncles joined us questioning about all the laughing.

"I heard you guys were fighting?" Jasper asked either one of us. Jacob answered since I was clearly in no shape to – still bent over laughing.

"We were."

"Can you guys be any louder?" Alice asked in her musical pixie voice. I nodded my head.

"What happened my lovely niece?" Emmett asked and I laughed some more. "It was obviously quiet hysterical.

"Nothing!" Jacob answered too quickly.

"We weren't asking you _dog!_" Rose said quickly turning her attention to me. "Nessie sweetheart?"

"Jacob…Cat…Virgin!" I was able to choke out between laughs. I noticed that my parents and grandparents waked in right when I was saying that and I blushed my light blush. Then I finally started to sober up, but not for long.

"Jacob's cat's a virgin?" Emmett asked and I was off again, joined by my whole family. Bella walked over to me and grabbed my hand putting it in hers. I willingly showed her what happened and she told it to the rest of the family. I walked over to my IPod base and plugged in my IPod, then searched for a song to listen to, dismissing all of them. All I knew was that I had spend days on a plane and it was night, so I needed to get ready for bed. Everyone left except Jake, and I wondered why. I turned on the song before I turned to him. _Jessie's Girl _by _Rick Springfield!_ A classic 80's song. Jacob rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, fearful for a repeat of the plane ride. I started dancing around my room and he started laughing.

"Shut up Jacob! What do you want?"

"I wanted to…say…SORRY!" He started laughing at my dancing again and it made me laugh. "I'm sorry honey but this song! It's…wow!" I laughed at him.

"You wanna get banned from my room now Mr. Black?"

"No it's just…" He trailed off and I laughed at him.

"Oh you think that's bad – wait for this!" I smiled and evil smile and he cringed away. I started looking through my IPod until I found the perfect thing. _Straight Up _by _Paula Abdul._ "Are you ready for this?"

"I don't think so…"Then I had an idea.

"Oh your not, you know why?"

"Why?"

"You'll see!"

"Nessie you are such a teenager!" I pressed play, and when the music came on I started singing. He started laughing at me and then Bella and Edward showed up to join in at laughing at me. I stopped when the chorus was playing for the second time and stared at me.

"Keep going!" My mother encouraged me.

"Uh no, night!" I pushed all three out the door and got ready for bed. I couldn't wait to hang out with my family for the next week – but then I had to go to school.

**(Well a couple things my pets. One this chapter was mostly fluff – I'm sorry! Two it is really funny because right now the song Jacob Black came on! HA! That's perfect! Three – this chapter is dedicated to my cousin Kerra's 17****th**** birthday – which is today! AH! Happy birthday! Four – it occurred to me that I had some Bella/Jacob stuff in here. That was not intentional – I didn't know! If you see anymore tell me about it, but I found some a couple chapters ago. When Renesmee was talking about how she wished Jacob was her brother – well Bella wished the same thing! AH! But I like it being in there – it shows how Renesmee and Bella's similarities! Five – as always review!) **


	5. Straight Up!

**(New chapter loves! YAY! So I posted the last chapter before I could thank one reviewer! Oops! But no I've read her stories and she's really good! Like **_**really **_**good! So thank you InWayTooDeep! I want to say thank you to my other reviewers like always! So thank you to Ria M write, Twilighter80, Hanna Smith, Shadow Braler2000, XxxDarkxMaidenxxX, and Kathleena Cullen! YAY! Thank you! I love you all! So I wanted to say happy Valentines Day! I don't know if I'll get this out before or even on V-day but I just wanted to wish you all a happy one! I'll try to put some mushy parts in here! I already have a chapter planned out, but it won't be for a while. Sorry. Well I hope you enjoy this! This A/N will probably be as long as the chapter! Just Kidding! Enjoy loves!**

**Disclaimer: Will never own Twilight!**

I woke up the next morning completely exhilarated. I couldn't wait to spend the next week with my family! We haven't _all _been together in so long! But then I had to go to high school and pretend to be my parent's sister. Ugh. I would actually pretend to be my _father's _biological sister. My family figured since I looked more like my father I'd better pretend to be his sister. At school I'm Renesmee Cullen, nothing new. Though Bella has to claim to have a different last name, so it can be known she's "with" Edward. The story will be that me and my "brother" got adopted by the Cullen's. I finally got finished getting ready and I went down stairs to my family. Esme was in the kitchen – making me and Jacob breakfast. Carlisle was helping her. Alice was leaning over some fashion designs with Rose. While Emmett and Jasper were playing chest – Alice looking up from her designs to help him cheat. Edward was playing Bella's lullaby on the piano with her right beside him. And Jacob was – where was Jacob. Probably sleeping I decided. Just then – as I was still on the stairs – I heard faint footsteps. Before I could react Jacob ran into me on the stairs and I fell on my face with a _thump. _Of course it couldn't hurt me – but this meant war. My family now was right in front of me with questioning eyes – they didn't see what happened.

"Jacob," I said and they automatically understood.

"_Dog,_" Rose and Edward hissed at the same time. I jumped up at once and looked around for him. I couldn't find him.

"Where is he?" I asked to my family. Just then he came out with a plate of food and was grinning sheepishly at me.

"Peace offering?" He ducked his head a little when he said that and walked over to me. He reached the plate out to me stupidly because with in a matter of seconds it was going to end up on him. Edward heard that thought and swiped the plate. Everyone looked at him now – questioning why he wouldn't let me have the horrible human food they were always trying to make me eat.

"Not a smart idea Jacob. She's out for blood." My family started laughing then and I used that distraction to run (vampire speed,) over to my plate and grab an egg. No one noticed at first – but Jacob. He dashed out of the front door and my family stared after him, then they looked at me. I lifted up the egg and smiled devilishly.

"See ya!" Then I ran out the door. I stopped on our front porch and sniffed for him. The werewolf smell didn't smell horrible to me but it did have a distinct smell to me. I followed his trailed through the snow into the woods – deep into the woods. I saw a lake that wasn't frozen to my surprise and I smelled Jacob, but couldn't find him. He was close though.

"Jacob, Jake? Aw Jake I'm not going to hurt you? I dropped the egg a while ago! COME ON!" He stepped out from a bunch of trees and I ran to him – hiding the egg. I then took the egg and threw it at his shocked face.

"HA! That's what you get!" The "over easy" egg stuck to his cheek and was sliding down his face – leaving a trail of yellow yoke. I was laughing so hard I had to gasp for air.

"Oh you think that's funny Ms. Cullen? Well your in for it now," he tried to sound menacing but he was laughing now. He picked up the egg and I tried to run but he threw it and it landed in my hair – not what he meant to do. I stopped and turned around – just starring at him – discussed.

"My hair? SERIOUSLY?" He was laughing at me, so not the right reaction.

"Your acting like Aunt Blondie?" That was it, I hated when he made fun of Rose but I tolerated it because he wouldn't stop and neither would she, but right now – that _wasn't _the right thing to say.

"_Aunt Blondie_? I happen to love _Aunt Blondie_! It's _not _a bad thing if I act like _Aunt Blondie!_ DOG!" I hissed at him, but he was still laughing so I lunged at him. I knocked us both on the ground – me on top of him. I took the egg off of my hand and smashed in onto his forehead. Then Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Rose ran into the woods. They noted our positioning which was still me on top of Jacob and their emotions changed. Emmett's face look shocked, amused, and still a little big mad. Edward and Rose were completely pissed off. While Bella was completely embarrassed. I jumped off of Jacob and brushed myself of – knowing what they were thinking. But how could they be? Jacob and I were just friends, they _had _to know that. Right? But it felt good to be that close to – _stop it your __**dad **__might be listening! _

"What is going on?" Edward asked – glaring at Jacob who was starring at the ground – egg still on his face. I laughed.

"Not what you think dad! Note the egg!" I laughed some more. Jacob turned to look at me while the rest of them were looking at Jacob. Edward laughed out of relief, Emmett laughed because it was funny that Jacob had an egg on his forehead, Bella smiled at us, while Rose was glaring at Jacob and the egg. I really did love _Aunt Blondie._

"What's with the egg Nessie? It looks like it's been through a war!" Bella asked obviously confused. _Oh I didn't explain that did I?_

"I threw it at him; he was an _ass _and got it in my hair! Then made a rude comment, so I decided to channel _Aunt Blondie!_" Jacob glared at me – betrayal obvious on his face. Oops, he was going to get it from Rose. HA! Every one but Rose and Jacob were shaking with laughter – including me. Rose was still starring at Jacob but then she turned to me and smiled.

"Aw, you slammed an egg into his head for me?" She was laughing and smiling now and I looked up at Jacob and he was smiling too – egg gone.

"Yea and he got it in my hair!" I bent my head down and showed the yoke.

"Ew! Stupid dog! We'll have to get you cleaned up, come on!" Rose said amusement still in her eyes but not as evident now that she saw my hair defiled. Wow I really was like her. Then a thought occurred to me.

"What are you guys doing? Like why are you here?" I looked at them – all of them sober now. No body said anything.

"Why?"

"Well um…we were trying to make sure…um you didn't kill Jacob." Bella lied, and I laughed.

"Lies," I simply said.

"No Renesmee that's part of it! It's just your father wanted to make sure wolf boy didn't make a move on you. And it looked like it! We'll no it looked like you attacked him!" Emmett said. I couldn't believe him!

"UNCLE EM!" Everyone was glaring at him now, while he was laughing. "Egg." I pointed to the egg on the forest floor.

"I know it just looked like it!"

"You know dad trust might be good! Me and Jacob aren't even like that! Not at all!" It stung me a little bit to say that and I could have sworn I saw Jacob flinch.

"I know I'm sorry." Rose was starring at Jacob in disgust now but she turned to look at me. Before she said anything my mother intervened.

"Are you coming with us to get – _descent, _or are you going to hang out with Jake some more?" I shot her an appreciative glance; I could only imagine what Rose was going to say.

"I'm coming," I started to walk away but Jake grabbed my hand – pulling me back. Everyone turned to look at us. "What Jake?"

"Can I talk to you? I still have something to tell you, remember?" He looked down at the ground – looking embarrassed.

"Sure Jake." Every one ran away. He waited a few minutes – collecting him self.

"You remember when I told you everything about werewolf's right?" _What did this have to do with everything? _

"Yeah."

"Remember about imprinting?"

"Yea Jake I do, but what does this have to do with anything? Did you finally imprint on some one?" His eyes seemed to glisten when I asked the question but then he stiffened. He growled and threw me behind him – looking out at the stream. "Jake what-"I got cut off when I smelled what he did. A vampire – and not one from our family. "Oh god!" He turned to look at me then – I put my arms around his waist – cowarding. I was honestly afraid it was the Volturri.

"Renesmee, I don't think it's them. They would send more, I think." He surprised me; he always knew what I was thinking. Then five vampires walked out of the trees and right in front of the steam – on the opposite side of us.

"Hmm, what's this? A were wolf and a…human?" Said a beautiful female vampire. She was about 5'6, had long perfectly wavy blond hair, full lips, and _golden _eyes. Another "vegetarian" vampire. There was a tall male vampire with his arm around her – her mate. He made dark brown short hair and also golden eyes. There was another couple. The female had dark red hair, was about 5'11 and also had the golden eyes. _Her _mate had shoulder length blond hair, was as tall as her (too short if you ask me,) and had the golden hair. The last vampire was a tall male (6'3) with short curly hair and orange-ish eyes. _Probably a newborn._ I touched Jacob discreetly showing him the eyes and he stiffened. I went through this all in mere seconds and they were still confused about what I was. Ha! I'm no human!

"Half," I said curtly and understanding washed over their faces. I let go of Jacob and started to walk over to shake the vampire's hands but when I got in front of Jake he grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at me. I started laughing a little bit. But it was sweet – he was honestly concerned about me.

"Relax Jake!" Then I ripped my hand out of his and ran over to the edge of my side of the stream. I reached my hand out and they just starred at me. I cocked my head as if daring them to shake my hand and the tall red head ran over – having to break away from her mate like I had to break away from Jacob. _I wonder how that looks to them. _The red head grabbed my hand and shook it quickly but after she was done still kept a hold of it. I figured she was waiting for me to talk.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen – the half breed," I added with a laugh and she laughed too. "And this is my friend Jacob Black – the werewolf." She nodded her head and then picked up my hand to her face. Jacob growled from behind me and her mate was glaring at Jacob – worrying about his mate. I turned knowing what the red head was doing and addressed Jacob. "Cool it Jake! She's just smelling my hand! Geez!" He stiffened and looked at me with questioning eyes as if saying _"Why the hell is that leech smelling your hand?"_ I just shook my head and turned back to the red head.

"Thanks Rick was about to rip his head off," she smiled at me and dropped my hand. I figured Rick was her mate but I wasn't sure.

"Your mate?"

"Oh yes! I forgot to introduce myself didn't I?" I nodded and she smiled apologetically. "Well I'm Lauren, that's Rick – my mate. There's Taylor and Sam, they're mates!" when she said his name my mind went back to the wolf pack. "And then – all alone there's Dylan. He's a new born if you noticed the eyes; he's trying to feed off of animals – like my family does. It might sound strange to you but it's what we do!" She shrugged. It really didn't sound strange to me, because it's what my family does. I forgot another Vampire couldn't tell because my eyes were dark brown – like my mother's were before she became a vampire. I laughed and they all stared at me. "That's not usually the reaction we get.

"Oh, sorry! But you can't tell that I do the same. Well I can also eat food but blood taste _so _much better!" She smiled at me – understanding. "Yea me and _my _family feed off of animals also! Actually – we just moved up here! Yea and I noticed the eyes! Thanks for telling us – Jacob was scarred he fed off of humans and was going to eat me! He doesn't realize I probably wouldn't taste that good – and _would _put up a fight!" Her whole family laughed and I turned around and winked at Jacob. Her family walked up next to her and I turned around and held my hand out for Jacob to come up, but he wouldn't. I shrugged – portending it didn't bother me and before I knew it he was behind me. "They don't bite Jake! _And _you would probably taste worst then _I_ would!" I smiled at him and he just shook his head.

"So do you have a big family?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, there's my mother and father. My two aunts and my two uncles. And my grandmother and grandfather. So eight excluding me and Jake!" They nodded.

"Are they all vampires?" Taylor asked – she's obviously not that bright, but I got what she was asking. She wanted to know about the human half of me. I laughed.

"Yes – now. My mother got turned shortly after my birth." They all nodded, and then Rick spoke up.

"The werewolves are our enemies. What are your connections to them?" That pissed me off, I knew he was trying to be polite and ask if I was dating Jake but it still pissed me off. My face fell and Rick took an instinctive step backwards.

"Oh you mean am I shaking up with Jake here?" All of them laughed and even Jacob did, but Rick looked uncomfortable when he realized I was going to make him answer.

"Well, um, I wouldn't put it like that…but yes." He looked down at the ground.

"No, me and Jake are _just _friends! I do not have romantic affiliations with any other werewolf either! Or any humans, vampires, pixies, or any other creatures you can think of!" I smiled at them then. I changed the subject quickly. "You know sometime you should come up to the house sometime and meat my family! I bet you guys would get along with them! Especially _Aunt Blondie _if your not taking a liking to Jakie here!" I turned and stared at Jake and he glared back down at me.

"I told you I'm sorry about that! But I thought you got over me making fun of her? Since she _does _do the same to me!"

"Well I've never liked it for one, and for to YOU THREW AN EGG AT MY _HEAD_!"

"You threw one at me first, remember?" I was glaring at him now and he was smirking – thinking he won. He was wrong.

"You _pushed _me down the stairs!"

"I was hungry!"

"Of course you were," I mumbled and he smiled at me. Dylan cleared his throat – demanding attention and I suddenly felt embarrassed that I tuned them out like that. "Sorry," I shrugged. They all started laughing.

"Nessie we should get back," Jake told me and I was shocked.

"Why?"

"Well we've never ate, I'm _starving _because _I _don't have blood to tie me over, and oh yea you still have yoke in your hair!" He started laughing and my hand flew to my hair, feeling the sticky yellow substance.

"_Yoke _in your _hair?_" Lauren said – clearly discussed.

"Disgusting isn't it?" They all nodded their heads – still laughing. "I'm gonna go get this outta my hair! You guys really should stop bye!" They all said bye to me but the one that stuck out to me was Dylan's. He was treating Jacob like an enemy and I didn't get it.

"Bye Renesmee!" Dylan called cheerfully.

"Bye!" Jake was pulling on my arm – trying to get me to leave, so I was laughing.

"Jacob," Dylan said in a sour tone. Jake turned and looked at him with a hateful expression which Dylan returned.

"Dylan," Jacob said with the same sour tone.

"Lighten up you two!" I scolded them and then ran off.

They stopped by the house the next day. Everything went great and we made friends – quick. I was finally looking forward to school. Hell, I was finally looking forward to _life _in this town. _Wait where are we? _I remember asking myself. So I caught up to my mother after our new friends left.

"Mom where are we?"

"Finally taking an interest are were?" I blushed.

"Yes."

"Ruby, Alaska." Hmm, no wonder it's so cold.

**(Dude I had fun doing that! Well happy Valentines Day! YAY! I gotta go eat so this is gonna be short…REVIEW!)**


	6. MMM bop!

**(Do you guys know that I love you? You make this so awesome for me! I mean not only is the writing getting funner but you guys are **_**making **_**it that way! You all are amazing and if anyone ever tells you otherwise then their dipshits! Well I posted two chapters close together and I got two new reviewers…WHO REVIEWED ON BOTH! I love you! I had some one wish my cousin a happy birthday! **_**That**_** was amazing! I can't wait to tell her! I also had someone ask if my story would be their Valentine! HA! I couldn't stop laughing for five minutes! Like I said: AMAZING! So as a reward you guys are getting a chapter sooner! ENJOY! AND REVIEW! My reviewers: Ria M write, Twilighter80, Hanna Smith, Shadow Braler2000, XxxDarkxMaidenxxX, Kathleena Cullen, liljenrocks, and last but by no stretch of the imagination least, -luvvvzTWILIGHT! Love you all!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! But I wish I did!**

The school less week passed pretty quickly. Laurens family of vampires (neither of us would use the word coven because it didn't begin to explain the bond we all had,) visited about three times in that week and I found out how very much I liked them all. I was beginning to be friends with all five of them. Jacob on the other had, was not. They visited the last time on Saturday and as soon as they were out of hearing range Jacob started in on me.

"How can you even like them Ness?"

"Their nice Jake!" I felt the lie as soon as I said it. They were nice – to me. They were nice to every one in my family – but Jacob. It really pissed me off too – I wasn't like Catherine from _Wuthering Heights._ I flashed back to talking with Dylan while Jacob was rummaging the kitchen and we were outside – away from hearing range.

"_How can you stand that __**dog?**__" I stopped walking and stiffened. "Renesmee are you ok?"_

"_Watch it mister – he's my best friend!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he is! And there is __**nothing **__– I repeat __**nothing! **__Wrong with being a werewolf! Do you hear me?" He nodded his head._

"_I don't get you! He's our enemy! His kind is naturally our enemy! Don't you get that?" He was really pissing me off, because he was treating me like a child._

"_No I don't get that! He's __**your **__enemy! He's __**obviously **__not __**my **__families! And I'd appreciate it if you didn't voice you opinion about him! Because your opinion is vapid and shallow! You don't even know him! You could have easily judged me like that and not like me! If you were going by what I was – a half breed – a mutt! I'm obviously more like Jacob then I am like you!" I feared he knew why I was being so protective of Jacob – because I was in love with him. __**NO! You are not Renesmee Cullen! Stop it! You just like him – a lot.**_

"_Ok Renesmee! Fine – I'll drop it!" He looked angry at me – oops!_

"_Thank you," I whispered and he just nodded._

Jacob put his hands on my shoulders and jarred me back to present time. I hoped I didn't miss anything.

"Did you hear me?" He looked like he already knew the answer. Poor Jacob! Damn me and my small attention span!

"No, sorry Jake," I admitted and shrugged. I really did feel sorry. He sighed.

"It's ok; I should expect it by now!" He smiled down at me and I felt better. I shook my head at him.

"You should! So what were you saying? I _really _want to know! Last thing I remember was me saying that they're nice! Which they are!" He was still starring in my eyes – right in front of me.

"They _are _nice – to you! To you vampires – and mutts!" He said – teasing me.

"Watch it _dog!_ You're a mutt too!"

"Is that how you're more like me then – _him?_" Then it hit me – he _did_ hear mine and Dylan's conversation! That's why he's so much sourer to them now! _Shit!_

"Your shouldn't ease drop Jake. Someday you might hear something you don't want to." _Or something __**I **__don't want you to hear! _I added in my head.

"Thank you Nessie," he said as he let go of my shoulder and we started walking again – side by side. We were just aimlessly walking around the house but I led us outside – into the woods.

"For what exactly?"

"Standing up for me, and for not dropping me as soon as you have a chance at friends who aren't you family and yet are still – your kind. For more than that really. For existing, for being my friend in the first place, for everything you ever do." I was swooning. I needed to stop kidding myself; I needed to admit it to myself at the least. Ok I'll do it now. _I do love Jacob Black! I'm in love with the idiotic, retarded, asshole, werewolf, dog, mutt that is Jacob Black. The very frustrating Jacob Black. _That was easier to admit then I thought it would be. But then again I've been falling in love with him for years and I could just now admit it. I smiled at him.

"My pleasure, really. And of course I would stand up for you – I'm not Catherine." He was confused, but then he understood at once.

"I thought you didn't like that book!"

"I never said that! I said I don't like parts! I'm not in love with it like Bella is! But I don't not like it! I don't like the ending, I don't like that Heathcliff goes on living, and many more things! But I do like the book! God! Pay attention!" He was laughing at me by now. I reached into the pocket of my skinny jeans and pulled out my IPod. He stared at me skeptically.

"You brought your IPod on a walk with me?"

"Yea, what's your point?" He shook his head at me – dismissing the whole conversation.

"Can I listen?"

"What's the point – you can hear from there! _And_ I'm sticking to my new no IPod for Jacob rule!" I put one ear bud in and left the other one hanging out. _Positivity _by _Ashley Tisdale _came on and he rolled his eyes.

"You listen to the weirdest things!"

"Just wait," I started sorting through my songs with one in mind. I thought it applied to us, so I wanted him to hear it. I turned the song on and he just stared at me. It was MMMbop by Hanson (liljenrocks told me too!) When the song came on I waited through the Oh's and then started singing to him. I stopped and stroked his cheek and I sang to him.

"You have so many relationships in this life,  
but only one or two will last.  
You go through all the pain and strife,  
then you turn your back and they're gone so fast.

Oh yeah. And they're gone so fast. Yeah

oh, so hold on to the ones who really care,  
in the end they'll be the only ones there.  
When you get old and start losing your hair,  
Can you tell me who will still care?  
Can you tell me who will still care?

Oh, oh yeah, yeah!"

He knew what I was saying by singing this to him. That I knew he would always be there for me – and that I would always be there for him. He lifted up my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you," He murmured – eyes on my hand. I was getting ready for the strange part though – I hopped he was. It started as soon as I was done singing the "oh, oh yeah, yeah!"

"MMMbop tick a ta ba do ba  
dubi da ba do ba  
tick a ta ba doo  
yeah eh yeah  
MMMbop tick a ta ba do ba  
dubi da ba do ba  
tick a ta ba doo  
yeah eh yeah

said Oh yeah, in an MMMBop they're gone. Yeah.  
yeah eh yeah!"

He just stared at me and I started laughing.

"It's a good song!" I defended. He just shook his head and started laughing himself.

"I never said it wasn't." I put my IPod away real quick and turned to look at his confused expression.

"Wanna race?" His eyes brightened up as soon as I said that. I knew in that instant that he wouldn't let me win – _this _time. Yes he has cheated in my favor many of times. We raced and of course just like I figured – he didn't let me win. I lost! I mean don't get me wrong I'm fast but Jake is just faster. Still can't beat my father though! I smiled at that thought. The next day went by quickly and then it was time for school. I dressed in what I and Alice picked out earlier this week – brand new. We also picked something out for my mother – since she refused to come. Ah, my shopping impaired mother how I loved her. I wore a short black mini skirt that had silver studs up each side with white tights under them. I wore short black boots with heels. For the shirt it was a tight black and white long sleeved sweater that was a little low cut. It wasn't bad though – it was perfect. _Something to ketch Jacob's eye…_I had to stop my thought. Jacob and I would never be anything besides friends. He would imprint on some lucky girl and I would always morn over what we could have been if he wasn't a werewolf. I did nothing to my already curly golden hair and applied a small amount of makeup that I didn't need.

"Hey are you all ready?" I walked down the stairs to my family – waiting for me.

"Just waiting on you niece, you look nice. What took you so long though?" Hmm, I'm not going into it.

"Forget it Emmett, you don't wanna know are her words," Edward said and I realized how much I really did love my dad's talent. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you dad, I was just thinking though," I whispered into his ear and he nodded his head.

"I know, trust me I know. I wish you and that boy would just get some things straight though," Oh, he was listening in on my thoughts. So he knew I was in love with Jacob Black. He nodded – answering my thoughts. Just then Jacob walked down the stairs. Hmm, I didn't notice he wasn't here. Edward walked over to him to talk. I listened hard even though everyone else was headed out to the cars. I was the last one (besides them of course,) out the door. I heard some of there conversation before I left though.

"Talk to my daughter soon," Edward said.

"Why?"

"She _deserves _to know!" Then I had to get into the new truck we got Emmett. We took two cars, the truck and the old Volvo. I was with Rose, Emmett, and Alice. I wondered why she wasn't riding with Jasper.

"Alice?" She turned to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you riding with Jasper?" She stiffened. "Just tell me!"

"Your parents wanted to talk to Jacob alone, and wanted Jaspers ability," she shook her head as she said this. We were pulling into the small schools parking lot. Ruby, Alaska was a very small town. Almost smaller than Forks…I cut off the comparisons. I shouldn't be doing that, it won't end well.

"What did that boy do this time?"

"You mean what did he _not _do?" Rose mumbled – to herself. I didn't have time to question her though. We had to go to school now. Everyone stared at us as we walked into the school building. I was envious of my family – while their beauty wouldn't go unnoticed they wouldn't get ask out or hit on. They were taken, paired up. Me and Jacob though. _How am I going to stand him being hit on? _I thought to myself. I spent the day talking to some family members (Jacob included,) or members of Lauren's family. Out of my five classed in the morning I had none I didn't know anybody in. One class I had Sam only in it. We sat together but didn't talk much – he didn't like me for being so close to Jacob. When I got to the lunch room Rose had already claimed the biggest table – her being the only one there seeing how hardly anyone was at the cafeteria yet. There was one person arguing with her and I wondered how. The person was cringing away though – but was stubborn. I walked behind him and Rose shot me a look that was begging me for my help.

"I have ten people at my table and we _need _this table!" He was saying – being a little melodramatic.

"You'll live," growled Rose. He cringed some more. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at me. He had to recover himself when he saw me. I had to intervene before he got any funny ideas.

"We had thirteen people. Beating your ten and here comes some of them now!" I pointed to where Edward, Bella, Taylor, Rick, Jacob, and Dylan were coming in. He nodded and walked away. I went and got my tray of food and picked at it – not interested at all. I sat in between Jacob and Dylan and felt completely uncomfortable with all the glaring. I looked up from my disgusting food all of a sudden and they all stared at me.

"Does anyone have English 9 next?" They all laughed because they were expecting a bigger answer. I laughed too and everyone turned to stare at the table of extraordinarily beautiful people laughing – loudly. Jake turned to look at me and grinned his signature grin.

"I do," he said and I flung myself at him._ My _family laughed while _Lauren's _stiffened.

"YES!" I cheered as Jacob hugged me back.

"Poor teacher," Bella said making me get out of Jacob's arms and then start laughing.

"Bella and I have that class too!" Alice cheered making both me and Bella smile.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"Me and Sam," Dylan said and I was surprised he didn't speak up earlier. When we got to class Alice pulled Bella to a table with her, while _I _drug Jacob to the table across from them, basically sitting next to Bella. Sam and Dylan sat across the room from us. I rolled my eyes at them.

"They hate me," Jacob said while smirking.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Stupid boy though."

"What?"

"Dylan."

"How is he stupid?"

"He likes you and yet he lets a little vendetta against _me _stand in his way of even sitting relatively close – I would never do that."

"By likes me you mean…" I trailed off trying to understand what he was saying.

"Like likes."

"Repetitive! And anyways you're wrong!"

"Am I?"

"Yes! You see he likes me – that way – as much as _you _do!" He grinned at me. He was about to say something but the teacher interrupted him. The rest of the day went quick and I rode home with Alice, Jasper, and Jacob this time. _Maybe this whole moving thing won't be that bad! No more drama!_ I honestly thought that – but I was wrong about the drama part. A month passed quickly and then it was winter break – and Christmas.

**(I have plans! I warn you! Hmm, I got this out quickly! Happy Valentines day! I wish Jacob wasn't imprinted on Renesmee – I wanna be his Valentine! HA! Review! You know how it makes me feel – or you should. Well it makes me fell like I do every time I hear or see Cowboy Troy. Ok it makes me swoon like I was locked in a room with Edward Cullen! Sorry it's 2:41 am my time, I'm tired! When I'm tired – I act sugar high! Like I do when I drink Mountain Dew! YEA! It makes me **_**really **_**happy when you review! Please do! Even if it's just to ask me if I'm on drugs – which I assure you I'm not! I like mentioning songs in here so if you want me to mention a song tell me and I will! I like hearing about songs I never knew existed! I'll thank you! I love you like my friend Brandi loves cookies! And like Kerra loves pie and Dr. Pepper! OH AND J.R.! BYE LOVES!)**


	7. Bang a drum!

**(I couldn't wait to start this! So here you go! I've posted so much lately! It's crazy! But this story has gotten **_**really **_**fun to write! Plus were super close to Renesemee finding out about the Jacob imprinting thing! This chapter will be a set up chapter. It will be getting everything ready for a dance! Next chapter might be the dance – if it is Renesemee will find out! YAY! So as always I love you my reviewers! You make me smile! ******** I love you all! I love you like a vampire loves human blood – way too much! My reviewers: Ria M write, Twilighter80, XxxDarkxMaidenxxX, Kathleena Cullen, liljenrocks, and -luvvvzTWILIGHT! Last chapter liljenrocks suggested the song **_**MMMbop **_**so I included it! I tried to give her credit but it kinda blended in with the story – oops! I forgot to put it in bold! Forgive me please! I love you loves!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the idea of putting MMMbop in the last story! Both are very good things and I wish I did own them! ******

I was excited about winter break. You see I had no reason not to be! I could easily see all my friends – which only included my family and Laurens. _Hmm, no school…AWESOME!_ I couldn't wait. I got really close to Lauren and Dylan in the first month of knowing them, but farther away from the rest of them. They really didn't like Jacob, and the fact I was so close to him. Instead of breaking mine and Jacob's bond - my friendship with Lauren, Dylan, and the rest who hates him – made our bond stronger. I can't explain why or even how – but it did. The Monday of my last week everything got more complicated. Thanks to Aunt Alice and Winter dances. Oh and needing a date!

We were going through school like normal – trying to blend in and not talk to any one. Once we all sat down at our new table Alice ambushed us with a dark red flier.

"There's a winter dance!" She screeched.

"I'm not going!" Bella and I yelled at the same time making everyone dance. Bella hated dances while I knew I would be expected to choose a date. To complicated. I would _want _Jacob to be my date, and he would ask me – but only so I wouldn't go with Dylan. Dylan would ask me – I wasn't unaware of the fact he was getting feelings for me – but I would be wishing he was Dylan.

"But Nessie! You love to dance!" I slammed my hand onto the table and rested it there.

"Nessie?" Edward asked causing me to bring my head up. He already knew about my feelings so I decided to go ahead and tell him why I was so against going. I reached over and grabbed his – showing him my reasoning for not wanting to go. He nodded his hand with understanding.

"Well that's…just great," he growled and I started to regret showing him. But not for long. "It will be ok Renesemee, trust me." At that point I no longer regretted telling him, it felt nice to have some one know. Everyone was just starring at me and Edwards's exchange. I just nodded my head.

"Fine I'll go," I growled and Alice jumped up and down – making more people than normal stare at us. So that was that – we were all expected to go. That day after school we decided (the Cullen girls,) to go shopping. Lauren and Taylor couldn't come with us, so they would go later. We went to some big department store and Alice and Rose went to work while Bella and I dragged behind. I usually loved to shop – but not today.

"It's about Dylan and Jacob isn't it?" She asked me out of the blue – surprising me.

"Did dad tell you?" I asked – already getting mad.

"No, no! He wouldn't do that! I think it's so sweet that you confided in him by the way!"

"Well all he had to do was read my mind so I decided why not. But how did you know?"

"Well it's obvious! Dylan is falling for you and Jacob is already in love with you so, yeah." That statement shocked me.

"Jacob…is not…in love with _me!_ I'm in love with him – but he _isn't _in love with me!" I said with hysteria in my voice.

"Nessie, nessie, nessie," she said while shaking her head. Then before we could get any further with our conversation Alice jumped up and grabbed our hands.

"I found both of your guy dresses! _They're perfect!_"

"Show them to me!" I yelled – suddenly excited. Alice beamed when she saw I was excited.

"That's my girl! I thought your mom rubbed off on you!" She said while laughing. Bella, Rose, and I all joined in on the laughter. The dresses were perfect. I loved mine. It was called a "cupcake dress." It was ivory, strapless, and cut off right above my knees. (**A/N if you want to see the dress go to and go to juniors dresses, special occasion short. It will be call Cupcake dress!) **It had layers or slight ruffles from top to bottom, and right under the chest had a thick, black, satin ribbon tied in the front hanging down. The dress was beautiful, and it fit me perfectly. Alice's was a deep purple, had black spaghetti straps, had a thin black ribbon tied under the chest, and it showed a little cleavage. The dress stopped right above her knee's but had netting that hung down a little further. It made her look even more stunning. Bella's was a dark blue – my father's favorite color on her. It went down to the floor, and showed a little cleavage. Under the chest was a band of silver sequences. It had pleats going down the dress. She looked stunning in it. Rose's was stunning – as was she. It was black, which I know what your thinking it probably made her look _too_ pale – but it didn't. The black with her pale skin and blonde hair made her look even more perfect. It went down to the floor and had no back. It showed _a lot _of cleavage. **(A/N I can't explain these dresses right. If you wanna see them go to and the four dresses are either in special occasion long **_**or **_**short. I changed Bella's and Alice's though so they might be harder to find!)**

We bought the dresses and then came back home. The boys were waiting for us when we got back.

"Find anything good ladies?" Jasper asked and we laughed.

"Yes we did!" Alice called and then drugs us and the dresses upstairs. I was dreading when/if Dylan would ask me out. I knew if he asked me out first I would have to say yes – because what if Jacob didn't even want to go as friends? Three days passed and I didn't get asked out by either. It was now Thursday – the day before the dance. By this point I figured I was wrong and Dylan didn't even like me. I was shocked when – when everyone else was hunting and Jacob and I were about to join them – Dylan showed up.

"I thought you were alone," He said glaring at Jacob.

"No he's joining me; I actually have to go hunting. So make it quick," I said – already annoyed with his reaction to Jacob. Jacob was laughing.

"Can I talk to you – alone?" Jacob stiffened and I just nodded, knowing what was coming.

"Jake why don't you go on, I'll be out soon." He left, and Dylan started in.

"Has he asked you to the dance?"

"No one has, why?" I already knew why but I decided to ask anyways. I would have been running away from this – but Alice has been pestering me to get a date. This was necessary.

"I was wondering if you would go with me." He sounded so confident that it kind of pissed me off.

"Why not."

"You sound enthused!" I started cracking up laughing, and he joined me in.

"Pick me up tomorrow?"

"Sure," He was beaming but probably only because he beat Jacob to the punch.

"I'm hungry I gotta go!" I ran out the door. I found my family – but no Jacob.

"Where's Jake?" I asked no one unparticular.

"Um, we thought he was with you," Bella said – eyeing me.

"He was but Dylan stopped by and he was supposed to come here! Where the hell is that dog?"

"Did you finally get a date?" Alice said while jumping up and down with anticipation.

"Yea," I looked down at the ground.

"You look thrilled!" Emmett laughed.

"That's what he said!" They all laughed now – including me.

"What's wrong Nessie? Do you not like him?" Rose asked and I shook my head.

"It's not that – he just wouldn't of been my first choice."

"And who would that be?" Emmett grinned as he said this.

"Hmm, I wonder! Of course it would be…" I cut off when I saw Jacob coming towards us. I decided I might as well finish the sentence – but secretly. "JACOB!" I yelled while running towards him. They all started laughing – noticing what I did. I stopped right in front of him and saw he was in a bad mood. "Are you ok Jake?"

"I'm fine Renesemee! Leave me alone!" He yelled and then ran into the forest.

"SCREW YOU!" I yelled so I knew he would plainly hear me. My family were starring at me looking very worried. "I'm going to go kill some unsuspecting animal now," I said as cheerfully as I could. They only nodded and I ran off. After I fed I went home and up to my bedroom – slamming the door. I turned on my music hoping it would cheer me up, and it started to. I was up there for around two hours until I heard someone knock on the door. _Bang a drum _by _Selena Gomez _was playing but I shut it off as soon as some one knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I called to the door.

"Jake," a depressed Jacob yelled and I chuckled darkly.

"To quote you leave me alone!"

"Come on!"

"Screw you!" I turned back on my music and turned it up. I started looking for a song that sounded good to me. I decided on _Don't fear the reaper _by _Blue Oyster Cult._ He waited a while to say anything and the song was on it's second version before he started saying anything.

"Renesemee!" I didn't say anything – trying to focus on the song. Trying to not cry, but not succeeding. He must have heard my tears because he burst through the door. "I'm sorry," He said as he embraced me.

"LET GO! What the _hell _is the matter with you?" He pulled back but only slightly. The song ended and he looked me in the eyes.

"You said yes to that _leech!_ I was listening!"

"What did I tell you about ease dropping?"

"What were you just not going to tell me that you liked him? That you were going to date him!" This shocked me.

"Wow! Were jumping ahead of ourselves now aren't we?" It made me feel good that he was reacting like this. Sick isn't it.

"What?"

"I said yes because Alice was bugging me to get a date! Me and Dylan are not dating! GOD! Your jumping the gun! I hope he doesn't act the same way!" I started laughing and so did he. It was silent for while after we stopped laughing. Jacob broke the silence.

"Wow isn't this song depressing!" I didn't even notice a song was playing; he was so close I was just focused on that. I paid attention and noticed what song it was. One of my favorites. _Need_ by _Hana Pestle _was playing.

"I love this song, here listen to music with me," I said while scooting over and making him room on my bed. He jumped on the bed and I snuggled up against him. The song switched to _Gives you hell _by _the All American Rejects._ I bobbed my head to the music and he laughed at me. I looked over at the time 7:12; wow I didn't know it was that late. We stayed like this for hours and even fell asleep like this. The next morning I woke up – still in Jacobs arms. I smiled despite myself. But then it dissipated when I realized I had to go to that dance today. I looked at the clock 11:23. Alice will be stealing me in a couple of hours to start getting ready. Ugh!

I closed my eyes again to go to sleep. I didn't expect that I would have a nightmare. I was in the woods with the stream and I was in the middle of the stream for some reason. Dylan was on one side – crouched ready to pounce, and Jacob was on the other – in wolf form. They both wanted me to come to them – to choice. I took only one minute to decide – I walked over to Jacob. Dylan got angrier, and pounced. He took Jacob by surprise and ripped him apart. He killed Jacob Black. I got angry and ripped Dylan apart and burned him. Then I was all alone, in the woods, and in life. Without Jacob Black. I woke up screaming, and realized that in my room I was alone, but not for long. Jacob came barging into my room.

"What happened are you ok?" He was worrying too much; he seemed to do that a lot.

"I'm fine, I had a nightmare." He seemed to calm down and came over to me and wrapped his around me.

"You wanna talk about it?" LIKE HELL!

"Ha! No way!" He laughed at my reaction and I joined in. I looked at the clock and noticed it said 2:01. "DAMN!"

"What?"

"I slept in! LATE!" I got up and ran over to my closet to grab some clothes.

"Is someone nervous for their date?" Jake said – teasing but he sounded a little bitter.

"Shut up Jake! I'm hungry," He laughed at my random statement of hunger. I shooed him out of the room and took a shower. I came out in sweats 45 minutes later and ran down to get some food. I sat down and ate a disgusting Pop Tart. The dance was at six, so around four Alice would start getting me ready. Rose made my curls obey and let them hang down – looking perfect. They got me in my dress, heels, and make up and we were done by 5:51. We walked down the stairs and I saw the rest of my family, and Dylan. I also heard several gasps.

**(Happy Valentines day loves! You make me happy! I promise next chapter that Renesmee **_**will **_**find out about Jacob imprinting on her! YAY! I added a lovey-dovey scene in there to honor Valentines day! The scene where Jacob and Renesmee are in the bed! It's sweet! He needs to man up and tell her – doesn't he? Bye darlings!) **


	8. Headstrong!

**(Hey loves! This is it – the dance! YAY! I'm just gonna let you read and not write a lot – till the bottom! Are you ready for this…Nessie finds out! AH! Yes **_**at **_**the dance! I love the Fray! My reviewers I love you! My favorite line this time is: "Hmm, I've never been on **_**this **_**side of the love triangle. I like it!"Ha! A little teaser for you! My reviewers: Ria M write, Twilighter80, XxxDarkxMaidenxxX, Kathleena Cullen, liljenrocks, and -luvvvzTWILIGHT!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful thing that is the Twilight series!**

Dylan walked half way up the stairs and when I got to him he grabbed my hand and guided me down. I remember thinking how sweet that was until I saw Jacob's face. There was pain, aggravation, awe, and annoyance on his face. I broke my hand out of Dylan's and walked over to him. I reached up and put my hand on his shoulder and he smiled down at me.

"Are you ok Jake? You look like your ready to kill someone," I said and he chuckled darkly at me.

"You look stunning." I blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, but that doesn't answer my question!" Then I felt a cold, stone arm wrap around my waist and pull me back a little big. I dropped my hand from Jakes shoulder and turned around. It was Dylan – looking annoyed.

"We have to go," he started pulling me away and I turned back on more time to see hatred take over Jacob's face. _Poor Jake! I wish I was going with him!_ Dylan looked down at me as he led me to his car. "He was right – you do look stunning!" I smiled a controlled smile – my dream replaying in my head. It seemed like I was doing the opposite thing that I did in my dream, but I wasn't. to have a choice is just wishful thinking for me. Jacob Black is not a choice for me. For some other lucky girl – yes. For me – no. Dylan led me to a slick black car that I didn't recognize.

"Is this your car?"He put me in and shut the door – running to the other side. He got in and shut the door, and then he smiled at me.

"Yes do you like it?"

"It's very nice," I smiled a fake smile back at him. _God this is going to be a __**long **__night! But at least Jake will be here – he will be here right? He better!_ We drove in silence and before I knew it we were in the school parking lot. Dylan looked at me.

"Were here! You know I'm going to have so many people jealous of me tonight – since I'm with the prettiest girl at this dance." I was about to contradict him about that - but then I realize something. Dylan was supposed to be a newborn – I mean look at his eyes – but he went to high school. Did he have unnatural self control like Bella? I doubted it, because Bella's came from _wanting _to be a vampire and _preparing _to be a vampire.

"Dylan?"

"Yes?"

"If you're a newborn – then why do you go to high school? Or better yet – how?"He looked away from me then. "The _truth _please."

"Fine, but you won't like it! I'm not a newborn; I'm actually sixty years old – roughly. I was alive and swinging during the 5o's – best era if you ask me! But I died – some one shot me. But some _vampire _saved me. End of story!"

"Not at all – why are you eyes orange!" Then it hit me, I didn't need him to answer – I already knew why. And it made me sick.

"I slipped up," he shrugged. "We didn't want to tell you at the time and alarm _dear Jacob_!"

"Shut up! God!"I got out of the car and started walking into the dance.

"Renesemee! Come on!" He caught up with me and whirled me around; we were right in front of the entrance. We got out of the way so people could get in.

"What?" I really did hope that Jacob was here.

"I'm sorry about making fun of Jacob, _and _lying to you!"

"Are you even sorry about killing that person though? Their dead _because of you!_"I whispered so low no human could hear – but Dylan could. He shrugged – making me even sicker.

"It's our nature. Were fighting our nature – mistakes are bound to happen. There's nothing I can do about it now anyways – the girl is dead. Big whoop!" I ripped my arm out of his hand and ran into the dance. I looked around frantically – trying to find Jacob. I saw all my family and Lauren's and her's – but no Jake. I went and stood up against the wall. I had three guys ask me to dance and I turned down every single one of them. _Love Song _by _Sara Bareilles _came on and Dylan walked up to me.

"I'm sorry will you _please _dance with me?"

"Why?"

"Pease?" He really did look sorry – so I caved

"Fine," I said as I grabbed his hand and he spun me – leading me out to the dance floor. We span around and laughed – actually having a good time.

"Are we ok?" He said as he pulled me closer.

"You shouldn't lie to me! I would have understood! Not the not feeling bad part – but still! Next time – well let's hope there isn't a next time – but if there is – TELL ME!"

"I will," he said while he looked behind me – to the door – and smirked. I tried to look but he grabbed my head in between his hands right as the song ended and switched. It was _Headstrong _by _Ashley Tisdale. _I only had seconds to notice that before I realized _part _of what was going on. Dylan was going to try and kiss me. "Renesemee," he whispered – leaning in. I started to panic – I DIDN'T WANT THIS! I needed an excuse. The song was on the chorus for the second time and he was inches away from me. I could feel his breath of my face.

"I'm thirsty? Are you thirsty? We'll no, you can't drink. Um, I'll be back later!" I broke out of his grasp and ran over to the refreshment table. I grabbed the red punch and took a drink – it was spiked. _Great!_ I knew Dylan would be coming over in a minute but it surprised me when the hands that grabbed me were warm.

"Renesemee are you ok?"It was Jacob. I span around and hugged him around the waste.

"I'm fine! Where have you been?"

"Watching Dylan try to put a move on you," he said while he turned around to glare at Dylan.

"Oh," was all that came out of my brilliant mouth. Then one of my favorite songs came on and I started jumping up and down. It was _The Middle _by _Jimmy Eat Word!_

"Are you ok?"He was laughing at me and I was pulling my dress up – while still jumping up and down – so it wouldn't fall down.

"I love this song!"

"Then, do you want to dance Renesemee Cullen?" He put his hand out for me to grab.

"Call me Nessie," I said as I grabbed his hand and towed him out on the dance floor. He started twirling me around, and just dancing poorly and wildly. I joined in, laughing the whole time. I was also softly singing the lyrics.

"You definitely love to sing don't you?"

"Shut up it's a good song! Don't you worry what their bitter hearts, are gonna say!" I sang some of the lyrics right after I got done telling him to shut up. The song ended and I was depressed that I didn't get to dance with Jacob anymore. The song _Bad Reputation _by _Joan Jett_ came on and I ran over to my Alice – to dance with her.

"Hey Aunty you want to dance?" She laughed at me and jumped up and down.

"Yes!" We started swinging around and twirling each other for the duration of the song. We both loved this song – but hardly anyone else in our family did. She broke loose after awhile to dance with Rose to it and I went to my mother.

"Nessie, I don't dance!"

"Please! Your graceful now! You should just grow out of that!" I drug her out onto the dance floor and danced with her for the remaining 30 seconds of the song. I didn't know the song that came on next and Jacob walked over to me.

"Can I talk with you? Alone – outside?" My heart started beating faster. I nodded yes and he towed me outside to a bench and sat me down.

"What's up Jacob?"I noticed that he looked nervous.

"I've been trying to tell you this so I'll just come out with it," he said as he looked down.

"Come on! Spit it out!" He laughed and I ran my fingers through his short black hair.

"Nessie – Renesmee, I uh, um, well, Iimprintedonyou!" Huh?

"Um, your words blended together. What did you say?"

"I imprinted on you!"_What? Did he just say what I think he did? Um, no. He couldn't have!_

"Uh, excuse me?"He looked straight into my eyes and smiled. At that moment I knew I heard right.

"I imprinted on you."

"When?"

"The day you were born," he said while chuckling and shaking his head. I got infuriated.

"YOU JUST NOW TOLD ME?" I screamed at him. "Jacob Black! I've been pinning over you for like – years! You just now decided to enlighten me? That's ridiculous! Wait…who all knows? Does my whole family know?" He nodded his head and was grinning – I wondered why. I was yelling at him! "WHAT JACOB!"

"You've been pinning over me?" Oops did I say that out loud? Oh well!

"You lied to me!" I started to get up and walk away but me pulled me back down.

"I never lied to you," he said and I raised my eyebrows. "Technically, and I'm sorry Renesemee! I'm so sorry I really should have told you! I love you though! Renesemee I…" I cut him off by grabbing his hair and pulling his face to mine. I stopped him inches from my face.

"I love you too," I said and I pulled his face the rest of the way down. His lips crashed into mine and they started moving together. Working together to make this the best sensation I've ever felt. After a while I had to come up for breath and I started laughing. He smiled at me.

"Was it that bad?" I laughed some more.

"You tell me," I said as I leaned up to kiss him again. This time his hands went against my back and pulled me closer to him. He pulled his face away one inch and smiled.

"I don't think so," he whispered – his breath warm on my face. Then he continued to kiss me. My hands went up to the back of his head and next thing I knew he was laying on top of me on the bench. We weren't doing anything we weren't suppose to do but it felt different – better. I laughed up against his lips but that died pretty quickly. I heard footsteps and saw from the corner of my eye two dark figures.

"JACOB BLACK I WILL RIP YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!" Said a voice that I recognized instantly – my dad. I pushed Jacob off me quickly and stood up – fixing my dress (pulling it back up,) and my hair. Jacob was looking at the ground standing away from me. I ran over to his side and grabbed his hand. He looked up to me – worried - and I smile – reassuring him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DOG!" My dad ran over to me and grabbed my hand – to pull me away – but I resisted.

"Dad, I love Jacob. You can get over it! If you rip him apart I will hate your forever! Your life would be living hell – remember that!" I started chuckling at the expression on his face. Bella ran over and wrapped her arms around Edward as he dropped my hand.

"Honey, it's _her _choice! You knew this was coming! And now she's _obviously _happy! Lets go – we can trust them, because Jacob knows if he does _anything_…" She looked over at Jacob and he was nodding his head. "_Anything _to hurt my daughter, I _will _rip him apart – myself!" Jacob nodded and Bella drug Edward away – him glaring at Jacob still. "Meet you at home!" She called over her shoulder. I started laughing and so did Jacob.

"He doesn't like you!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Of course he doesn't – I was just making up with his stunning daughter! So you wanna get outta here?"

"Yea, I don't wanna have to deal with Dylan!"

"Ah, yea he won't be pleased you chose me! That is what your doing right?" He looked worried that I wasn't. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Yea! I would always choose you!"He smiled when I said this.

"Hmm, I've never been on _this _side of the love triangle. I like it!"What?

"Um, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, um, nothing. It doesn't matter – nothing matters but you."I was swooning once again. We ran back to the house and went up to my bedroom.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go change, ok?"

"No problem," he said as he jumped on my bed. I ran into the bath room and put on some gray sweat pants and a white tank top. I brushed my teeth and pull my hair into a pony tail. I hung up my dress on a hanger and walked back into my bedroom – stopping at the closet to hang up my dress.

"You look beautiful," Jacob said – completely throwing me off.

"I'm in sweats, you silly boy!"

"Ah but you always look beautiful and now I can tell you more often."

"Us not dating never stopped you before," I said as I jumped onto my bed and into his awaiting arms. "That is if were dating," I added self-consciously.

"As if it was up to me! It's up to you beautiful – but that would make my day!" I smiled and he laughed.

"Then were dating lover boy!"We talk for two hours until we heard someone approaching the house. "If I were you I would go into my room, lock the door, and pretend to be sleeping. Because my dad's not the only one who's going to be pissed – remember _Aunt Blondie!_" He got up and kissed me really quick.

"I'm gonna take you advice so Blondie doesn't kill me!" He kissed me again, and I couldn't stand the fact he had to leave.

"Get down here," I said as I pulled him down on top of me and started kissing him. We were so distracted we didn't hear some one open my door.

"I will kill you dog!" Said Rose.

"Shit," Jacob mumbled as he straightened his self up. He pulled me up after he got up and I noticed how mad Rose was.

"Come on Rose! Calm down and don't kill my boyfriend, please?" I said and her gaze went to me. She was shocked and I wondered why.

"_**Boy**__friend?_" Oops I didn't think that one through did I? I didn't miss the emphasis on the boy part.

"What you rather me say half-wolf-friend?" She scowled at me when I said this and Jacob laughed. "Rose come here," I said as I sat down and patted the bed beside me. She came and sat. "Jacob you might wanna run now!" He did as I said and I hugged my aunt.

"You smell like wolf," she complained and I laughed.

"I always smell like wolf."

"Maybe that's saying something like maybe you shouldn't KISS ONE! Your dad is furious by the way – but not at you."

"Of course not – I really hope Jacob makes it through the night!" She laughed and nodded. "I'm tired can I go to bed now."

"Sure Ness," She said as she left. And this goes without saying but I had very pleasant dreams that night.

**(Ok so that was interesting! I loved it! It was a little intense with the kissing parts but I liked it. I know they were already like making out after dating for not two seconds but think of it this way – they've been in love with each other for years! How would you react if you found out something you rode off as not being able to have – you find out you could have had for a while now! So I hoped you all liked it! I have the next chapter planned out – lets put it this way THEY GO BACK TO FORKS! YAY! To visit though! Just Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Renesemee though, and only for a couple days. Also how do they tell Charlie that Renesemee is now **_**dating **_**Jacob? Drama, Drama! REVIEW PLEASE! Bye cupcakes!)**


	9. Fix You!

**(Wow time for another chapter already? Let's go! Sorry I have been I writing less lately. You see I'm a sophomore in high school – yes I'm young. We have these prep classes for OGT's (Ohio Graduation Tests!) So I need to learn some stuff or I'll fail and then be stuck taking these test again next year and the year after – until I pass them – or I can't graduate! It **_**sucks!**_** I've been in those ALL week! I'm also failing Geometry and my parents are **_**not **_**happy about that! And I have a D in Chemistry and a C in History. But English you ask? Oh no I have a 100% in English! No **_**even **_**kidding! Amazing right? So I have to focus on studies so I can graduate in two years – ugh, it makes me sick just thinking about it! Not the graduating part but the OGT tests, and the SAT or ACT I'll have to take, and many other things like havening to get **_**into **_**college! Oh and figuring out what I wanna do with my life! Sick I tell you! So I'll stop ranting because you probably don't care! Oh and also…my parents decided I'm an insubordinate teenage and I needed to be locked up in the house with out my music, my computer, phone privileges, oh and BOOKS! HA! It didn't last long – I got annoying without anything to do but annoy them! I love you all! So thank you to my reviewers: ****Ria M write, Twilighter80, XxxDarkxMaidenxxX, Kathleena Cullen, liljenrocks,** **Adda Cullen,** **and -luvvvzTWILIGHT!) My favorite line this time around…are you ready for this? Now I don't like the person who says it just keep that in mind. "Oh no! Poor little Jacob is going to turn into the big bad wolf! SAVE ME!" There's something about that character that's fishy isn't there? HINT, HINT! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series!**

I woke up to the alarm that I set – for once – going off. I wanted to wake up early to talk to my family without Jacob. I got up out of bed – surprisingly wide awake – and pranced to my bathroom. I got into the shower and thought about last night. It was like out of a fairy tale – did it really happen or did I just dream the whole thing up. It must have happened – I could still feel Jacob's warm lips on mine. I finished up with my shower and wrapped a towel around me. I went to my huge closet and grabbed something that Alice would approve of. It was a tight fitting, long, dark purple top. It had those weird sleeves that weren't short sleeves but didn't even go to you elbow. It showed little to none cleavage but was meant to make your boobs look good. I wore it with a plaid gray scarf wrapped around my neck once and hanging down on both sides. I wore gray skinny jeans and purple flats. I dried and shortened my weird golden hair that I got from my father. I put on some make up and realized I had nothing else to stall myself with. I didn't _want _to have this conversation but I needed to. This conversation would mean yelling on both sides – my families and mine. Then of course they'll want to talk to me about my going out with Jacob. Ugh! It's _none _of their business. I walked – slowly even for humans – down the stair steps to my family. They all saw me at once.

"Aw Nessie you look adorable! Why are actually in clothes this early – don't you always stay in you pajamas for hours on weekends," Alice said – trying to keep a teasing tone but her voice went into discuss when she talked about my lounging around in pajamas.

"Just needed something to do," _And maybe it will make you, Rose, and Esme softer. Maybe you won't kill – only injure – the werewolf upstairs. Lord knows I have my work to do with my father so he won't kill Jacob single handedly! And I bet Emmett wouldn't be against helping! _I added silently in my head before remembering Edward could read my mind.

"You got that right! Why shouldn't I kill the _dog!?" _Every one turned to look at him then out of complete shock with his outburst until realizing I must have said something – in my mind – to upset him.

"I have to talk to all of you will you please sit down?" I asked them all. They all sat around me.

"What is it sweet heart?" Esme asked.

"Well I was wondering how could you guys?" They all stared at me looking completely confused. "You didn't tell me Jake imprinted on me!? I mean you knew – yet you said nothing! I get keeping it from me when I was littler but now? I was fully grown – not to mention fully in love with him thinking that affection went one way! And nothing! You all knew! Everything would have been simple if you just told me! I mean I get wanting _him _to tell me – but after a while of him not uttering a word you'd think one of you would tell me! Especially you mom! You were and are Jakes best friend! Or at least one of them! I mean come on! You'd think since you care about both of us that you would make it easier! Oh and before you say I should take this up with him – don't worry I will, just a different rendition! You guys should have told me! And worst then mom? Can anyone guess?" I looked at all of their faces starring up at me (since they were sitting and I was standing – or well pacing,) they looked scared! Except for Emmett who looked like he was going to start laughing at any moment. Great. "No one then?" I looked at them again and they all shook their heads. "Oh well. DAD! You _read my mind! _You knew how sad I was – you knew it all. Like always. GOD! I get that because of all _this," _I made a jester with my hands to signal me. "You don't like Jacob but come on! You like me! You should have told me to make _me _happy! I mean here you were saying it would be fine, when you should have been saying "Oh stop you're mopping you stupid child he imprinted on you!" But _oh no!_ That was too much! GOD! I can't…" I got cut off by my mother holding her hand up to silence me.

"Nessie were sorry ok? But we stick with our decision. Isn't it better that Jake told you?" I didn't get to agree – which I would have – because I heard Jake stumbling out of his room. _Dad? Did he hear our conversation? _He chuckled and shook his head no. Jake started walking down the stairs in his pajamas and smiled when he saw me. I met him half way up the stairs.

"Can we talk for a little bit?" I asked him sweetly and he just blinked.

"But I'm hungry," he argued.

"I'm sorry. Let's go!" Then I drug him out of the house and into the woods. We went to our normal spot near the stream. I climbed up a tree and he joined me. We sat on the highest branches – them binding under our weight – more under his though.

"Maybe we should move down a couple branches." I complied and we moved to some steadier branches. "So…" he pried.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure, sure."

"I can't believe you! I mean I let it slip yesterday but _come on!_ You…you kept it a secret from me that you imprinted on me! I mean do you even realize that I convinced myself you didn't love me! I…" I got cut off with a kiss and I rolled my eyes. Did he seriously think he could do that whenever and get his way?

"Does it matter why I told you – I told you."

"Finally," I mumbled and he smirked. I leaned in for another kiss and he stiffened. "What?" Did he already get tired of me?

"Dylan." _Shit! Oh god!_

"Let's go!" I pulled on his arm and he shook his head at me.

"He's too close," then he nodded his head in the direction of the other side of the stream and sure enough Dylan came running. I jumped out of the tree and when Jake did the same I grabbed his hand. He dropped my hand, pulled me up against his side and wrapped his arm around my waist. We started walking towards the stream and stopped when we got to the edge of it. I didn't like the situation at all – it reminded me of my nightmare too much. _NO, NO, NO! _Ugh!

"So what happened…" he stopped when he saw how I and Jacob were standing. "Oh," was all he said as he looked down. "You hooked up with the _dog._" I scoffed.

"I didn't hook up with a _dog!_ I hooked up with Jacob – and barely did that!" Both I and Jacob laughed while Dylan just scowled. "Come on Dylan it's for the better."

"How so?"

"We barely liked each other – that way – and I was in love with Jacob!" He cringed while I giggled. "See it's for the better!"

"That doesn't matter he's still our enemy!" What does he mean it doesn't matter that we didn't romantically like each other and I was in love with another man! It was _all _that mattered!

"It _does _matter! And he's not _my _enemy! He's yours! I'm a mutt – a mixed breed! And he doesn't even smell bad to me!" Jacob started cracking up laughing then and I raised my eyebrows at him – questioning his sanity.

"I'm…glad I don't…smell bad….to you!" He choked out in between laughs and I grinned.

"Now Dylan I hope we can still be friends."

"I doubt it," Dylan said, my face fell, and Jacob stiffened.

"Don't be an ass," Jacob growled. My dream replayed in my head and I felt like I was going to get sick.

"Don't tell me what to do, pest!" Jacob started shaking with anger and I really started getting nervous and worried. "Oh no! Poor little Jacob is going to turn into the big bad wolf! SAVE ME!" I growled at him.

"KNOCK IT OFF! NOW!" I yelled at Dylan causing him to take two steps backwards. I turned to Jacob – he was still glaring at Dylan. I turned his head till he was looking at me. "Let's go," I tried pulling him with me but he wouldn't go. "_Please, _for me?" He willingly walked away with me then.

"You're going to be sorry when he imprints on some other girl!" Dylan called to me and made me wonder how I knew about imprinting. Hmm, I must have mentioned it to him at some time.

"He already has imprinted – me!" Then we started full out running. When we got back to the house we talked to the family about it and we realized we probably would no longer be friends with that family. We were now on Winter break and Alice was going crazy with decorating for Christmas. I thought it was just going to be a crazy at home Christmas until Bella and Edward sat the rest of the family down one night.

"We have an announcement," Edward said while smiling calmly at all of us. "Me, Bella, Renesemee, and Jacob - if he wants, which I figured he would – are going back to Forks for Christmas." _WHAT?! YES! I get to see the wolf pack, Charlie, and Billy! But wait…I have to leave my family._

"WHAT? NO! I want to have Christmas with my niece!" Alice shrieked causing Bella to laugh for some odd reason.

"You can Alice! Just not on Christmas! Edward has some how gotten us a flight that will be pretty quick! I'm amazed actually! We'll only be on the plane for 18 hours."

"So what does that mean?" I asked stupidly, and everyone – but Jacob who was equally confused – laughed at me.

"Well, we'll spend every day up until the 23. Then we'll get on the plane and by the 24th be in Fork. We'll leave again the 26, though." Edward stated calmly.

"We'll have Christmas before and after then!" Alice yelled excitedly. I started jumping up and down and she joined me.

"Only one problem kiddos," Emmett said from behind me causing me to jump. He chuckled.

"What Em?"

"Won't you want to spend Christmas with you boyfriend and be open about dating?" What a stupid question! What was he getting at. I looked around though and it looked like everyone else once again (except Jacob again,) knew what he was talking about.

"Of course what are you…CRAP!" I donned on me just then. Charlie. He knew Jake was technically older then me. He didn't get the whole werewolf thing and he didn't even know about the imprinting thing. And I doubt he would except his technically 12 year old granddaughter dating someone who was technically only two years younger than her mother. "Crap! What are we going to do?" I looked at Jacob relieved to see he figured it out also. He looked scared but then he started laughing. Weird boy.

"Charlie is going to _kill _me when we tell him!" He yelled triumphantly and everyone else laughed at his reaction. Once I sobered up I was able to look at him.

"So were telling Charlie?" I asked him and he walked over to me. He took my face in his hands and smiled down on me. "I mean _you _want to? Because like you said, he _will _kill you – or try."

"He'll need a crow bar to even injure me, right Bella?" Jacob asked playfully and once again I was left out of the group.

"Oh shut up Jacob! I _should _have used a crow bar! You _broke _my hand!" Everyone but me was laughing.

"I don't get it," I stated plainly.

"You _will _some day," Edward said pointedly looking at Jacob. Jacob and Bella just nodded at each other and I wondered if I really would ever know.

"So Nessie I want your grandfather to know about us – no matter how it affects him. We'll tell him as soon as we get there – well when it's reasonable. I'll tell him about imprinting and about how neither of us will ever age – so the age thing is no big deal." He shrugged and I nodded my head.

"I really doubt that Charlie will _ever_ see it like that," Alice said and a bunch of heads nodded in agreement.

"I do too, but he deserves to know!" I said and that was the end of that conversation. Time flew and before I knew it – it was the 22 – the night before we leave. Me and Jacob were laying in my bed as we often did and just talking – while listening to my music. _Fix You _by _Coldplay _was on and I was softly singing along.

_"When you feel so tired but you cannot sleep,_

_Stuck in reverse._

_When the tears come streaming down your face,_

_When you loose something you can't replace,_

_When you love some one but it goes to waste,_

_Can it be worse?" _I sang softly as Jacobs's eye lids fluttered open and closed.

"I'm worry about tomorrow and the whole Charlie thing!" I blurted out after about 4 minutes of absolute silence.

"Don't be. He won't kill _you _only me!"

"Same thing," I mumbled hopping he didn't hear me. It kind of just slipped out and I cringed away from the thought of what he would say.

"I feel the same way," he mumbled – surprising me. Shortly after that he fell into a deep sleep and I watched him sleep for thirty minutes before falling asleep myself. The next morning we went hunting real quick – a family outing. Then we went back to the house to exchange gifts real quick. Alice got me clothes and jewelry – of course – and stamped Jaspers name on it along with hers. Something I mocked him about. Emmett got me a leash for my "pet" as he put it, something I have no doubt in my mind that Rose helped him out with. Esme and Carlisle got me a guitar – something I thanked them over and over again for. I wondered how long it would take me to learn to play it. It was pretty cool – it was electric, and black with purple flames on it. I _loved _it! I was too distracted to pay attention to what anyone else got. My parents, Jacob, and I would exchange gifts in Forks. I only noticed one other persons gifts and it was Jacobs. Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett all decided on getting Jacob dog accessories. Alice got him a cute little collar – it was bright pink. Rose got him a dog dish. Jasper got him a chew toy – and he said to quote "don't look at me like that Nessie! It was to make Alice happy! Now Jacob won't chew on your expensive shoes she bought you!" Cue laughter. Emmett got him a bag of dog treats which he preceded on eating some and got an "EW!" from everyone. Then he tried to kiss me and I wouldn't have that until he washed his teeth about a hundred times. Once gifts were all over we ran out and played in the ever present snow.

It would have been a tearful goodbye, but more than half the people saying good bye – couldn't cry. We were ready to board the plane and go back to Forks. I surprised myself with not wanting to go. I actually grew to love Ruby Alaska, but mostly because of my family and Jacob. The awesome werewolf/boy who was all _mine!_ I still couldn't believe it half the time. We boarded the plane and got cozy. It was a private plane, not one we owned but a barrowed one. I turned on my IPod and started the long ride with a good song. _Be my escape _by _Relient K! _The time on the plane went by surprisingly fast. I slept about 11 of the 18 hours and the 7 hours I was awake I bugged Jacob and listened to music. I often got in fights with him about the music.

"You insist on talking to me – waking me up might I add – while listening to music, yet you won't let me listen with you!" Jacob whispered yelled 20 minutes before landing – not realizing we were about to land.

"Sorry," I shrugged. "It's a rule, you remember what happened last time right? Do you want that to happen again?"

"No," he mumbled and looked away from me. I turned my IPod down a little big for no apparent reason and started listening to _You belong with me _by _Taylor Swift._ Then not too many minutes later the voice on the intercom came on telling me it was landing time. I became nervous. Not because of the plane landing but because of Charlie. _Here we go, _I though as the plane landed.

**(So here it is! Did you like it? So I'm sorry if I don't post for a while, because I'm still on thin ice with my parents and I need to STUDY! I really do! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best one – and it's a little short. Tell me what you think – don't hold back! I love you all!)**


	10. Gives you hell!

**(Hey! Well I'm pissed! My computer freaked out! AH! My brother had to fix it! ******** I don't like having to have to ask him for help…he makes fun of me too much. Stupid older brothers! ARR! Well I hope you guys like this! I was laughing during parts of it! I hope you do too! My favorite line: "Stop wiggling Nessie. I like you being this close to you. I'm having **_**very **_**good dreams," Ha! I like it because it can be taken perversely!** **Ok my reviewers you are my loves! You are the Jelly to my peanut butter! Without you I'm crap! (Remember never feed me sugar!) Thank you! ****Ria M write, Twilighter80, XxxDarkxMaidenxxX, Kathleena Cullen, liljenrocks,** **Adda Cullen,** **and -luvvvzTWILIGHT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! If I did I would steal Jacob Black from Renesmee! **

We got off of the plane and walked over to the luggage corral. I went to grab my one bag that consisted on one set of clothes, my small amount of make-up, and presents. Before I could pick it up though – Jacob had it.

"I can carry my own bag thank you very much," I said calmly while trying to pry my bag out of his hand. He grabbed his bag yet still kept a hold of mine.

"I know, humor me," he said causing me to smile. I pulled harder on my bag – causing the handle I was grabbing on to break off and me to fall backwards. He started laughing but bent over me to check if I was ok. He was so close that I was barely aware of all the other people starring at us. "Are you ok?" He tried to help me up but I wouldn't let him.

"Go away! I'm fine! You see what happens when you intervene when it's not needed? I could have carried my bag! But NO! All of a sudden I'm too week! We'll you know what Jacob Black?" He had his lips pressed together in a tight line to keep from smiling. He didn't answer me and I was never a patient person. "I said, you know what Jacob Black?"

"What Nessie?"

"Go to hell!" As I said that I jumped up, grabbed my broken suitcase, threw my back pack (which was my carry on bag,) over my shoulder, and ran (fast but at human pace,) out of the airport. Jacob kept trying to talk to me in the car but it was only pissing me off even more. When we pulled up to Charlie's house I was fuming. I didn't think I could handle the talk with Charlie and I was already pissed at Jacob. I knew what I was going to do at once. Edward started cracking up laughing.

"Now sweet heart I don't think that idea…" I wouldn't let him finish. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my two bags. I ran up to the house with Jacob following me…_perfect! _

"Nessie what's going on? _Talk to me! I'm going crazy!_"

"Good!" I threw open the door quickly and the movement shocked Charlie who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey…um, kids…what's going on? Are you guys…" I cut him off.

"I'm going to bed…oh yea and I'm dating Jacob!" I ran up the stairs cracking up laughing. _Serves him right! Now he has to deal with Charlie and back track! _I jumped on my bed and slammed my door and then I heard something that made me feel guilty.

"JACOB BLAKE! YOU'RE DATING MY 12 YEAR OLD GRAND DAUGHTER!" I got up from my bed then and stocked back down stairs. Edward was standing by the door with Bella. He was laughing but Bella was shaking her head and trying to calm Charlie down.

"Calm down dad! Let's talk about this like adults! Oh Nessie…I'm glad you could join us since you made this mess!" I walk over to Jacob who was glaring at me with Charlie pacing angrily in front of him. I snuggled up next to his side until he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm sorry that was inexcusable," I mumbled up against his chest. He shook his head at me and I could feel him smiling even though I didn't look up.

"No I would have found it funny if it wasn't for, _that._" He gestured to where Charlie was staring at us – mouth wide open.

"I lied Charlie."

"Don't even try to deny it, I have eyes!"

"No I'm not _just _dating Jacob Black! I didn't really lie, but I didn't tell the whole truth! I'm completely in _love _with Jacob Black!" I saw him turn colors in front of my eyes. From bright red, to pale white, back to red, and then settling on purple.

"It's illegal," he mumbled taking me off guard.

"What?" I chuckled out, the chuckle made him look straight into my eyes.

"Your 12 he's – what is that about 28? Two years younger that your _mother!_ _ILLEGAL!_" I rolled my eyes and Jacob pulled me closer while laughing.

"Remember the day I, er, _transformed_ in front of you Charlie?" Jacob asked and Charlie flinched causing me to laugh. Jacob wasn't scary in wolf form! He was honestly kind of cute! But then again I was biased. "I take that as a yes. We'll if you hadn't guessed already, I'm a…" Charlie cut him off by holding up a hand.

"I don't want to know! I told you only what necessary!"

"This is necessary! For you to get Jacob and my relationship and _why _it's no where close to illegal! Are you ready for this?" I asked Charlie and he nodded. "Ok, I hope I do you Justice Jacob!" I joked with him and he laughed.

"I'm sure you will, just don't make me seem _too _scary!"

"Only the right amount of scary, right?" I asked him pretending to be innocent.

"Right," he said with a grin. I turned to Jacob and saw he had his eyebrows raised at us. I shrugged and turned to look at my parents and saw that they were both smiling at me. I smiled bigger and turned back to Charlie.

"You of course can't tell _anybody_. You understand that right?"

"I have a feeling that if I told anybody they wouldn't believe me." I smiled.

"Jacob is a werewolf, or well a shape shifter. He protects La Push, with his pack. There's this thing called imprinting that werewolf do. It's were you basically find you soul mate…" I trailed off not knowing how to explain it.

"But stronger," Jacob added and I smiled. It was still hard for me to believe that I was Jacob's soul mate – but stronger.

"But stronger," I agreed with a smile. We just starred at each other like that for a while. Charlie cleared his throat and I starred up at him. "Sorry!"

"So this imprinting thing? What does it have to, er, well, did Jacob…um, did he…" Charlie trailed off and everyone _but _him laughed.

"Yes Charlie, much to the dismay of her parents," Edward said in a formal tone – no doubt remembering last time we were hear.

"Talk for yourself," Bella said throwing everyone but Jacob off.

"What?" All three of us said at once.

"I see no problem with it," she shrugged and I ran over and hugged her. Charlie and Edward were just glaring at her.

"Thanks mom! So Charlie as I was saying, that's Jacob's side of the story. Oh yea and he doesn't age unless he stops _transforming!_ Now I'm half, er, well, _Vampire." _Charlie flinched at that word. "So I grow extra fast and also from hear on out I don't age. I'm physically 18 and I'll always be 18 physically and intellectually. I mean come on do I seem 12?" I asked him.

"No, you don't. But you are! This all is a little too much for one night!"

"Merry Christmas eve! You found out that your daughter, grand daughter, and son-in law are dammed to hell!" I had everyone starring at me. "Wait that was a while ago." Jacob leaned down in front of me, looking me in the eyes.

"You are _not _dammed to hell! That's just ridiculous! IDIOTIC! I can't believe you would say something like that! Why?"

"Because I'm half Vampire! It's a fact," I shrugged and started to walk away. I felt sorry for saying that, I don't know what came over me. I actually felt ashamed of myself.

"Renesmee I don't believe were dammed to hell," Bella said – stopping me in my tracks. I wheeled around to see she was absolutely serious.

"You don't? Why not? I mean we _are _what we are! Vampires. Monsters." She shook her head and I was baffled.

"We _try!_ To not be though! I can't think or even _force _myself to believe were dammed. Not looking at your father and you! There's no way looking at you too! Not possible." I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm going to go up and take a shower!" I ran up to the bathroom and let the hot water comfort me. After I got done taking a shower I wondered into my mother's old room and looked at the clock. It was 3:54 in the morning on Christmas Eve. I crashed on my mother's old bed and slept.

I woke up on the couch next to Jacob.

"What the hell?" I asked groggily.

"Renesmee don't use that kind of language!" Charlie scolded. I didn't realize that he was in the kitchen. I looked at him and saw he wasn't alone. He was with my parents, and Billy – Jacobs's dad. Also with them was Sue Clearwater who was engaged to Charlie. They were taking things slowly – clearly. I looked over to his side and saw that I was extremely close to Jacob. We were sleeping on the small couch so every part of us was touching and I was wrapped in his arms. I suddenly felt embarrassed with all the parental eyes watching. I tried to get out of Jacobs arms even though it felt nice. He just peeked on eye open and smiled when he saw me.

"Stop wiggling Nessie. I like you being this close to you. I'm having _very _good dreams," he said and I threw my hands over my face. I couldn't believe he would say that! Part of me was estaticed! The other part was _still _aware of certain people who wouldn't like Jacob saying that. I counted to ten and just like I figured my dad was now throwing Jacob off of the couch and to the floor. "What the…Edward!" He shot up and glared at Edward. "What the hell!" Edward was crouching and I was silently freaking out. "Why did you do that?"

"Do you happen to remember what you just said?" Edward asked innocently.

"Um, not really should I?" I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Calm down dad! What he said wasn't to you! It was to me! You shouldn't of been listening!"

"What did I say?"

"If only you could have seen the thoughts accompanying the words!"

"What did I say?"

"I probably wouldn't of minded that!" Edward and I glared at each other for a while.

"What did I _fucking _say?" Jacob demanded while looking down at me, I stroked his cheek.

"Just to stop moving around, you liked being that close to me, oh and you were having good dreams because of it," I said as I laughed a little bit.

"Oh, um sorry," He mumbled while looking away from every one. Sue interrupted the awkward silence that followed.

"Charlie and I sat a date!" They had been engaged for a year. They decided to take it very slow because Charlie was friends with Harry Clearwater who died years ago. Sue was happily marred to him, but after she died she fell in love with Charlie.

"Congratulations! When?" Bella said while running over and wrapping her ice cold arms around Sue. Sue was beaming because of the warm welcoming. I ran over and made it a group hug.

"May 17th! It's a Sunday! And then were going away…for our honeymoon!" I was so happy for her.

"Congratulations Charlie and Sue," Edward said walking over to shake Charlie hands.

"Hm, Sue Swan? That sounds _very _strange! Where are you guys going to live? In forks or on the reservation?" Jacob asked, all eyes turned to Charlie and Sue. Charlie shifted uncomfortably.

"We're putting this house on sale after the holidays, Sue needs to be on the reservations for _reasons_ so I'm not going to stand in the way," Sue was rubbing his back to be comforting.

"HA! Bella your going to be related to Seth! He'll be happy to be related to you bloodsuckers! Wait…and Leah. She won't be!" He started laughing and Bella's face dropped.

"Oh Joy," She mumbled so low that no humans could hear. It pushed me over the edge and I joined in with Jacob. In truth though I _really _didn't want to be related to Leah Clearwater. She _hated _me, just because what I am and who my parents are.

"Be nice Leah has been through a lot," Charlie reminded us all and I rolled my eyes.

"What ever she's still a bitch," I said with a shrug.

"RENESMEE!" Everyone but Jacob called at me and I shrugged. Jacob was snickering.

"No offense Sue!" She just sighed and shook her head causing me to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"Renesmee you shouldn't use that language," Edward scolded me.

"Hey I got it from Mr. Black here!" I motioned towards Jacob and he just rolled his eyes.

"I've made us a big breakfast!" Sue called to my relief. Charlie _really _can't cook.

"Good thing I'm here because Bella and Edward can't eat and Renesmee _hates _human food!" Jacob said with a smile.

"Jacob, let everyone else eat first," Charlie cautioned and we all made our way into the kitchen. We were spending today up in La Push and tomorrow at Charlie's house. I ran up stairs and put on some skinny black jeans, a cute white button up shirt and one of those weird vest thingies that were really cute. Then I straightened my copper hair that was a complete replica of my dads. I grabbed my IPod because I never left home without it and I was ready to go. We got to Billy's small house and saw the whole pack squeezed into that small house.

"Oh the smell will be lovely," Edward said receiving a roll of his eyes from Jacob.

"You'll deal with it Leech!"

"Please do not call my father a leech!" I yelled at them causing the wolves to run out side.

"My favorite leeches and leech lovers!" Quill yelled causing us to laugh.

"Shut it _dog!_"

"Wow you sound like Blondie maybe we should get you away from her!"

"I love _Aunt Blondie _as she's known to Jacob!" I reached on my tip toes and gave him a kiss. When we got done we realized we didn't tell any one we were dating. Everyone but our party was staring at us in shock. "Oh yea me and Jacob are going out. Did we not tell you that?" I shrugged and snuggled deeper into Jacobs's chest. It started snowing then so I rushed into the house. I ended up spending a lot of the time with the girls, including Leah. I _really _hated her!

"Oh joy the bloodsuckers are here!" Leah said and I instantly got pissed off. Jacob pulled me closer.

"You were absolutely right, she is a bitch," Jacob said walking away. I stared at him – dumbfounded. He says that and then just leaves me alone.

"Thanks sweetheart!" I yelled at him sarcastically. I looked over at Leah and saw she was giving me a death stare. My mother came over and wrapped her arms around me – protecting me. I then saw that Leah was shaking.

"Calm down Leah. I won't let you rip my daughter apart," Bella said sternly – giving me confidence.

"Oh yea Aunt Leah! We'll future Aunt Leah," I laughed and Bella shook her head at me – laughing.

"Don't ever call me that Leech!" She sneered at me. I broke free of my mothers arm and took a step forward looking her up and down.

"And why the hell not? Are you going to turn into the big bad wolf and eat me?" I asked her with evident sarcasm.

"No but I might just rip you jugular out!" She screamed sending the wolves running in to us. I laughed bitterly.

"I thought that was supposed to be my line?" I asked while stepping back into my mother's furious, protective arm.

"Leah get away from Nessie," Jacob said and that made her whip around.

"How dare you! This is your fault! I see how much you care about someone who is suppose to be your soul mate! Throwing her to the dogs!"

"Actually you're a wolf, and just one, no plural," I said and my mother pulled me outside, my father joined us.

"What were you thinking!" He yelled at me.

"UGH! I don't know! She pisses me off!" I yelled back.

"Honey she pisses us all off," my mother said calmly and I laughed. "But you _shouldn't _aggravate her! You _don't _want to get into a fight with her!" I nodded in agreement – not really caring. We went back into the house twenty minutes later and I stayed _far _away from Leah Clearwater. Before I knew it, it was time to leave. The next day was Christmas. Christmas was surprisingly uneventful. Jacob got me the same thing he once got my mother – a wooden wolf on a bracelet. On my bracelet there were more charms though – he made all of them. He had the moon, a wolf, a heart, the funniest one though, was a miniature IPod! I put it on right away, or course. Before I knew it – our time was up. Time to go back to Ruby!

**(I didn't want to get into details too much! I'm sorry I'm not good at writing gifts and stuff either! I hate Leah – well no I don't. I hate the Leah she is now, nope I still don't. Hm, how to explain this? I would love Leah if she lightened up a tad. I like/love her now but she's too hard on the Vamps! She's a Werewolf version of Rose! Once she imprints I'll love her! Once she gets over the looser which is Sam! Does anyone else thinks he needs hit? Whelps tell me your opinions! Your stories, problems, whatever! Oh happy Madrigal! I'm making cookies for French class tomorrow! Don't do anything I wouldn't do! ******** Love you loves! J'adore Tu!)**


	11. Don’t think I don’t think about it!

**(Another Chapter! Wow, so I'm like…I have no idea! AH! I reread New Moon and Eclipse the other day, and I found out that I LOVE Jacob! I thought I just liked-loved him but I really LOVE him! As much as Edward! Though I still find Edward perfect for Bella – that will NEVER change! Hm, wow! I also LOVE Seth! I think I might add him in some more! Maybe give him an Imprint, than write a story about that! That might be interesting right? Tell me what you think! I love you all! My loves: ****Ria M write, Twilighter80, XxxDarkxMaidenxxX, Kathleena Cullen, liljenrocks,** **Adda Cullen,**** -luvvvzTWILIGHT, Blacky94, twilightfan10107, and twilightgirl36510! I love you all my readers/reviewers! Ok in this chapter our lovely Renesmee get's MAD! It's **_**crazy! **_**You can see how Rosalie AND Leah rubbed off on her! It's funny! LOTS of dog jokes – sorry to werewolf lovers! I love them too! But their too funny to make fun of! My favorite line: ****"Jacob go chase your tail or something," HA!****)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! If I did I would own Seth! Oh how I love me some Seth Clearwater!**

I was upstairs in Bella's room – getting my stuff together. One minute I was putting a pair of Jeans in my bag and then next thing I knew Seth was giving me a bear hug. I loved Seth, he was like my brother. But there was once I time when I loved him as more. It was around 1 -2 years ago and I appeared to be a 15 year old. It was weird because Seth hadn't yet Imprinted, neither had Leah. I remember thinking _"what the hell in the matter with the Clearwater's?" _I was confused because I _knew _I was in love with Jacob. That's back when I thought Jacob only saw me as a friend. I was spending time with Seth to get my mind off of Jacob; I couldn't help but see the similarities between Jacob and Seth. I was falling in love with those similarities.

_*****Flashback*****_

_Seth and I were standing deep in the woods by the Cottage. Jacob was in La Push working on some car, while Bella and Edward were over at their meadow. It started snowing – to no ones surprise. I __**loved **__the snow. I didn't get as cold because I was half Vampire but I still got cold – it only took a while. I tilted my head up to the sky, and then something wet hit my cheek. I glared at Seth and he was trying to look innocent. _

_"What the hell?" I demanded; he started laughing. I ran into him and knocked him to the ground. I started pilling snow onto his head then – to get him back. He rolled us over to where he was on top and shook the snow onto my face. "STOP!" I yelled while laughing. I couldn't deny while I __**loved **__Jacob, I was __**falling **__in __**love **__with Seth. I decided why not and reached my hands around the back of his neck – gripping his hair. I pulled his face into mine and started kissing him. It took 10 seconds for Seth's lips to start moving with mine. It was an amazing kiss but I was still longing for it to be Jacob who I was kissing. After a while of this amazing kiss – my first kiss – Seth broke free from my grasp. He pushed me off of him – into a snow bank. I peeked my head out of it and saw he was pacing. __**What the hell? He looks worried! **__I thought. I was starting to feel very stupid and very rejected._

_"I can't believe I did that!" Seth was mumbling over and over again, not looking at me. After five minutes of this I still hadn't moved. I was starting to get a little cold sitting in the snow bank. I stood up and brushed the snow off myself. Seth finally looked over at me – his face full of shame. I frowned at his expression. "I'm __**so **__sorry, Ne…" He hesitated and I wondered why he didn't want to say my nickname. "Renesmee," he finally finished. _

_"HA! __**I'm **__not sorry!" I exclaimed, his expression confused me. His face looked triumphant, smug, and just all together happy. Then he composed it and put a mask over it. He wasn't half as good at hiding his feelings as Jacob was. Seth wasn't that kind of person – he __**loved **__for people to know what he was thinking. "I kissed you first anyways," I mumbled and we started running back to the cottage._

_"You shouldn't have." I felt my eyes get we with tears. I felt completely rejected. Was I so big a freak that not even __**werewolves **__wanted me? He looked at me and his face softened and saddened. "Ness…Renesmee don't cry! I'm not worth your tears! I just can't…__**do this! **__I might imprint someday! I can't get…involved, with…you, no matter how much I want to!" I couldn't stand his lies – he __**couldn't **__want me!_

_"SHUT UP! Sorry, it's ok. I got to go though! BYE!" I ran into the cottage and let my tears fall. A week later he imprinted on a 17 year old blonde named Lillie – who after three months of Jealousy (from me,) became my best friend – besides Jacob, he was __**so **__much more – even then._

_*****End of flashback*****_

Seth finally let me go and I laughed.

"For once you didn't whine about me holding you too tight!" Seth laughed.

"I was…" I didn't know if it was smart to tell him, but then again I never kept secrets from Seth. "Remembering."

"What were you remembering?" He asked – curious.

"That day in the woods," I said while blushing pink at my stupidity. _What was I thinking that day? _He laughed, caught off guard though.

"Ah, yes. I remember that day!"

"Remember when you were pacing, and beating your self up for "letting this happen" as you said. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious, now?" I shrugged, figuring what he would say. "Jake, remember him? God I remember when he found out we kissed!" _HE KNEW?_

"He knew?"

"Yea! We were running in wolf form, two days later. I was struggling with not thinking about it, because I was falling in love with you." When he said that I stopped breathing briefly. It threw me off, but I felt the same. I felt the same _until _I realized _why _I was falling in love with Seth – because he reminded me off Jacob. "I let myself slip and I remembered you crying! Which was a horrible thing to remember – for both me and Jacob! That made Jacob stop running and he demanded why you were crying in that memory! So I told him and he lunged at me, banging me up pretty bad, but I was completely heeled before I saw you again! So then…" He got interrupted by Lillie (his imprint,) and Jacob walking in the room. I _LOVED _Lille – now. Like I said I was Jealous she had Seth until I realized I only liked Seth because he was like Jacob. Seth and I laughed openly at their worried faces. Seth was standing with his arms around me – in a half hug. THAT WORRIED THEM! HA! Ridiculous! They should know better!

Me and Seth straightened up and he dropped his arms, but then he took on and snaked it around my waist – pulling me up against his side. Lillie's mouth flew open in shock and Jacob growled. Seth and I started cracking up laughing. We were cruel but it was fun.

"What's going on?" Jacob demanded furiously. I started laughing so hard I had to hold my sides. Seth let go of me and walked over to angry Lillie. He wrapped his arms around her but she wouldn't look at him. I was doubled over when Jacob walked over to me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Do you have something going on with Seth Clearwater?"

"Do you have a fetish with saying full names?" I countered – glaring at him. I straightened up and was slightly shaking my head at him – in disgust.

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah seriously trying my nerves!"

"GOD! Leah's rubbed off on you!"

"I know," I grinned. Leah – while I pretended to hate her, because she hated me – I admired her. She's dealing with loosing someone who she though she would marry – to her cousin! And she's the _only _she-wolf. She has rubbed off on me and I would _never _deny it.

"TELL ME! OR ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING?" Jacob demanded – making me furious. Seth was grinning knowing whatever I said would have _a lot _of sarcasm in it. Lillie was paying attention. I couldn't _believe _Jacob!

"Oh yes me and Seth are secretly dating! Cheating on you both! It doesn't matter that I'm _your _imprint, Jacob! Or that _Lillie _is _Seth's_! Or, hell! That _Lillie _is _my best friend _– besides you of course but your so much more! Or that Seth smells somehow worse to me then _you do! _Or that _we _live together – in _RUBY ALASKA!_" I was yelling hysterically, Lille was hugging and kissing Seth back now, and Seth was laughing. Jacob on the other hand had his expression guarded – something that both me and Bella _hated_! "You know what doesn't matter the most Jacob?" I _needed _to see what he was thinking – to have it show on his face.

"No," he mumbled looking at the ground. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist – blocking his view of the ground – and looked at his face. He grinned.

"That I _love you!_ And _only _you! _You _are what keeps me sane! You _have _to love me! I'm your imprint remember? You _have _to keep me safe and be with me – while I choose to be with you! But really I have no choice – who couldn't love Jacob Black? But all and all I could _never _do something that would hurt you that much!" He was shaking his head.

"Are you _trying _to say you love me more? I'm bound to you because you're mysoul mate! Nothing is saying I'm yours!" I grinned and kissed him lightly. I saw Seth and Lillie trying to sneak out the door – but she was too noisy.

"Stop right there! I'm leaving I _need _to say goodbye to two of my best friends!" They stopped and Seth held his arms out for me and I smiled. I wondered how mad Jacob would get at me for jumping in his arms but then I realized that I really didn't care. I ran and jumped in his awaiting arms. We stayed like that for a while until Seth started cracking up laughing. "What's your problem?"

"Them! Look at them!" I looked over at Lillie first and she was looking at the ground – fidgeting nervously. While Jacob was glaring at Seth. I laughed and broke free of Seth. I danced my way over to Lillie and lifted her in the air.

"I hate how almost _everyone _I hang out with can do that!" She whined causing me to laugh.

"I'm sorry?" I put her down and she laughed to. She was 5'6 one inch smaller than my – now – 5'7. I was still growing but at a normal rate, we all think that this is my final height though.

"It's ok, you can't help it!" We were still hugging and Jacob was still glowering at Seth.

"Does my hugging Lillie bother you to Jacob?" I teased him and some emotion flickered over his eyes before he grinned. It wasn't _my _grin – it was very different.

"Have you ever kissed Lillie?" _SHIT!_

"Jacob," Seth warned – already panicking. Jacob was shaking with laughter though and that made me extremely furious.

"Wait, what? Jacob, have they kissed before?" Lillie asked and pushed out of my grasp. Seth went over to her then and wrapped his arms around Lillie – not letting her let go. I felt horrible! Why would Jacob do this? AH! I hated him at the moment. I saw how bad it was hurting Lillie and I hated when she was hurt.

"Lillie sweetie it was nothing," Seth assured her. Her eyes flickered over to me and doubt flicked over her face. I wondered why. Did she not trust me?

"Tell me, _please?_" she pleaded. Seth shot me a look and I nodded. I was going to explain.

"It was before he met you, Lillie. My fault really," that made her even more worried. "I was spending time with Seth to get my mind off Jacob the Jackass, and next thing I knew I was kissing Seth. He pulled away though and after a week he imprinted on you. I was jealous of you at first but then I realized why I like Seth so much and I forgot about my jealousy and you became my best friend. Lillie look at me please!" She glanced up and I saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"That's worse! You could still have feelings for him! And how can _I _compete with _you_!" That threw me off. Lillie was in every way preferable to me. She had a tan and was blonde with beautiful light blue eyes. She wasn't sarcastic and hateful – I was.

"Um for one you could easily compete _and _beat me! And I _don't _and _couldn't _have feelings for Seth! I LOVE JACOB BACK! Always have and always will! NOT SETH!" She was hiding her face in Seth's chest and I just groaned. Seth had apologies in his eyes. I walked over to Jacob and stood in front of him.

"Renes…" he started but I cut him off. I was furious at Jacob. I understood Lillie's point – a little bit.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! GOD! WHY…HOW…GOD! JACOB BLACK YOU'RE AN ASS! LOOK AT LILLIE! WHY…YOU KNEW IT WOULD HURT HER! IT'S THE PAST! NOW SHE'S THINKS I LIKE SETH!" I was yelling at him hysterically and clenching my fists. I wanted to punch something – _really _bad.

"Renesmee I'm sorry!" Jacob said. "But she deserves to know why it unnerves me when you guys are so close!"

"YOUR NOT SORRY THOUGH!" My temper reached it's highest point though and I pulled my arm back and punch Jacob in the face. Since I was half Vampire I had the strength and my skin and bones were tough – but not as tough as if I was a full vampire. I could still get hurt – and punching a werewolf in the face _would _hurt – although I've never done it before that moment. Jacob was standing right in front of the window so when I hit him – shocking him – with all my strength he went crashing out the window – breaking it to pieces. I watched to make sure he was alright – and to my relief he was. He was bleeding though – I could _smell _it. In a couple hours he would be alright though.

I brought up my hand to my face and looked at it. I was pretty sure I was going to have a nasty bruise on it – it _hurt!_ But it wasn't broken, I knew that. I shook my hand in the air. I went and started packing again. Lillie and Seth were staring at me wordlessly.

"My hand _hurts!_" I complained - making Seth shake with laughter and Lillie smile a small pathetic smile. "I'm sorry to you both!"

"It's ok, Renesmee. I'm not mad, just worried!" Lillie said – confusing me. I picked up my IPod to put it in my pocket.

"Honey I'm in love with _you_!" Seth said – making _ me _smile. I loved how much he loved her! I rolled up my headphones – around my IPod.

"I'm not worried about _you_, Seth." She said while starring at the ground. I knew what she meant and my hands clenched into fists. She was worried I had feelings for Seth. That I didn't love Jacob as much as I claimed I did. That I would, no, COULD do something to hurt her! REDICULOUS! My blood was boiling. I wasn't in a good mood and she wasn't making it any better. Seth stood up and said something but I wasn't paying attention. I knew that he was trying to calm me down but I was glaring at Lillie. Whatever he said made Lillie look over at me. She cringed away from my glare. I felt something going into my hand as my fist clenched more. _SHIT! MY IPOD! _I opened my hands and I saw it completely ruined and in a hunk of metal – my hand was bleeding. Seth took a step closer to me. I wanted them _out!_ I picked up my hand and threw what used to be my IPod. The hunk of metal hit Seth right above his left eye.

"GET OUT!" I yelled at them both.

"Renesm…" Lillie started but I wouldn't let her finish.

"I _GET IT! _YOU DON'T TRUST ME! BUT I _DO NOT _LIKE SETH CLEARWATER – _THAT WAY!_ The only reason I kissed him is because he reminded me of JACOB! I was falling in love with the part of SETH that was like JACOB! I saw similarities and was falling in love with the similarities – NOT SETH! I PUNCHED THE _LOVE OF MY LIFE _IN THE FACE BECAUSE HE _HURT YOU! _I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU INTENTIALLY AND FOR YOU TO THINK I WOULD IS REDICULOUS! I think of you as a _fucking sister! _And you don't _trust _me? We'll that's fine I'll be in Alaska – see? You don't have to worry about me stealing away your precious Seth! Everything worked out perfectly." After my rant I went back to packing my bags. Lillie was crying but so was I.

"Renesmee," Seth said with disappointment evident in his voice. I yelled at his imprint after all. I hurt her – who cares if she hurt me?

"GET OUT! _Please!_" I pleaded. "I don't want to see _either _of you, or Jacob! I just want to leave and _never _come back to this god-forsaken, demon magnet town, flea infested town! I can't _wait _to get back to Ruby!" I was balling now. They both left then. I was _already _missing my IPod. After five minutes I was completely packed and I just sat on the floor and cried.

"10 minute sweetie! Then you _have _to say goodbye to everyone!" My mother called up after I had been sitting upstairs for a while. Jacob came in then, he stopped when he saw my tear streaked face.

"Nessie, I…" Jacob started but I held up a hand to stop him.

"Jacob go chase your tail or something," I said calmly as I marched out of the room. When I got down stairs I stopped dead in my tracks. The _whole _pack – including imprints – were there to wish me goodbye.

"Bye Nessie! Were gonna miss you!" The lot of them called. While I loved the pack – at the moment I was Anti-Werewolf.

"Right back at ya! Try not to get hit by a car – while fetching a stick or chasing something aimlessly!" I said sarcastically then I ran out the door so I wouldn't have to see the packs surprised expression. Five minutes later Bella, Edward, and Jacob came out to the car – everyone who was in the house followed them to the porch.

"That was rude Renesmee," Edward scolded with a smile.

"I know but I don't like Werewolf's at the moment," I threw an unnecessary pointed look at Jacob. Edward laughed.

"Yeah I gathered that much," he said with a chuckle probably remembering that I punch Jacob out a window. I remembered the broken widow then. I opened the door and got out.

"Grandpa!" I yelled – everyone were staring at me – confused.

"Yes sweetheart?" He questioned while trying to hide his confusion.

"I'm _so _sorry about your window!" He laughed and so did _some _of the guys – and Leah of course. She probably found it hysterical that Jacob imprinted on someone that is probably mentally insane.

"It's ok, I'll miss you," Charlie said – uncomfortable by declaring his feelings.

"Me too! And guys I'm sorry about my behavior. I really do hope none of you get hit by a car! Well I might laugh if it was Jacob who did." Jacob sighed and the guys – and Leah – laughed. "None of _you __**werewolves **_did anything to make me mad, I'm sorry!"

"It's ok Renesmee," Sam answered for the pack. _Stupid Alpha!_ Edward chuckled. I got in the car and everyone went into the house – but Leah. I looked at Edward.

"She wants to _talk _to you, but doesn't want to approach the car," He laughed darkly. I automatically got out of the car and met Leah half way.

"You were very funny today Renesmee," Leah laughed and I smiled.

"Thanks, punching Jacob was funner than I ever thought it would be!" I aloud and she nodded her head.

"Thank you for doing that. I always imagined what it would be like if someone did, I just always thought it would be me!" I laughed some more. "Don't be _too _rough on him – or Lillie. It will be boring with out you, that's for sure!" I reached over and hugged her – she hugged back.

"I'll miss you too _Aunt _Leah!" I stifled a giggle and she just shook her head.

"Bye kiddo," we released each other than and I made my way over to the car. That whole confrontation might have seemed weird to any one else; that was our relationship though. We would fight like we hated each other but both of us knew we loved the other. I really did love Leah Clearwater! I couldn't wait till she imprinted; some day's I wanted to punch Emily or Sam in the face. I knew I shouldn't – especially not now. It's not their fault that their soul mates but poor Leah! I climbed in the car and shut my door.

"You know, I've been thinking. Maybe we should just drive back home," Edward said and Bella agreed. _GREAT! I'm now stuck in a car without any music to listen to, so I can drown out the classical shit my parents will listen to! I also have to be stuck in the car with Jacob the ass Black! Fun times!_ I forgot that Edward can read my mind and he just laughed.

"I'm sorry, Nessie," he said – shaking slightly with laughter.

"Nessie, I'm so…well s…" Jake started and once again I cut him off.

"I don't care what you are Jacob Black! _Do not _talk to me though!" I screeched at him and for the rest of the drive he didn't talk to me. I slept most of the ride – ignoring all the text messages I was getting from Seth and Lillie. When after a silent 24 hour ride we pull up in front of the house in ruby I felt a great relief about finally being home. My family was waiting for me and I ran into Alice's arms – crying.

"I know sweetie – your mother called and told me," she said softly – soothing me. Jacob came walking over to me – to try and talk to me again but Rose stopped him.

"Dog I wouldn't try! If you take another step I swear you'll regret it!" She growled.

"What you gonna do Blondie?" He asked – aggravated.

"I'm going to…" she started but I cut her off.

"WON'T YOU BOTH JUST STOP IT!?" I yelled as I ran into my house – onto my bed. I landed onto something hard and I reached for it from under me. It was a purple IPod Shuffle – with all my music on it already. I threw my door open knowing they would hear me. "THANK YOU!" I didn't know who it was from but I knew one of them gave me it. I put my ear buds in and put it on random – making sure I didn't accidently change the song by shaking it. I chose a random song – not caring about what I was going to listen to. I cried when I heard what song it was. It was _Don't think I don't think about it _by _Darius Rucker._ I cried until I fell asleep – 12 songs later.

**(Wow, I'm listening to that song right now and I'm about to cry! I LOVE that song! My internet connection is sucky right now! I can't get onto ANYTHING! BOO! So I hope you all don't think Renesmee is **_**too **_**big a brat! But we'll she's only 12 so don't judge her TOO bad! Tell me what you think loves! Yay I know I said in the last chapter something like and then it was back to Ruby. But I got inspired in World and U.S. Study's! I HATE that class – and the teacher! I liked this! Did it make up for the Leah/Renesmee fight last chapter? You see that they really do love each other! I LOVE Leah! Ok bye loves!)**


	12. Be my escape!

**(I can't get on the internet too much! AH! SUCKS! I HATE Hughes Net! Well loves…I don't know if I have any new reviewers or any new reviews – can't check! It pains me! So my Fav. Fanfic right now is Let the Flames Begin! It's AMAZING! My loves: ****Ria M write, Twilighter80, XxxDarkxMaidenxxX, Kathleena Cullen, liljenrocks,** **Adda Cullen,**** -luvvvzTWILIGHT, Blacky94,** **BellaD,**** twilightfan10107, and twilightgirl36510! I wrote the first chapter to the Seth imprinting story I was saying I might write! See I like it because it tells you the back story! It tells you what happened after the flashback – in Seth's POV! Amazing right? So if you wanna look at it – it's up! ******** I love you all though! And guess what "I heard it through the grapevine!" HA! I love that song – by Creedence! WOOT! Love you all! Favorite line: "HA! What are you doing in Jacob's room Nessie? Or is he in yours? Did you have fun?" Hm, I wonder what Nessie is doing in Jacob's room! HA!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer would make Renesmee the perfect child who never cusses – in my version she cusses **_**a lot**_**!**

I woke up to silence. I looked to my new IPod – the battery was dead. _GREAT! _I plugged it into the wall to charge up. I then looked at the time. _Let's see so you took a little nap when you got home at 4 in the afternoon._ I thought to myself. _It's now…WHAT? It's 9 pm! _I slept 5 hours and I couldn't believe it. The bad part is I had to deal with Jacob black. I groaned audibly. Wait I could just wait till he went to sleep to go downstairs. Despite my hatred of human food – I still needed to eat. I also can't live up in my bedroom my whole life! _But what time would old Jakie go to bed? _A little voice in my head asked. I decided I didn't care – I would wait up as long as I needed to. I walked over to my book shelf – needing something to do. I decided to ignore my radio – that would just send Jake up sooner. I grabbed some boring looking book that Charlie got me a year ago. It was called _No Limit _and was about gambling. I sat on my bed and read it for hours. Next time I looked up it was 12 in the morning and I was done reading the whole book. It was ok, but not really my taste. Stupid boy! Why couldn't he just _stop gambling! _Well whatever, it was fiction anyways. I decided that I could probably go downstairs now. So I walked cautiously down the stairs. I looked around the room and saw everyone being all lovey dovey. It sickened me. I mean they didn't even notice when I walked in the room, tapping my foot! EW! But then again I was sure that I was like that with Jake – when I wasn't furious with him. _Jake. _I sighed. I wanted him so bad. Even going this small amount of time without him was making me crazy. I decided what I was going to do, forgive Jake. Alice looked up then and smiled.

"Your future went blank again! Does that mean your going to intermingling with the dog again?" Alice said – laughing and everyone else looked up, noticing me for the first time. I started walking up the stairs.

"Oh now they notice me!" I mumbled to myself knowing they could hear me. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Bella laughed at me. "Sorry I yelled at you for calling my boyfriend a dog Rose!" I added in there, already in a better mood knowing I would get to be with Jake in a few seconds. I wouldn't apologize first though – oh no that was _not _going to happen! I tip toed into Jacob's room and then straddled him. He didn't stir. I let myself be grateful for one second that Alice couldn't see Jake's future – and could hardly see mine. This picture _would not _look innocent in anyway! But it was. I put my hands on his shoulders – still straddling him though.

"Jacob Black! Wake up NOW!" I yelled at him and I heard laughter from down stairs. It was a very musical sound – listening to a group of vampires laugh. His eyes opened and he was startled from just a second. After that was over he grinned a smug grin and I heard someone hiss from downstairs. _What was that about! _"Um, ok?" Jake just laughed in response. "Who…what…" I trailed off – confused.

"Well probably Edward. And he didn't like my thoughts," Jake said his eyes still wondered up and down my body on top of his. I started to worry about those thoughts.

"Well, what were you thinking?" I asked with a sly smile on my face – knowing what he was thinking. He was thinking about me straddling him, about the other things we could be doing. The things it looked like we were doing.

"About, well, um, you and I…me and you…the bed…you on me, er and, um…different things we might be…you know. _Damn it! _Why do I have to say it! You _obviously _know exactly what I was thinking!" He was panicking and I could tell. I kissed him lightly on the forehead but denied him anymore.

"I do know," I said with a shrug.

"Can I know how you feel about that line of thinking?" Jacob asked smugly and I had to stifle a laugh. I did _not _want to have this talk with him _while_ I was on top of him. Or when my parents with super hearing were in the house.

"No you can't," I said simply – closing the subject.

"So what's up beautiful?" He asked me and I remembered why I was here. I finally let go of his shoulders and crossed my hands around my chest – protecting myself.

"You owe me an apology." He laughed but it was a hard sound and it surprised and worried me. Was he finally tired of my crap? I mean I know I can be a handful but he _has _to love me right? I mean I'm his imprint! But then again he's never acted like Sam does to Emily or how Seth acts to Lillie. Lillie, god I miss her already. I got off of him and walked to the other side of the room. I felt my chest tightening.

"I've already apologized," he said gruffly. I couldn't breath. He really was tired of my crap wasn't he? I couldn't blame him. I was too much for anyone to have to worry about. I jumped when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "Um, Nessie? Why are you crying? Is it because I won't apologize? Fine! I'm sorry! Just _please _stop crying! I can't handle it!" I wiped the tears off of my face.

"You seem like your doing fine to me," I said walking away from his shoulders.

"I really am sorry. I love you how can I not be?" I turned and looked at him.

"Yea you say that now but you really are getting tired of my crap, right?" I asked starring right into his eyes.

"Yeah! I was tired of your crap a while ago! And you were tired of mine! Is that what this is about? Your worried that just because your difficult that I _can _stop loving you?" I looked at the ground. "That's crap!" I looked back up at his face and he walked over to me. He took my face in his hands and starred straight into my eyes. "I love you _because _you…quirks! I couldn't love you more! And I _am _sorry!" I laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry too. And I guarantee that you _could _love me more. It would be almost impossible, but you could love me like I love you. Then you would _definitely _love me more than you do now!" I laughed slightly and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You can believe that if you want. It's not true though," he said, kissing me again.

"Like hell it isn't!" I said with a laugh – trying to pull away, but not succeeding.

"Sure, sure," Jake said in his patronizing way. God how I loved that patronizing tone. I just mean…Jacob Black. I kissed him once again but with a lot more passion. We started stumbling back towards his bed – never letting go of each other. My hands were knotted in his long hair and his hands were on my waist. We fell on his bed with a audible thump and I knew that would bring some vampires running up here sooner or later. I kissed Jacob more fiercely then. We rolled so I was on the bottom then. He started kissing my neck and I stopped breathing. It felt so amazing. Then, just like I figured, Edward came running in.

"Get off my daughter!" He ordered and Jacob grunted. I pushed him off though and straightened my clothes. Then without another word I walked out of the room and into mine. I jumped onto my bed – still glowing from my time with Jacob. I was also still hungry, so I went back downstairs. I noticed all my family – but Edward.

"Where's dad?" I asked as I got myself leftovers from Jacob's dinner.

"Having a talk with Jacob," Bella said as she came to join me.

"Great," I said with heavy sarcasm.

"I'm supposed to have a similar one to you," she said while shaking her head.

"Oh joy!"

"But I'm not going to have the exact one."

"Um, ok?"

"I can't tell you what to do and what not to do with Jacob. Which is what your father is telling Jacob. All I _can _do is tell you to be safe. We don't quite know if you can get pregnant or not. Also we would _prefer _if you waited until your married, but I'm _not _going to tell you what to do. I also want to say that I'm happy for you and Jacob!" I was sure my face was a bright pink. My family in the other room were laughing.

"Dad needs to butt out!" I mumbled as I took my plate of leftovers and marched up stairs. I went to Jacob's room and barged in. Edward had Jacob pinned to the wall – threatening his life and I laughed. They both turned to look at me. "Dad."

"Yes?"

"Please do not threaten my boy friend's life. I'm not going to have sex with him!" Edwards face relaxed but Jacob's saddened even though he tried to hide it with laughter. I went to the door and open it. I turned to look at them one last time. "Yet!" I laughed and both of their eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets. I got to my room and doubled over in laughter. I fell asleep and had a very nice dream. It was me and Jacob, kissing much like we were today. We didn't get interrupted though. The next week went by fast. Next thing I knew it was New Years Eve. I lounged around all day in sweats – until it was time for our "party." I use that term loosely because all we did was invited Dylan's family (I complained about this because of Dylan,) and wait till we could watch the ball drop. Every one was with the person they loved the most waiting for that ball to drop.

Alice was sitting on the counter with Jasper in front of her. They were whispering and Alice was giggling – in their own little world. Esme was embraced by Carlisle. They were standing up just holding and loving each other. Lauren – who was still my friend even after all of the Dylan stuff – and Rick were standing by the door dancing slowly to the music coming off the T.V. Sam was sitting on the floor with Taylor on his lap. They both had their eyes closed – enjoying each other. Rose and Emmett were standing in the kitchen – kissing over and over again. I turned away to give them some privacy. Edward was sitting at his piano playing Bella's lullaby with her right next to him. I was on Jacob's back like I used to do when I was little. Dylan was starring out one of the windows – wishing he wasn't here. We were all in our own little worlds.

In the last week I still haven't talked to Lillie. I've talk to Seth once in a while, and even Leah; no one else from the pack though. Although many have been calling me over and over again. Seth said that Lillie really _is _sorry but how can she be? If she really believes I'm not trust worthy, that I don't love Jacob as much as she loves Seth – if not more – then she shouldn't be sorry. Jacob brought me back by spinning me to where I was holding on to his front instead of his back. The count down on T.V. started.

"_Ten, nine, eight…" _Every one chanted. _"Seven, six, five, four, three, two…" _Jacob lifted up his cup of champagne and I lifted up my grape juice. _"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" _Jacob and I hit our glasses together.

"To me and you being together for this year and the rest of our…I would say life but your going to live a lot longer than that you mutt! So…I'll use the word existence!" Jacob said with a laugh and I pulled him in for the customary kiss. It got heated though and was no longer a innocent kiss. I pulled away when the door slammed open and shut. I saw Dylan running away and I realized I was the cause of that. Taylor and Sam ran after him after shooting a evil glare at me. Rick was giving me a death glare also but Lauren just looked sad.

"I'll meet up with you Rick," Lauren said while letting him run away.

"I'm s…sorry!" I said to Lauren as Jacob let me down.

"Don't be! You're happy that's all that matters!" She said as she walked over to hug me. "Stay happy! I'm sorry for Dylan though!" I nodded and she ran away. I kissed Jacob again, notating that my family were starring at us with worry in their eyes.

"I'm fine! I'm going to go up and call Lillie!" I called as I ran up stairs.

"But I thought you weren't talking to Lillie?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to start out the New Year with forgiveness!" I called. I ran into my room and threw myself onto my bed. To be honest I forgot that I was no longer talking to Lillie and right now I didn't care. I needed my best friend. I felt horrible for hurting Dylan like I was! How could I prevent it though? I was _meant _to be with Jacob! And I refused to be with Dylan! Jacob was my one true love. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Lillie's familure number.

"Hello?" Lillie asked unsure. She was probably thinking it was Jacob using my phone or something. I just needed to cry to my best friend though. I started crying. "RENESMEE! What's the matter? Honey! Come on! Talk to me!"

"I…Jacob…Dylan!" I said between sobs.

"Ok honey just cry it out and when you can talk tell me what happened between Jacob, Dylan, and you. Ok?" I nodded even though she couldn't hear it. 5 minutes passed.

"Everything was going fine! And then…" _Sob._ "I kissed Jacob! Normal right? Well then Dylan ran out the house!" _Sob. _ "And his family…they gave me dir…glared at me! Lauren told me to be happy! I'm happy with _Jacob!_ But not when I know its hurting Dylan! I can't _not _be with Jacob! But Dylan, I care about him too! Not a fraction of how I feel about Jacob, but still! I just _needed _to talk to my best friend! And even if you don't trust me – which you made it apparent you don't – I trust you with my life! And I always will!" I told Lillie after I was _mostly _done crying.

"Renesmee Cullen! I _do _trust you! It's just hard! Because you're _so _much _more _than me! You're…ARH! I…it just doesn't make sense that if Seth can have _you _he would still choose _me!_" This confused me. _I _was more than _Lillie!_ Non sense!

"He imprinted on you, so he _can't _love me. If I wanted to sound completely corny I could say he only has eyes for you!" We both laughed. "And anyways _you're _so much more than _me!_ You're human! You can _definitely _have children when you get older for one! For two you beautiful! You have color to your skin! _And _a normal beautiful hair color! Not weird bronze! First time I saw you – I hated you! Because I was falling in love with Seth and here he goes and imprints on this funny, sweet, nice, beautiful girl who is so much more than I am! I mean I'm just a hateful mutt!" We were both cracking up laughing by then and I knew everything was fine with us. We talked well into the night – catching up on each other. I promised to come up next time I could and see her. We were going to go shopping – just the two of us. We argued about who was better – me or her – and neither won. I had my best friend back and I went to sleep with a smile on my face. I woke up the next morning and realized I only had Saturday and Sunday of my break left – and that day was Saturday! I looked at the clock – 9:45 – Jacob would still be asleep. I went and crawled in bed with him. I wrapped his motionless arms around me and he grunted. I was completely content.

_"I've given up on given up slowly,_

_I'm blending in so you won't even know me,_

_Apart from this whole world that shares my fate!" _My cell phone was ringing Lillie's ringer and I couldn't get to it – so it went on.

_"This one last bullet you mentioned,_

_It's my one last shot at redemption,_

_Because I know to live you must give you life away!" _I found my phone and answered it; pleased that Jacob wasn't awake.

"Shh! Jacob's asleep still!" I whispered over the phone – expecting it to be Lillie.

"HA! What are you doing in Jacob's room Nessie? Or is he in yours? Did you have fun?" A famillure completely _NOT _Lillie voice said suggestively. It was Seth.

"I…um…it's not like that!" I whispered angrily at Seth.

"Yea right! So it's true! You really did swallow your pride and forgive my girl! That's great!"

"Yea but if you wake up Jacob I will _kill _you! Here I'll go back to my room! Wait why do you have Lillie's phone?"

"I'm at Lillie's! I slept at her house!" He sounded triumphant about that, I laughed.

"Really?" I asked suggestively.

"Not like that! No! In a spare room! It was late and her mom didn't want me to have to drive home! I drank a little also!" He laughed.

"Ok I'm going to move to the other room now!" I started to get up when a firm hand caught me.

"Oh no you don't. Tell Seth bye!" Jacob growled hugging me closer to him. I pressed the speaker button.

"HA! I woke him up!" Seth exclaimed. "That's great!"

"When did you wake up?" I asked Jacob.

"As soon as your phone rang. Nice ringer by the way," he said while trying to close his eyes and go back to sleep.

"HA! That's awesome!" Seth yelled.

"Bye Seth! Tell Lillie I said I loved her!" I hung up on Seth Clearwater. "You should have told me you were awake!" I scolded Jacob while kissing him.

"Nah you were fun to watch squirm! Go get ready I'm taking you out for a date today! It's one of our last days of freedom!" I got up.

"Bye Jake!" I called as I left. I was so happy that I was going to get to spend the day with Jacob – no one else.

**(AH! End of the chapter! I promised someone I would have this up Saturday afternoon…sorry! I don't mean to be a liar! But I haven't been able to do **_**anything **_**internet related all weekend! Retarded, idiotic Hughsnet! I HATE IT! We'll tell me what you think! I love you all! Oh I LOVE the book The Host! It's amazing! I didn't really like this chapter that much! Tell me what you think! BYE!)**


	13. Don't trust me!

**(I've complained about my internet connection before right? Well here I go again! AHHHH! Ok I don't want to bore you with things you've already heard so just know I hate my internet connection! Ok I think I'm going to recommend a story each week – read it or don't! I don't know if I've ever recommended this before but I'm going to again! My favorite story! AND the Author is a DOLL! (Big complement for me!) He/She ALWAYS listens AND responds to my INSANE rants about her story! READ **_**HOPE!**_** It's a Jasper/Alice story and is AMAZING! Ok tell me if you read it! And if you do what you think of it! If any of you hooligans (HA! I LOVE that word! Remember I get slap-happy at night!) Have stories you want me to read I WILL! Just tell me! Remember the test I told you guys about? Well testing week was two weeks ago! Or something like that! My first test was on the 16****th****! It was reading! I think I passed! On St. Patrick's Day I had the math test and I'm no good at math! So I think I barley passed to failed…it sucks! The others ones continued from there! I think I actually passed math and all my other tests BUT Science! I failed that! We had a question about a **_**square Watermelon! **_**WTF! Seriously? I love you all! Review! Tell me stories or anything! I LOVE to hear from you all! Ok here we go again! (HA! I love the song here we go again by paramour!) My reviewers = love! My loves: Ria M write, MaryAliceBrandon1901, Twilighter80, XxxDarkxMaidenxxX, Kathleena Cullen, liljenrocks,** **Adda Cullen,**** -luvvvzTWILIGHT, Blacky94,** **BellaD,**** twilightfan10107, twilight lover125, and twilightgirl36510! Favorite line: "You know if we were going by actual age you would be in your late twenties dating a pre-teen. So basically if we were going by real age and not looks and personality then you would be a pedophile! So either except that you're a pedophile or let me drive and stop the "you're too young!" crap!" Well I threw in another Flashback! It's a surprise! I hope you all like that surprise! I LOVE YOU! Wow this was WAY TOO LONG! I wonder if any of you read it. Tell me if you read all the way through it!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I wish though! **

"Uh, um, uh, um…" I didn't know what to wear. All I knew is that I was going on a date with Jacob, spending the day with him, but what were we going to be doing! I was getting intimidated staring at my giant closet. I loved clothes don't get me wrong and they usually didn't intimidate me! But now? I was terrified.

"Need help, niece?" Alice asked. Saved by the pixie! I thought and I heard Edward chuckle. I wondered what he thought of me calling him Edward in my mind.

"I don't like it!" He called up causing me to laugh. Alice was starring at me.

"I would love you help!" I beamed. "But I don't know where were going! So I don't know what to wear!"

"It's Jake so I'm sure all you'll need is something comfy yet cute! My specialty!" I heard my mom snort. Alice's specialty was cute NOT comfy! "Oh shut up Bella!" Alice laughed.

"Yea your right!"

"Of course!" She jumped into my huge walk in closet that was almost as big as my room. I joined her. She was looking at a short dress. OH NO!  
"I still get cold Alice," I reminded her sweetly. She put the dress back and got back to work.

"It's Aunt Alice!" She reminded me, I laughed.

"Oh yes dear sweet Auntie Alice!" I chuckled and so did she.

"That's better! OH! It's perfect! I forgot we bought this!" She was jumping up and down and I was trying my best to see what she had. Bella and Rose walked in then – laughing. They weren't the best of friends yet but they didn't hate each other. They were friends getting closer all the time. My mom said that was because of me – I didn't believe her completely though. Even if I was never born they would have became close soon enough.

"What we doing?" Bella asked glancing over at Alice nervously.

"She found something for me to wear but hasn't shown me yet," I filled her in. Rose and Bella laughed.

"You all will see soon enough!" Alice snapped pushing Bella and Rose out the door. "Go take a shower and than change into this! Get ready the rest of the way and then come down stairs!"

"Yes I really do know how to get ready you know?" I said with a chuckle.

"Then go!" She snapped – again. Alice and her temper! I ran and got dressed. I then applied light make up and straightened my hair perfectly. I loved my curls but I couldn't have curls _all _the time. Now could I? I grabbed my beautiful wonderful IPod and fluttered down the stairs. Jacob was waiting for me along with the rest of my family. I realized that I was being stupid and juvenile for freaking out about what to wear. I mean who cares? But this outfit Alice put together was pretty perfect. I was wearing a grey sweater dress that stopped above my knees, with long skin tight black leggings, and black flats. I loved Alice and her fashion sense. I walked down the stairs and into Jacob's waiting arms. He was smirking at me.

"What?" His smirk turned into a heart warming smile. I grinned back.

"You're perfect," he said shaking his head. Being around Jacob Black definitely boosted my self esteem.

"Yeah, yeah! You tell me that all the time. I get it already!" I laughed and he joined in.

"I know! So are you ready to go?"

"But of course!" He led me out to his rabbit. "Can I drive?" I asked him seriously.

"You're too young," he said simply.

"No I'm eighteen!" I argued.

"You just look eighteen you're really twelve!" He said with a laugh and then his face darkened. I knew what he was thinking and I smirked.

"You know if we were going by actual age you would be in your late twenties dating a pre-teen. So basically if we were going by real age and not looks and personality then you would be a pedophile! So either except that you're a pedophile or let me drive and stop the "you're too young!" crap!" I ranted angrily.

"No, neither. Maybe your parents should be the first to let you drive since I couldn't handle you putting yourself in that kind of danger!" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine but I should learn soon since I'm pretending to be what 17 or 18!"

"Seventeen, maybe you should learn your own age!"

"My fake age you mean!"

"What happened to all that "if we went by real age then you would be a pedophile" crap?" He asked smugly.

"Shut up!" I growled climbing in the passenger seat. I didn't even bother with asking to turn the radio on. He wouldn't mind and he just made fun of me when I did. I started sifting through the radio stations and he laughed. "What?" I demanded.

"You just think you own the place don't you! Miss High and Mighty!"

"Sorry!" I responded with venom in my voice, but I knew he was joking and so was he. Jacob was suddenly very serious.

"You own me you know. I would be nothing with out you Renesmee Cullen. You know that right?" I was swooning I won't lie.

"Jacob you can't be serious! You would still be you without me! I'm just a pest complicating your life! But _I _would be nothing without _you_!" He laughed in response.

"I'm not going to say that you don't complicate my life because that would be a lie! But I love you for it! My little pain in my ass!" I grinned widely and so did he. "But you would be everything without me! You would be happy and healthy just with a leech…or half leech!" He grimaced.

"God will you stop it with the whole Nahuel thing! He doesn't like me like that! We _were_ close because were the only half breeds that aren't related!" I lied with the first part but he didn't notice. Weird because he usually could.

"Yea, yea," Jake mumbled and a memory I never told him went racing through my mind.

_***Flashback***_

_It was three weeks before I moved to Ruby. I didn't know that Jacob imprinted on me. I didn't think that he loved me, but I __**knew **__that I loved him. Nahuel came to visit me like he did so often then. It was an unusually warm day so he took me to a beach – not La Push. I stripped off my shorts and tank top - revealing a black bikini – and flawlessly dived into the water. I came up when I felt the water slightly tremor when Nahuel jumped in. He was truly beautiful. But I couldn't help but compare him to Jacob. I was hopelessly in love. He swam over to me and hugged me. I wondered why but didn't think much of it. He was closer than he ever had been before. I felt his skin – the exact same tempeture as mine – up against mine. But I felt nothing more. With Jacob it felt like I was being set on fire when ever he touched me. It wasn't heat though. It was like whenever he touched me electricity pulsed through my veins, setting me on fire. I often wondered if he felt lit too. Probably not. With Nahuel it wasn't like this._

_"Renesmee," he breathed in my face. SHIT! I started to squirm in his arms. He either didn't notice or didn't care._

_"Nahu…" she was cut off my Nahuel kissing her. It was a good kiss, sure. Better than Seth. Thinking about that now made me shiver. That was like kissing my brother. There was little passion in that kiss. Only the passion to be in love with someone who could loved me back. But that kiss couldn't even compare to when Jacob __**hugged **__her! She squirmed some more until I finally used her full strength to push him away._

_"STOP!" I demanded and he looked shell shocked. "God! I've been trying to push you away since you've started! __**Why **__did you do __**that?**__" I demanded._

_"Because, Renesmee Cullen you're amazing. I love you." But I was sure he didn't. I'm just the other half breed who wasn't his sister. "And you're FINALLY matured! I mean it took you __**so **__much longer than my sisters!" I let a dark chuckle out and he swam closer to me in the water._

_"Stop!"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"I don't love you. I'm not sure if I could __**ever **__love you – I love Jacob. With all my heart!" I told him – climbing out of the water and drying off. "I think I'm gonna run home now."_

_"I'll take you," he said curtly. I could tell that he really didn't want to._

_"No I wanna clear my mind. We can be friends right?"_

_"No," he said running back to his car. That cut like a dagger. Maybe he really did love me. Or maybe he didn't. How would I ever know? I only hoped that one day he would be happy. _

I haven't seen him since. I felt bad now that I was blissfully happy. I wondered if he would ever have his happily ever after. Did I have mine yet? Huh.

"Earth to Nessie!" Jake broke through my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"God what were you thinking about?"

"Um…stuff?" My nervousness made it sound like a question. He laughed.

"I don't even want to know do I?"

"No!" I said with relief.

"You really could tell me you know…" he hinted at – trailing off.

"I know. Trust me Jacob, I know!" I laughed and switched the station. "Are we almost there?" I asked like a kid my "real" age would.

"No Renesmee but about five more minutes!" He said a little annoyed and I openly laughed.

"I thought you couldn't get annoyed or angry at your imprint?" I asked devilishly.

"Well we've never had the average Imprint/Imprintee relationship have we? I mean your _half Vampire!_" I laughed with him. We were awfully strange. Just then one of my favorite songs came on. It was _Don't Trust Me. _

_"Black dress with the tights underneath," _

I'm not going to lie – I squealed.

"Oh my god! I _love _this song!" I squealed.

"Why? It's retarded!"

"WHAT! NO! LISTEN!" I shut up and let him listen – mouthing the words and dancing in my seat.

"_Shush girl, shut your lips!_

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips!_

_I said Shush girl! Shut your lips!_

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with you hips!"_

I finally looked over at Jacob and saw he was glancing over at me with an amused expression.

"What?" I demanded.

"Your dancing was cute – and you lip singing!" I blushed my pathetic little blush.

"You were watching me the whole time weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Did you even listen?" I was getting aggravated now.

"I can listen and watch you at the same time!"

"Yea you _can _but I know you Jacob – you didn't!" I accused him. I knew I was getting worked up about this _way _too much but I really didn't care. This was about principles.

"I'm sorry? But I listened to some. It was just a pointless song!" He defended and I had to admit that he was right about that.

"You're right but it's still a good song!" He cracked up laughing now and I joined in. Then he stopped the car and started to get out. I was looking around trying to get a feel for where we were. We were parked right in front of an open field. It wasn't really a field because no crops were ever planted there because of the coldness of Alaska. Just miles of land in front of us with woods behind us.

"You coming?" Jacob asked with his giant grin that I loved so much.

"Uh where?" I asked lamely.

"You'll see! Come here babe!" I went over to him. To my surprised he held a map out to me. I took it.

"Ok?" He laughed but I was too confused to join in.

"You can read a map right?" I nodded my head. Of course I could. "Well do you want to race?" I instantly perked up and got existed. I started acting like Auntie Alice and jumping up and down. "I take that as a yes! Well see this point here?" I nodded. "Memorize it!" I put it in my photographic memory. It was burned in there. Another thing I got from the Vampire side of my genetics. I nodded again. "Race me to there?"

"Beat you to there!" I took off.

"Cheater!" I heard his foot steps behind me. _This should be interesting!_ I wanted to win _so _badly – I was hell bent on it. And I always got what I wanted – especially when it came to Jacob Black.

**(I know! I cut off right when it was getting good! SORRY! Well I know that took a while but I'M SORRY! At least it's wrote! Next chapter if I don't have it up in a couple days WILL take a while! I'm having friends over this weekend so I can't just ignore them and write this weekend! I love you all though! So I wanted to let you all know that this story does have some big things coming up! Were at a slow point right now! But just wait till its Valentines Day in this story! HA! Renesmee finds out about the Edward/Bella/Jacob drama! Yeah she doesn't know yet! How would you react if you found out the love of your life used to have a thing for your **_**mom!**_** I promise she won't get mad at Bella! I mean why would she? Then Dylan has a secret! That **_**will **_**endanger everyone! Because of that secret Renesmee has to fight the clock to save Jacob's life! AH! That will revert back to the fight scene with James in Twilight! Renesmee has to do something her dad did! Yea easy to guess what but **_**why?**_** If anyone guesses I'll give you a cyber cookie but I won't tell you till that comes up – or I might just message the person and tell THEM their right! I don't want to spoil more than I just did! Ok! End of **_**really **_**long AN! Review!!!!)**


	14. I'm yours!

**(This chapter = a lot more romance! I had a request for it and as you should know by now (14 chapters! I never thought I would get this far! I hope this becomes one of those amazing stories that are like 20 – 30 chapters! But I don't know! I'm still not even to the climax of this story! We have a big shock coming up in little Nessie's life!) We'll you should know that if you ask for something I probably will give it to you! (Story wise of course!) Jacob is a little OOC, but not really! We've never seen Jacob Black with his grown up true love! **_**Of course **_**he has to show **_**some **_**romance! He's just telling his true love the truth (as he see's it! Because sometimes the truth is subjective!) Ready for my favorite line? Here we go! "Olley-Olley-Oxen-Free! Nessie! Sweet-heart? Come on! Where the fuck are you!?" LMAO! Remember this story is rated T because I DO have a potty mouth oh and there is a heavy make out/ALMOST sex scene in here! You wanna here a story about my favorite line? So the idea of the whole Olley-Olley-Oxen-Free thing came to me and I **_**really **_**wanted to put it in here! One problem: I can't **_**spell! **_**At all! I mean seriously! So I go running up to my brother's room (he's a genius I swear! I mean he scored an almost perfect score on his ACT! I'm gonna get like a 16 and he got like one point from perfect! Stupid senior brother!) I barge in and he goes "What the hell Kelsey (my name!) Don't you know how to knock?" I just ignore that and walk over to his desk. He's just starring (glaring is more like it but I'm his lil sis! It's my job to annoy him!) I go "Get out a piece of paper and a pen/pencil!" He starts to but then stops. "Why the hell should I?" I laugh. "Because I need to know how to spell Olley-Olley-Oxen-Free damn it!" He joins me in laughing but then goes into the huge lecture about how you can spell it however you want because it's a something or another (don't pay attention when he goes into his rants! HA! JK! I did but I just forget!) I look over and see how he's spelling it and I go (get ready for my stupidity!) "Oh it's spelled with an O?" He just looks at me. "Yea why?" He asks with a hint of annoyance. "Good thing I came to you then because I was spelling it A-L-I!" I grab the paper while he's laughing. "You're such a dumb ass! Get out of my room!" I go to the door. "Oh you know you love me! Oh and you thank you Brycie!" (He hates it when I call him Brycie when his name is Bryce!) Ok sorry I ranted! My reviewers: ****Ria M write, MaryAliceBrandon1901, Twilighter80, XxxDarkxMaidenxxX, Kathleena Cullen, liljenrocks,** **Adda Cullen,**** -luvvvzTWILIGHT, Blacky94,** **BellaD,**** twilightfan10107, twilight lover125, twilightgirl36510, ****SpotlessMind1, la tua cantante1993, Mariana Cullen Black, and kara115254****! I can't believe there's so many of you! I never thought there would be! Wow! I feel loved! Ok my recommended story of the week = Bella Hale! I know that many of you have probably already read it but it's SO GOOD!)**

**Disclaimer: Me – "Hey Brycie do I own Twilight?**

**Bryce – "Um, no? Why?"**

**Me- "Just making sure! I had a dream I did!"**

**Bryce – "You're such a dumb ass! Get away from me!"**

**So there you have it! I do not own Twilight!**

We took off running then. The wind was whipping past me and I was pushing myself _hard_. I pushed out to the front early and stayed there for thirty seconds. I realized then that Jacob was _letting _me win. Since I was only half vampire he was quite faster than me. That's just how it was. So he should have _easily _been winning. But I _was _his imprint and all he wanted to do was make me happy and winning _would _make me _very _happy. I half way turned to him.

"Jacob Black if you let me win I will be surverly _pissed! _I want a _real _race! Will you _please _give me that Jake?" I said the first part harshly and the last part sweetly. He soon passed me and I grinned despite myself. "Thank you!" I called to him and heard him chuckle in response. I started pushing even harder and was soon right behind him. I couldn't seem to pass him though. I saw something that looked familure even though I never saw it before. Only on a map. Because of my photo graphic memory I got from being a vampire I had that map memorized. So I recognized the shortcut. It would _almost _guarantee that I would beat Jacob so naturally I took it.

I still pushed myself harder and harder trying to escape the half human part of me that was holding me back. Making me less than perfect. I knew that Jacob was probably freaking out – it was his nature. I was almost to the dot on the map when I found my mind wondering. Back to Jacob, where it _always _was. I could _never _get him off my mind. He was _always _with me one way or another. I still couldn't believe that he imprinted on me. It was just so mind-blowing. I mean how can you possibly believe something so close to a dream is actually real? It's hard, trust me. Jacob was so wonderful and he was _mine _– **forever**! I broke through the trees and saw just what the red dot was. A little imperfect piece of forest. It had dying and rotting trees all along it with one big strong pine tree smack dab in the middle. To everyone else it might possibly look ugly and depressing but to me it was wonderful. I _loved _imperfection – it made me feel human. Jacob knew this and loved me for it. Of _course_ I would love this place. It was stunning in its imperfections.

This little piece of deserted and dying forest showed me how well Jacob really did know me. I smiled. How I loved Jacob Black. I heard Jacob approaching and so I darted up that one strong tree. I ran all the way up to the top.

"Renesmee you little cheater! You won! And I didn't let you win – this time!" Jacob chuckled out. "Olley-Olley-Oxen-Free! Nessie! Sweet-heart? Come on! Where the fuck are you!?" I was holding back my laughter as best I could as Jacob passed around the imperfect woods. "Come on! You're freaking me out!" I couldn't help myself – I started laughing. He starred up the tree. "I see you!" He said in a sing-song voice – holding open his arms. I jumped down into his awaiting arms.

"Jacob," I sighed and I growled in response.

"Don't _ever _do that again! I was having a _heart _attack!" I started chuckling. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Don't laugh this is _serious!_" Hearing my full name made me pissed. He was treating me like a child! It also sent me into imagining my name as Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black. _Stop thinking like that! Too soon! Too soon! _I thought to myself over and over again.

"I'm _not _your child! I'm your girlfriend! Dip shit!" I yelled at him – trying to get out of his arms. He wouldn't let me though.

"I realize that," he said dryly.

"Shut up!" I growled. He surprised me when he kissed me though. I shifted myself to where I had my legs wrapped around his waist. I breathed him in while kissing him – hard. I broke the kiss for a second. I slapped his head and he chuckled darkly. He tried to kiss me again but I stopped him. I wanted to be the one who initiated the kiss. I also had something to say. "Jacob Black you are and extreme ass. But I love you." I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him some more – still latched onto him. I pulled away again. "More than anything," I said breathlessly. He chuckled.

"And I love you more than that!" He laughed.

"Not possible!" I complained.

"You would think," he mused.

"No one loves anyone more than _I _love _you!_"

"Compared to how I feel about you – you don't even know the meaning of the word love. Renesmee Cullen – you are the reason I live!" I felt like I was floating. I knew he was wrong – I really did love him more.

"What ever Jacob! You believe what you want and I'll believe the truth!"

"Shut up!" Jacob growled as he pushed his lips to mine once again. This kiss was fiercer though and he pushed me up against one of the rotting trees. His hands slipped up and down my sides and my hands tangled in his hair. One of his hands went down to the him of my shirt and lingered there. It then slipped up. I gasped at the feeling of his hand on my bare stomach. He broke out kiss.

"You're amazing Renesmee," he said breathlessly. I pulled his hand off of my stomach and pulled his T-shirt off of him. I was panting heavily but I just wanted all of him. His hand went back up my shirt. "No," Jacob said – shocking me. He ripped his hand off of me and pried my arms off him. He then preceded to sit me of the ground.

"Excuse me?" I asked him – shocked and a little hurt.

"Were going too fast," he panted out. "And you don't really want this!" How dare he try to tell me what I want and don't want! I put my hand to his face – reaching on my toes to reach his face.

"_But I do!"_ I told him mentally.

"Not yet!" He growled running to another tree. I sighed.

"But soon?" I mumbled knowing he could hear me.

"Soon," he allowed. I smiled and walked over to him – kissing him quickly. We sat and talked for hours. Talking about god knows what. Around five o'clock Jacob ran away and told me to wait here. I waited only about two minutes before he came back. He was carrying a basket. A picnic basket.

"I'm hungry!" He said and I laughed.

"So am I but I bet what I'm hungry for isn't in that picnic basket," I joked.

"Or is it?" He teased back.

"You got a lion or a bear in that there picnic basket?"

"No but we can go find one for you!"

"Eat first!" And he agreed. He ate his junk food (nothing perishable since it had been in his car all day,) and then we took off.

"So exactly do you want?" He asked me – to make small talk I guess.

"To eat?"

"No to play with! Of course to eat! God you can be so…" He stopped himself.

"Be so what?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Perfect?" He such a little liar! It even came out a question.

"Seriously! What the fuck! Tell me the truth!" I demanded of him. He stopped and turned to look at me. He bent down and cupped my face in his hands.

"Nessie, I did," he persisted and when I tried to object he put a finger to my mouth. "I didn't know what I was going to say. I had no word to put in that blank. Only word to fit in there would be perfect. Perfect for me and perfect in general. You know I don't deserve you?" He asked. Can you say swoon? "You are beautiful, smart…" I cut him off.

"You mean a smart ass?" He chuckled.

"Yes! That's part of the reason I love you! You are so fricken unique Renesmee. I couldn't live without you. The world doesn't make sense if you're not right here," he said as he lifted me into the air. "In my arms. I can't think of a way to explain just _how much _I love youso I'll have to just settle for telling you that I love you. Lame I know but I'm not good at this whole "wooing the girl," thing! I do love you though! More than anything!" Ok now that was serious _swoon _material. How I loved Jacob Black!

"Jacob put me down! Oh and I love you!" I caught the sent of a grizzly bear and took off. I pounced on it quickly and downed it's sweet, hot blood. When I righted myself I found that Jacob was watching me. "What?" I demanded.

"Was it good?" **(A/N: I'm sorry for interrupting! But…right here I ALMOST went OOC! I wanted to put "That's what he said!" But then I remembered that I AM NOT RENESMEE CULLEN! I have a love for he/she said jokes! He said jokes are not something I think Renesmee would do! Ok get back to reading!)**

"Yea it actually was perfect! I love just grizzly bear!" I said with a hint of sarcasm. I really didn't like animal blood all that much but it was better than human food OR killing an innocent human which were my other too choices. We walked (human speed to take our time,) back to the little piece of imperfect forest and sat down. I snuggled a close to Jacob as I could get, then I started running my fingers through his hair absolutely content. We just talked about anything and everything until both of us fell asleep in each other's arms. I had nothing but perfect dreams about Jacob sleeping there in his arms. I was confused as I started to wake because I…was _moving?_ Being shaken I realized drowsily.

"Nessie? Nessie come on sweetie! Fine I'll just carry you! It's late your parents might freak out and kill me if your out any later! Do you want me to carry you?" Jacob asked.

"I don't care! Carry me! I'm going back to sleep!" I answered sleepily.

"Fine!" He huffed but I could hear his smirk. I felt myself being lifted but succumbed to the darkness that could only mean sleep. I slept long and hard – dreaming about Jacob the whole time. Well Dylan did get in there once or twice but those were weird. He was trying to kill me, and not out of jealousy or anything like that. In my dream he was with a larger coven of vampires that I recognized from somewhere I just couldn't pin point them. I woke up completely, to a song I recognized. My cell phone. It was _I'm Yours _by _Jason Mraz._ Jacob's ringer. My phone was across the room though and I was half asleep. I started to get up – moving slowly because I was tired.

"_Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it._

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted!_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back!" _

I was moving incredibly slow for a half vampire. I was just so damn sleepy. I finally got to my phone though and hit talk.

"Hey Jake," I said sleepily.

"Hey what took you so long?" He said with a laugh.

"I'm tired!" I yawned as if to prove my point. He started laughing harder. "So why are you calling me over the phone when you live only a room or two over?"

"Your father," he said as if it explained everything.

"What about my father?"

"He isn't allowing me in your room since I kept you out so late last night!"

"That's stupid! How late were we out?"

"Till four in the morning!"

"Damn it!"

"Nice, well you need to get ready for school."

"Go to hell! I'm going back to sleep!" I could hear his laughter from the other room. I hung up on him. Then I heard a musical voice.

"Oh I don't think so niece!" Alice sung. She danced over to me and tried to pull me out of bed.

"NO! Let me sleep! Please Auntie?" I asked – throwing her a pout that I learned from her.

"Nope!" She popped the P. "I'll help you get ready today! Have I ever told you how happy I am that you like shopping and fashion unlike your mother?" I heard my mother and father laughing from down stairs.

"Yes. I hope you know I'm going to be sleeping while you get me ready!" I informed her while getting up and following her to my closet.

"Why are you so tired?" She asked seriously.

"Nightmares," I told her lazily.

"Do you want to talk about them?" She asked me while digging in my closet.

"No," I said yawning. She laughed then grabbed out some clothes.

"Here take a shower and put these on then meet me in your room so I can do your hair since you're so tired!" She said with a smirk and I jumped into the bathroom. I took a long hot shower and then put my clothes on. They were skinny jeans with knee high black boots over them, a red plain tank top, and a black leather jacket. It was actually really cute. I combed my hair and did everything else besides my hair and make-up. I emerged from the bath room to find Alice waving around a curling iron.

"Oh no," I groaned and Alice just laughed.

"You sound like you mother!" She laughed.

"Shut up Alice!" My mother laughed back from down stairs. "She's tired!"

"You know Renesmee if you want you can turn on some music!" Alice said and I made my way over to my IPod dock.

"What do you want for breakfast?" My mother called from downstairs.

"Eggs!" I always loved eggs. Only human food I really liked. But I knew what was coming now. Every time I said that I loved eggs my mother and father would laugh and stare at each other with so much love it seemed inappropriate to watch. **(A/N: I know! I need to stop interrupting you! But I can't **_**help it!**_** So eggs you ask! Remember Breaking Dawn? How Bella ate so many eggs while she was pregnant? Remember island Esme? (Like anyone could forget!) Well I HAD to add this in because Renesmee probably would like eggs since her mother craved them while she was pregnant! You can probably imagine what Edward and Bella are thinking! Bow chicka wow wow!) **And just on cue I hear laughter from my mother and father.

"What the hell! You guys _always _do that!" Emmett boomed. They would never tell us why.

"Sorry Em!" Bella laughed.

"Are you gonna tell us why?" He demanded.

"No!" Edward laughed and Emmett growled with irritation.

"Emmie leave them alone!" Rosalie cooed to him and I stopped listening. I turned on _I'm Yours_ wanting to hear it more. I loved that song. It made me smile and think of Jacob. _Oh Jacob Black! _I cooed in my mind.

"Come sit down Nessie!" Alice demanded. She started doing something with my hair and I silenced my mind so that I could listen to the music.

_"Before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my bestest,_

_And nothings gonna stop me but divine intervention!_

_I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some!_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more,_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours!" _

I let my mind wonder after that – listening to the words but not obsessing over them. I still couldn't believe that Jacob Black imprinted on _me!_ The mutt. I knew that I picked the right choice (between Jacob and Dylan!) I didn't have a doubt in my mind. Jacob was perfect for me and _to _me. I did however feel bad about Dylan. What was going to happen to day at school with him? Was his family talking to me? Would we sit with them at lunch? Did I ruin our relationship with them? Probably. I wish that Dylan would have never decided to fall for me. It wasn't fair! I never _had _my heart to give to him and he asked for it! It was already Jacobs! He just didn't know I was _already _head over heals for him. So I ended up hurting poor Dylan! Or did I? Sometimes it seemed as if him liking me was something he was being _forced _to do. Maybe…

"All done! Time for school niece!" Alice brought me out of my worrying. I was just being paranoid, right? Yeah that had to be it! I got up and grabbed my bag for school. I ran down the stairs to eat my eggs. I only had ten minutes, though, so I had to hurry. I grabbed my plate and started shoving the eggs in my mouth.

"You always did like eggs – _always_," Edward said with a smirk but he was starring at Bella. She looked like if she _could _blush, she _would._

"Ok…" I trailed off, confused. "_Dad, there seems like I'm lost on an inside joke! And it's about me liking eggs! Will you tell me?" _I thought to my dad. He chuckled in response.

"Sorry," he said – still shaking with laughter. I reached over to my mom.

"_Will __**you **__tell me?" _I asked her – showing her with pictures exactly what I was talking about. All the little hints about eggs, and loving glances between Edward and her.

"Sorry sweetie! But it might embarrass you!" Embarrass me? Why would it do that? Jacob came running down the stairs then and ran over to kiss me. He leaned in for a kiss and we kissed for about three seconds before he was ripped off by Edward.

"DAD!"

"Don't ever keep my girl out till 4 am! That was ridiculous! I don't _have _to trust you with her!" Edward warned Jacob.

"Edward, she's fine! She's safe with him!" Bella told my dad sweetly, rubbing his arm. Edward backed down afterwards. We drove off to school after that. I passed through the first half of school in a daze – worrying about Dylan and his family. Would they talk to us? Hate us? What was going to happen? When lunch time arrive I felt both nervous and relieved. I couldn't wait to finally get this over with but I was still apprehensive about what was going to happen. I found Jacob waiting for me outside the cafeteria.

"Are you ok?" He asked me worriedly.

"Yea just, um, well, nervous!" He chuckled at me.

"Me too Nessie, me too." We then waited for the rest of my family. Once we all gather outside of the cafeteria we headed in. What we saw shocked us a little. **(A/N: Completely tempted to stop here! But I won't because I love you all! I'm gonna stop soon though!)**

No Dylan. In fact most of his family was gone. Lauren and Rick were the only ones here and they were sitting at a different tabled. Not even looking at me. I got my lunch food and than sat down – poking at the weird colored food.

"Nes-Renesmee," Lauren started, being very formal.

"Yea?" I asked half-heartedly.

"You're a great friend but Dylan's family, so…" She trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Were no longer friends?" I asked her point blank. Jacob was rubbing my back.

"Yea," she hung her head and walked away. Well I guess I'm back to just having my family. And oddly enough – that was fine with me. I looked at my family (who were worried about me, I could tell by how they were looking at me,) and I smiled a huge Jacob influenced smile.

"Hey what's new with you guys?" I asked cheerfully. They all smiled at me and Emmett went into a story about this kid who ran into him – knocking himself out. I loved my family.

**(Damn this is one of my longest chapters! If not the longest! Then again I kept on interrupting your reading experience! So my spring break is over! SAD! I HATE school! I can't wait to get out! Well R&R if you love me! Just kidding! Review if you want! Remember flame me if you want! I have tough skin! (In theory!) Well I got Twilight on DVD! (Two disk!) For Easter! I've watched everything but the movie with commentary! I have to watch that soon! I LOVE YOU!)**


	15. Thank you!

**(Hey people it's chapter 15! Suggestions are welcomed as always! Tell me the song's you **_**love **_**or think of twilight or any of the characters or books when your listening to them! I would appreciate it! The likelihood is that the song **_**will **_**be in the story and you'll get a shout out! Speaking of which: I decided to no longer list your guises name! I'm sorry but I have to type it over and over again! Granted I do copy and paste but I don't feel like doing that anymore! I know: I sound like a spoiled brat! I'm not! I love you all and that will **_**never **_**change! I'm still going to thank all my reviewers! Instead of listing all of your guy's names I'm going to give one (maybe more sometimes,) reviewer a shout out! Starting right now! This person is a new reviewer and I love their name! ****'.freak! This person is getting a shout out because their review made me laugh! Hey '.freak! Self publicity is OK with me! I need to remember to read your story! I really want to but I keep forgetting! Hey maybe you should review and tell me to read your story! (Self publicity really is fine with me!) Review! Recommended story is **_**Pretty Little Dancers**_**. It's a cross over of dancing with the stars and Twilight! Very good! Another shout out! Dakota22983316** **for being addicted to my story! You gave me my favorite review ever! It was SO sweet! I love all my reviews though! You guy's are my best friends! Yes I'm sorry Kerra (my best friend – besides you guys!) you've been replaced! Review and you'll get a virtual cookie! My favorite part: **_**"Oh shut up for once and **__**behold**__**!" He sat a plate in front of me. "It's…a…Omelet?" I asked stupidly.**_** Wow, Jacob made Renesmee and Omelets! Now why is that so weird to her? Love it! Cookie time dears!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight then I would be writing Midnight Sun right now and not taking a break! But Midnight Sun IS on a break so obviously I don't own the Twilight series! Stephanie Meyer does. Sad truth but I have to face it!**

Dylan never came back. Lauren and her love stayed but without the rest. We never talked to them. Well more along the lines of they ignored me. I didn't care. I had Jacob and my family. I mean sure I missed Lauren! How couldn't I? She was a great friend. Of my whole family. But I made my choice (Jacob,) and she made hers (Dylan.) I really hoped that Dylan would just get over me and be happy, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that he never really like me in a romance sort of way. I also couldn't shake the feeling that he was coming back. It was a bad feeling though. Not happy like you would think. I was dreading it! But then again I was just being paranoid. I'm sure.

That day was hectic, to say the least. Turns out that the guy who ran into Emmett was my chemistry substitute. So I had a free period. I was kind of happy he ran into Em. Now don't get me wrong, I did feel bad for the guy! Turns out that he was rounding a corner and Em was standing right around that corner. The teacher crashed into Em, list his balance, and hit his head on the floor and some lockers. Of course he passed out, and of course he's fine now! Emmett had to carry him to the nurse's office though. The teacher woke up, saw Emmett, and groaned. By this point in the story I was already doubled over in laughter. Turns out that this happened _right _before lunch. I had one question though. One problem: I was laughing to hard to ask it. I reached my hand over to Alice and asked her a question. I asked her (showing a mind made picture of her having a vision,) why she didn't have a vision of it happening. Edward turned around – to look at me – and laughed.

"She…did! Though…it…would…be much…funnier! If it actually…happened!" Edward managed to choke out in-between laughter. Alice just glared at him in response and I laughed harder.

"Care to fill us in?" Emmett asked irritated.

"Nope!" Alice sung and I and Edward laughed harder. Emmett growled and Rose just rubbed his back soothingly.

After that time went by quickly. I was completely happy with my life. I even stopped being so bitter. Don't get me wrong I was still sarcastic but not as much. I was on cloud nine. Jacob and my family made me so happy. Sure there were rumors and whispers about me and Jacob now being an item but we just ignored it. The other students thought it was weird that we lived together. We just ignored it. After that night in the woods Jacob and I took things more slowly but it couldn't last long. Everything changed on Valentines Day. How cliché.

I wasn't looking forward to Valentines Day or anything like that. Although I loved the day. Well the concept. To, on one day, show your love to someone. It was romantic. My parents, and Aunts and Uncles were all leaving the house. Jacob was planning our day; I had no say in what we did. Alice pulled me and my mother up stairs to get us ready. She didn't really need to help me much because I loved to dress up, while my mother hated everything to do with fashion. Alice shoved me in the shower and order me to get ready. She was going to do my hair and make up but she wanted me to do everything else. Picking out my own clothes included. Even for me that was a first! She also had Bella picking out her own clothes, which could be horrible. But Edward wanted her to dress herself for this. I got out of the shower and put on my bathrobe. I then proceeded to blow dry my hair and do everything else I was aloud to. I then walked into my closet and looked through my clothes. I wanted something I would look beautiful in. I found the perfect thing, it was a short dress. It was a white-ish cream color that had gold under the bust. It had a sheer fabric over the dress. It was stunning and would make my hair and eyes stand out. I loved it.

Alice then came bouncing into my room looking stunning. She was wearing a floral print dress that was in one word: Strange. It was hectic and confusing but it was beautiful and Alice perfect. She looked stunning. The yellow and black combination of it made her pale skin and black hair stand out. She took my breath away.

"Aunt Alice you look stunning! That dress is…something else!" I exclaimed, still in awe. She giggled.

"Renesmee! Thank you! I love this dress," she did a twirl. "I love your dress too! Once I get done with you you'll be more breathtaking then usual. Rosalie then came storming in looking, well, pissed off. She looked stunning though. She was wearing a floor length flowing dress. The bust part was a deep purple that was a plunging V neck and the back had the same style. The res of the dress was floral. Big green, yellow, and purple flowers covered the dress. It was elegant, fun, and Sexy. It was in a word: Rosalie.

"What's wrong Rose?" Alice asked.

"Bella," that one word sent Alice running into my mother's room. I, naturally, followed. My mother was pulling her hair out of hair cullers that Rose, probably, put in. She was still in her bathrobe.

"You're not ready yet!?" Alice demanded. Bella and I laughed in response. We knew that she could _easily _get ready in time, but for Alice it was some big deal.

"Calm down Alice. I'll be ready!" Bella insisted.

"You better be! Do I have to pick out your outfit?"

"Alice!" Edward protested from downstairs. That just made we wonder what Jacob was doing. What we were going to do tonight. If it would be like anything in the woods was! "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" Edward growled. Oops! Maybe I shouldn't have remembered what happened in the woods. How far Jacob and I almost went.

"Relax Alice I already have it picked out!" Bella insisted.

"You do!?"

"Yea you get to see it when I'm done!" Bella shook out her curls and I remembered I still had to do something with my hair.

"Alice my hair!" That alerted my Aunt and she drug me back to my room. Alice straightened my hair and pulled it into a bump. She then put light make up on me and I was wondering about what was going to happen tonight.

"Rose I am _not _wearing make up!" Bella screeched – bringing me back to the real world. I started cracking up laughing.

"Ok kid your done!" Alice smiled. I jumped up and danced over to the mirror. I looked stunning.

"Thank you Auntie Alice!" I smiled and Rose and Bella came in. Bella looked beautiful. Her curls were disheveled and looked perfect like that. She was wearing no make up. Her dressed reached just bellow her knee's and fit her perfectly. On the top part it was a blue-ish grey but then morphed into a navy blue.

"Mom! You look beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"You do too sweetie!" Then Emmett came running up stairs. When he saw Rose he gasped.

"Rose…you…so…beautiful!" He said as he captured her in his hands and attacked her lips with his.

"Shall we go?" She said slyly. They then jumped out the window and ran away. Jasper was the next guy to come. A big grin was plastered to his face when he saw Alice.

"Ready Darlin'" He asked Alice and she jumped up and down.

"Bye everyone! Don't expect me back too early!" She said in a normal tone knowing everyone could hear her.

"Alice and Jasper your thoughts, I never wanted to hear that!" Edward said disgustedly. Jasper chuckled and Alice giggled. They then jumped out the window. I wondered who the next guy would be but then Esme ran into the room.

"Sorry it took me so long, dears! Don't you both look breathtaking!"

"Thank you! So do you!" Bella said with a smile. Esme really did look gorgeous. She was wearing a frilly dress that reached just above her knees. It was grey, white, and black leopard print. But tasteful. It had a V-neck with frills going down the neck. It was tied at the waste. Carlisle came running up.

"Darling are you ready?" He asked sweetly and they ran down the stairs and out the door. Edward came running up.

"Bella," he sighed taking her in his arms.

"Edward," she sighed back. It still hit me how much they loved each other. They couldn't live without each other and it showed.

"Nessie be good!" Edward demanded, never looking at me. His eyes stayed on my mother. "Jacob I will kill you if you try anything!"

"Oh shut up Edward!" My mom laughed. "Kids be good!" They she jumped out the window. My mom being as graceful as ever. Edward and I just watched in awe. He told me how she used to be clumsy but now she the most graceful one out of our whole family. "Are you coming Edward?" Bella called from outside.

"Of course!" He then jumped out the window. I wondered what I was suppose to do now. I heard a crash.

"Er, Jacob?" I called out cautiously.

"I'm OK!" He said normally, knowing I could hear him.

"Um do you want me to come down stairs?" I ask awkwardly.

"Oh yeah!" I rolled my eyes. "Come on down! Wait no don't!" What?

"Ok?" I asked confused. He ran up stairs. He gasped when he saw me.

"You look stunning, Hun." He said with his very Jacob-ish grin on his face.

"Thank you! You don't look bad you're self!" I smiled looking him over. He was wearing jeans and dark green dress shirt. Untucked with no tie. He looked so Jacob like. His hair was long again and pulled back in a pony tail.

"Put this on!" He handed me a blind fold. I raised my eye brows at him.

"I'd rather not!" I said, stepping away. He laughed at my reaction.

"Just do it!" He demanded with a laugh and I complied. He led me down the stairs and I couldn't see a thing.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Here," he said as he took off my blind fold. I looked around and we were in my kitchen. The thing is that all the lights were off and the room was lighted with candles. It looked breath taking. There were pink roses on the table. I being half vampire could see fine even without the candles but it was still beautiful. I smiled and jumped into Jacob's arms.

"Oh Jacob! It's beautiful!" I said as he swung me around.

"I take it you like it?" He asked with a smug smile as he put me down.

"No I hate it," I said dryly. "Of course I like it! Well, no, I LOVE it!" He laughed and then grabbed my hand. He led me over to the dinning room table.

"I made us food."

"I'm scared!"

"What?"

"You _can't _cook Jacob!" I said with a laugh.

"Oh but I can cook this!" He laughed back. He ran to the stove and grabbed two plates. "Sit down!" He commanded. I cautiously sat down.

"Ok. What now Mr. Master Sir?" I said sarcastically..

"Oh shut up for once and _behold!_" He sat a plate in front of me.

"It's…a…Omelet?" I asked stupidly.

"Of course it's an omelet! Why?"

"Oh no reason. You just made me and _omelets _for Valentines day?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You love eggs," he said sitting across from me.

"Yea, but…AW never mind! What's in it?"

"Just try it and see!" He said smiling. I took a bite and it was amazing.

"Oh! This is wonderful!"

"You like it?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah!"

"Did you figure out what's in it?"

"Of course! Eggs…" I started.

"Really? I never knew there were eggs in omelets!" He said sarcastically.

"Mushrooms, sharp cheddar really? I never knew there were eggs in omelets!" He said sarcastically.

"Mushrooms, sharp cheddar cheese, and signage! My favorite type! Thank you! It really is wonderful!" I gushed.

"You welcome. You know all I want is to make you happy."

"Then turn on some music!" He went over and turned on a song I didn't know.

"This song makes me think of you. Do you want to dance?"

"Yes," I said as I grabbed his hand. He led me into the living room and we started dancing.

"There were nights where I was sure  
I wouldn't see the morning sun  
And there were days that seemed so dark  
I couldn't wait for night to come  
I couldn't stand to think about how  
My life used to be  
And how without a single warning  
It all slipped away from me  
Like a fool I thought I could fight  
The shadows on my own  
To the dark I was no stranger  
But this was stronger than I'd known  
And by the time I knew that I was too deep I'd gone too far  
And the light that used to guide me  
Had faded from my heart  
And I found myself in places I thought I'd never go  
Surrounded by stingers I was so far away from home  
And I don't know how you found me  
All I know is I owe you everything  
Yes I do

Chorus:  
And I thank you for my heart  
I thank you for my life  
And I thank god for grace and mercy  
And that you became my wife  
I'm seeing for the first time  
The stars, the sun and moon  
But they've got nothing on the power  
Of this love I have for you  
And I thank you, thank you

Now people say they'll never stand beside you  
They swear they never leave  
But when the rain started falling  
You know it only fell on me  
When all I felt was so much pain and guilt and shame  
I couldn't even as for help  
I don't know if I believe in other lives  
But when you came  
There was something so familiar  
About the way you said my name  
And the whole world started turning  
And I swear that I'd been born again brand new  
And it's all because of you

Chorus

And I've seen so many things  
That I just can't explain  
But the miracle of miracles is how  
With your love I was saved

And I thank you for my heart  
I thank you for my life  
I thank god for grace and mercy  
And that you became my wife  
The day I started breathing  
Was the day you took my hand  
And 'til the day I die  
Baby  
I'll forever be your man  
And I thank you, I thank you"

I recognized the voice now. It was "thank you" by Keith Urban. I never really liked the song but how could I not like it after Jacob said he thought about me when this song came on.

"Thank you Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Jacob breathed into my hair.

"No Thank you Jacob Black," I said as I pulled away and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you more than…" he trailed off.

"More than?"

"Anything and everything."

"Lets go finish eating!" We finish eating and danced some more. We had an amazing night – we truly did. Despite being in my own house and eating omelets this was a very romantic night. I loved Jacob more than was healthy. I drug him up into my room to give him his present and listened to music. "Words Get in the Way" by Jewel came on and I started singing along.

_"Come here buttercup!_

_Let me fill you up!" _Jacob interrupted me by pulling on my hand and pulling me to the bed. He started kissing fiercely. It was getting really heated and I pulled of his shirt. My hands roamed his nicely chiseled chest. I smirked and started kissing his chest. I then ripped my own shirt, well in my case my dress off so Jacob couldn't stop me. At the moment I wanted to do this. He traced kisses down my neck and right above my chest. Then we heard growling. I looked up and saw my father's black eyes focused on Jacob. In the next second I was on the floor and Jacob was pinned up against the wall.

"Edward stop it! It's their choice! Come on! Don't kill him!" Bella yelled at Edwards back. "Their soul mates! Come on!"

"Stop it dad!" He ignored me though.

"Did you not see what I just did Bella, love?" My dad really did look like in a vampire. This wasn't fair! It was MY idea!

"I did! But we don't have to _act _like monsters! Let him go! Please, Edward!" Bella pleaded and Edward let go of Jacob. I rushed over to Jacob and wrapped my arms around his waist. Edward growled.

"Cool it Dad!" I said harshly while shrugging back on my dress.

"Don't talk to me like that! You're the child!"

"You were acting like one! I can't make my own decisions!"

"No you can't! Jacob Black I really do hate you! First Bella and then Renesmee! Why do you always hurt the women I love?!" Edward demanded – confusing me.

"I never hurt them! I'm not hurting Renesmee right now! You are! I could never hurt her! And remember when you left Bella?!" Jacob yelled – talking for the first time since Edward and Bella came in. I looked at Edward and he had a pained expression on his face.

"Then you preceded to fall in love with the reason for my existence, try to steal her from me, and then when you couldn't have her you imprinted on her daughter!" Wait – what?

"WHAT?" I demanded – glowering at all of them. "You were _in love _with my _mother!_ And tried to _steal _her away from my _father!_ Why didn't anyone ever tell me this?"

"Honey Jacob didn't want you to be creeped out!" My mother said and I realized then that this was _definitely _not her fault and I couldn't ever be mad at her. I knew I needed her. I mean I just found out that the love of my life fell in love with my mother before me!

"You should have told me!" I told them all.

"Renesmee, I…" Jacob started.

"Get out! You too, Dad! I don't want to deal with either one of you!" They all started to leave. "Mom," I started and she turned to look at me. "Can we talk?"

"Sure honey what do you want to talk about?"

"Could you tell me what happened? All of it?" I asked her softly.

"Well I knew Jacob when I was little. He's the one who told me about the Cullen's not knowing they really were vampires! He had a small crush on me but I was madly in love with you dad. But then Edward left and I went into a depression. I turned to Jacob because he made me feel more human than I had for a while…" She continued on with the story as I listened, finding a new version of the story I loved so much – my parents love story. The darker version, which included my love.

**(I know! It sucks doesn't it? I hate it! Too much happening! I hope it will get better next chapter! The big events started happening! Tell me what you think! Flames are aloud but I rather it be constructive criticism! Love you all!) **


	16. I'd Come For You!

**(Long time no update! So I didn't tell you last chapter and I'm SO SORRY but this is the last chapter! I'M SORRY! So sorry! I usually give many warnings but I didn't and now it's over! I'm sorry for taking so much time to update! I suck! I got wrapped up in my other story (My Life Would Suck Without You,) and couldn't write anything else! But I got it out! And everything is FINISHED!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I wouldn't suck so bad!**

**I'd Come For You - Nickelback**

"Oh my god!" I groaned as I flopped down on my bed. "The guy I almost had sex with had a thing for my mother." I was shaking my head and my mom chuckled.

"You have to get this though, darling. The bond me and Jacob felt, why we couldn't just forget about each other, why we were in love, it was you. It was all you. As soon as I gave birth to you, I felt _nothing _but brotherly love for Jacob, and he only felt sisterly love for me. You are his _world!_" I looked at my mothers face and knew she was really believed what she was saying. I shook my head again.

"This is just so messed up!"

"Life usually is," she laughed and got up off my bed.

"You're leaving?"

"I need to make sure their not killing each other. And maybe knock some sense into your father."

"You think you'll be able to? I mean, mom, I was about to have sex with Jacob!" She flinched when I said that and I just laughed.

"Yes, I'll just tell him how you're acting like I did, when I and your father were dating." What?

"Wha…how…I'm acting…you know what? Never mind. I really _don't _want to know." She laughed in response and ran out of the room at vampire speed. I fell asleep thinking about everything I learned that day. I had a nightmare about Dylan that night, and about the Volturi. Bad omen maybe? I think so. Did they have anything to do with each other? No, they couldn't! I was just being paranoid! Right? Right. The first person I saw was Jacob and he went straight to me.

"Nessie we need to talk!"

"Not yet. I'm not ready. I need to digest everything." He nodded and took his plate of food upstairs. I grabbed myself some food and poked at the omelet. Only thinking of Jacob. Why couldn't I just swallow my pride and forgive him? It just seemed so hard. He couldn't help that he had a thing for my mom. Even though the thought of that made me want to puke. Maybe I just needed to talk to Lillie. I was about to go do that when Jacob went running down the stairs.

"I'm going out." He yelled dryly without a second look at me and I sighed. He left and I went up to my room. I dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" My best friend said.

"Lillie."

"Nessie! What's up?" She asked brightly.

"We'll you see…" I told her the whole story. Everything. "What should I do?"

"I…what? Um, Nessie, I have no idea! I…wow…well…UGH!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Sweetie I don't know what to say. I…well, I say talk it out with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Go. Find him. Talk to him." She ordered me.

"I will. Bye Lill!" I hung up and went running into the forest, following Jacobs smell. I followed him deep into the forest and saw something that made my heart stop. Jacob…surrounded by the Volturi.

"Ah, Renesmee glad you could meet us." Aro said while turning around a little. Enough to see me out one eye.

"Aro." I nodded my head in acknowledgement. I then danced my way into the circle and besides Jacob. I linked my arm with his and smiled up at me. _Jacob I'm SO sorry. I shouldn't have judged you! You couldn't help how you felt when it was my fault anyways. Will you forgive me? _I pleaded with him through my power. He grinned, and squeezed me tightly against him.

"Always." He whispered quietly but we knew everyone else could hear.

"Oh how cute." A familiar voice cooed sarcastically. He walked out from behind some other vampires.

"Dylan." I said and took a step closer to him when Jacob pulled me back.

"He's with them." He snarled and my mouth fell open.

"Is it that hard to believe you mutt? I was _sent_ here by them to _spy _on you. I never had any feelings for you. Ridiculous." I snapped my mouth shut and glared.

"Ooh! You made her mad!" Aunt Alice joked as she jumped from a tree above us, right beside me. The rest of our family soon joined us.

"Welcome Carlisle, old friend." Aro said sweetly.

"Aro why must you torment my family." Carlisle asked back.

"I'm not old friend. I'm just checking on the girl, as I said I would. Is that too much to ask? I have to make sure she's not a threat."

"I'm not! You could easily kill me! How would _I _be a threat to _you_?" I asked, exasperated. Bella nudged me with her elbow. I then saw she was paying _very _close attention to everything. I touched her elbow. _Your shields up?_ I asked her and she nodded.

"Not you dear one but your race." Aro stated calmly.

"My race?" I asked dryly.

"Well your certainty not one of us and you not…"

"ARO!" Dylan bellowed and my head whipped over to him. He looked livid.

"What my son?"

"You saw how it became personal for me! You said we wouldn't do this charade this time! You said we would just jump in. You said…"

"ENOUGH." Aro commanded. I realized my mouth was wide open when Jacob closed it with his hand. I smiled sheepishly at him. "You see my son _I _make the rules and I can change the rules. I need to examine the girl."

"You think we'll let you anywhere near her after that?" Bella growled.

"Oh dear Bella immortality really does suit you. My dear you don't have a choice. Don't you want to do this the civilized way?"

"Yes of course Aro. Test her, examine her, and see that she's no danger, but you're going to do it here. In front of us." Edward said and I had to smile.

"Of course young Edward." Aro agreed with a sick smile. "You and Bella can be right next to her while she goes through our tests."

"Good." Bella said.

"Come forward." Aro said while motioning me, Edward, and Bella forward. Jacob tightened his grip on me. I smiled at him.

"Let go." I told him with a laugh.

"No. It's dangerous. You could die Nessie!" Jacob argued. I stood on my tip toes, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"For me." I then kissed him. Seconds after he was knocked to the ground by Dylan. "NO!" I shrieked. I lunged for Dylan and threw him off of Jacob. "GET OFF!" I shrieked. I knelt down and saw Jacob was bleeding. He groaned in pain. Then screamed in pain. It was killing me. It seemed like the pain was getting worse and worse. "What's going on? GRANDPA!" I called. Carlisle came rushing over. I had no idea what was going on now, all I cared about was Jacob. Carlisle looked over Jake and frowned.

"Oh no." He gasped.

"What?" I asked desperately. "WHAT?!" I shrieked loudly.

"You know how vampire venom is deadly to Jacob and the pack?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Then it dawned on me what was going on. "He _bit_ him?!" I shrieked.

"I'm afraid so."

"He's dying?"

"Yes."

"_**NO!**_" I jumped up and looked for Dylan. He was behind Aro cowering. I stomped over there and Bella wrapped her arms around me. Whether to comfort me or to stop me from killing Dylan I didn't know. I struggled to get free.

"No baby." She told me. I had tears flowing down my face.

"RENESMEE!" Carlisle called. I ran over there.

"Is he…"

"Not yet. But soon."

"Isn't there _anything _we can do?" I asked desperately.

"One thing. But…"

"NO BUTS! I don't care! I'm desperate grandpa! Please tell me."

"Re…Rene…nesm…e." Jake choked out.

"Jacob I'm here. Always." I whispered to him.

"You'll have to suck the venom out. Your father had to do it to your mother and it worked. She wasn't turned yet. But…"

"No buts! I'm going to do it." I leaned over him and looked him in the eyes. "I love you."

"I…you." Jacob said. He was almost dead. I put my mouth to the wound and started sucking.

"Renesmee! NO! DO NOT SWALLOW! Spit the blood out! We don't know what it will do to you. We don't know how you'll react to it since you're half human! Please. It could…" I cut him off by breaking apart from Jacobs arm and spitting out blood. I went back down and sucked out more. It tasted awful so I didn't have to worry about draining him. I pulled back again and spitted out more. He was clean.

"He tastes like animal." I choked out. Bella and Edward rushed to me while Carlisle rushed to Jacob.

"Are you ok baby?" Bella asked me and I started crying again.

"Jacob."

"Rene…Renesmee." Jacob gagged and I rushed over to him.

"He's coming to." Carlisle said with a small smile.

"Oh thank you!" I grabbed Jacob's hand and smiled at him. He grinned weakly back.

"How did I taste?" He rasped and I laughed.

"Awful! Worse than pure animal blood." I told him honestly.

"Good you wont want to kill me than."

"I might if you put me through that again." He frowned.

"Sucking the venom out?"

"No. Thinking your dead." I leaned down and kissed him.

"You're covered in blood." He said, disgusted, as I pulled back.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't be."

"I'm sorry to break up the romantic scene, but we must be going." Aro said and I popped up and ran in front of him. His guards stepped forward but Aro held up a hand. "Yes Renesmee."

"You come here to test me. One of your sycophants attacks and almost kills Jacob. Then you leave. That's not right. You terrorize us and then _go_!" I said in a harsh tone.

"Were sorry for unconvincing you but we must go. You were tested don't you see." Then the Volturi ran off and I was left with my mouth wide open. _Damn Volturi._

**5 Years Later**

"You know you're lucky I love you or I wouldn't be doing this." Leah grumbled while working on her hair. The girls and I laughed. I was getting ready for Jacob's and my wedding. WEDDING! I could not wait until I was Renesmee Carlie Black. Couldn't wait. I had Lillie as my maid of honor and Leah as my other bride's maid. Seth was Jacob's best man and Embry was his other grooms men. It was going to be a small wedding but that's how we wanted it. We were having the wedding in a clearing in the woods and yes in Ruby, Alaska. Even though we were leaving there soon, as in while Jacob and I were at our honey moon.

"You look beautiful!" I told her honestly. My wedding colors were a bright orange and a dark red. My two bride's maids were wearing the orange. **(A/N: All dresses on profile!) **The orange contrasted with Leah's dark skin and hair and looked beautiful. The dress stopped above her knees and had a slight V-neck. She then had her short hair straightened. Leah was glowing too because in the last five years she has imprinted, married, and had a beautiful daughter. Not a lot of people thought she would be able to have kids but she was. Her beautiful 1 ½ year old daughter was the flower girl, with her mommy's help. She was also wearing orange. Leah stopped turning into a wolf a month before she got pregnant, so she would age. She looked in her early twenties. Leah was also carrying a small orange clutch and Lillie had the same one.

"You really do! Are you sure this dress doesn't make me look fat?" Lillie asked and I laughed. Lillie also looked beautiful. She had a strapless dress on that stopped right below her knees. It was also orange. She had her blonde hair pulled back tightly.

"Do you have a fat bone in your body?" I asked as Aunt Alice did my make up. Rose, Alice, and my mom were all wearing the dark red. They looked stunning. Alice's dress had a boat neck and stopped right at her knees. Then her short spiky hair was straightened. "You look beautiful Auntie."

"Thank you but you're going to look five times better!" She cheered. "I can't believe you're getting _married!_"

"Neither can I!" Rose gushed. She was wearing a long strapless dress that stopped right before it hit the ground. We didn't want the forest to get on our dresses so no one was wearing long dresses, not even me. But I loved my short dress.

"You guys can't? I can't believe my little girl is all grown up!" My mom knelt in front of me. "You were always so beautiful and today your so much more. I wish you all the happiness in the world. I love you. Jacob couldn't have gotten a better girl and you couldn't have gotten a better guy. I'm glad…I…" She started dry sobbing.

"Aw mom." I cooed as I wrapped my arms around her. "You look perfect." I told her with a smile. It was also strapless but stopped right at the knee and had pattern on the breast. She looked beautiful.

"You are perfect." She told me with a smile and a tear slid down my cheek.

"BELLA! Don't make her ruin her make up!" Alice scolded. We all laughed. We all finished getting ready and Alice ushered me in front of the mirror. I gasped. I was wearing my beautiful dress that was form hugging, strapless, white, and ended right above the knee. It then had a built in short sleeved jacket thing. Absolutely beautiful. I wore a pair of white high heels with it. Then my bronze hair was in perfect curls hitting right above my breasts with the veil thrown back, not covering my face. Then my make up was light and natural besides my bright red lip. I was carrying orange and red flowers.

"Wow." I said.

"Perfect." My mother smiled and then the door opened and I turned to see my dad. He smiled his crooked smile when he saw me.

"Your beautiful." He said while hugging me. "Jacob is a lucky man."

"And he better remember that!" Lillie said. I kissed everyone and we lined up.

"I love you so much and you'll always be my little girl." My dad said to me.

"I know I will. That makes me happy. I love you too." The music came on and we walked down the isle. Well as much of an isle as a forest can have. I kept my eyes on Jacob the whole time. Before I knew it the preacher was saying

"You may now kiss the bride!" And Jacob was gathering me up in his arms and kissing me.

"We would like to thank you for coming! Mr. and Mrs. Black would now like to share their first dance together!" The music started playing and _I'd Come For You _by _Nickelback _came on. I chose the song, representing the time five years ago when I was pissed at Jacob for something he had no control over. Having feelings for my mom. Yuck. Jacob gathered me in his arms and we started dancing. I started singing the best parts to him.

_"Time to be honest,_

_This time I'm pleading!_

_Please don't dwell on it,_

_Cause I didn't mean it!_

_I can't believe I said,_

_I'll lay our love on the ground._

_But it doesn't matter cause I made it up,_

_Forgive me now!" _He twirled me round and round. He leaned down to my ear.

"I love you so much." He said and then he started singing the chorus to me, softly. But then again most of the guests had 'super hearing' so they probably heard.

**"By now you know that." **He started. I barely heard Alice start talking again.

"You can now join in the dancing and the fun!" She cheered and people started joining us on the floor.

**"I'd come for you!**

**No one but you.**

**Yes, I'd come for you.**

**But only if you told me to."**

_"Well I'd fight for you._

_I'd lie, it's true!_

_Give my life, for you._

_You know that I always come for you." _We laughed softly and I knew that this was how I always wanted to spend my life. Completely happy and blissful with Jacob Black. My husband.

_**"No matter what gets in my way,**_

_**As long as there's still life in me,**_

_**No matter what remember,**_

_**You know that I always come for you!**_

___Yes I'd come for you,_

_No one but you,_

_Yes I'd come for you,_

_But only if you told me to!_

**Yeah I'd fight for you,**

**I'd lie, it's true,**

**Give my life, for you,**

**You know that I always come for you!" **We stopped singing then and just danced to the music, holding each other tightly. Just loving being in each others presence.

The wedding and reception went perfectly and I loved it. But afterwards I got on a boat with Jacob. Our honeymoon. And the rest of our lives. Together. Wherever. Forever.

**(What do you think? You really should check out those dresses! Thank you all for your reviews and support through out this story! You were amazing! I love you all! Don't forget that! REVIEW! Please?)**


End file.
